Mundos Distintos
by NikkyScully
Summary: Fic alternativo donde Dana Scully es una agente de la CIA y Fox Mulder un prestigioso psicólogo. Scully tiene que lidiar con sus antiguos fantasmas personales, las mentiras y una carrera que no le permite tener una vida normal mientras Mulder trata de conquistarla a pesar de no saber quién exactamente es ella.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Chris Carter. Yo los he tomé prestado para escribir esta historia.

Un agradecimiento enorme a Rovi Adams quien beteo esta historia hace milenios y que no tiene idea de que he empezado a subir esta historia a y también a Bertlin por ayudarme a dominar este monstruo porque esto es muy diferente a fanficteca.

La oscuridad se hacía incierta en su mente, oscuridad era la compañía de su melancólica tristeza. La imagen de la muerte perturbadora hacía hincapié en sus sueños, dolor y amargura eran la visión esa noche. Dana Scully no tenía paz, despertar todos los días de su pesadilla eterna era su muerte lenta y agotadora.

Era una muerta en vida desde hacía un año. Su trabajo divertido, emocionante y peligroso se había convertido en algo anodino y sin importancia. Levantarse todos los días para convertirse en la agente Scully, espía internacional y una de las operativas más prometedoras era algo que se esfumaba, que se iba con el viento invernal.

Esa mañana el sonido de su timbre la despertó. Alguien la llamaba, le pedía que despertara y volviera con los vivos, pero ella no lo quería así; con muy pocos deseos, debido a su estado de melancolía se levantó de aquella cama hecha capullo, que la resguardaba del mundo exterior.

Al salir de su habitación, el timbre seguía sonando, seguían insistiendo y ella no estaba muy apurada en regresar a su vida normal. El apartamento en penumbras dio paso a la luz del corredor de su edificio cuando abrió la puerta. Un hombre bien parecido, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño la miró con desconcierto, mientras ella le ofrecía una mirada fría.

-Buenos días- le saludó aquel hombre enigmático.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su respuesta ante el saludo.

-Vine a buscarte, tenemos…

Ella no lo dejó terminar, volviendo así al interior de su departamento oscuro y dejándolo allí de pie, debajo de la puerta. El se sintió confundido al ver como ella lo dejaba allí hablando solo y, al no tener deseos de seguirle el juego, entró al departamento cerrando la puerta y sintiéndose incómodo ante la notoria oscuridad.

Él se acercó a una de las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz mientras ella se cubría los ojos; tenía días sin ver la luz del sol y él se percató de ello enseguida.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- le dijo el hombre.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le comentó.

-Claro que me importa, soy tu mejor amigo y tengo todo el derecho de decirte que te vez horrible- repitió.- Hace dos semanas que no te veo, no fuiste a la cena que ofreció Alyson la semana pasada, ni siquiera me has llamado- le comentó dolido.

-He estado ocupada- le comunicó.

-¿Regodeándote en tu miseria? ¿Ahogándote en tu estupida depresión? Te hacía más sensata.

Ella no contestó, se puso de pie tomando dirección a la cocina y su amigo la siguió. Se dispuso a preparar café, mientras aquel hombre la observaba con ojos lastimeros y de pena.

-Está muerta, debes aceptarlo, pelirroja- comentó con voz suave.

-Se que está muerta y lo acepto, lo que no acepto es que haya sido por mi culpa- expresó mirando al vació.

-Fue un accidente…

-¡No fue un maldito accidente!- gritó al girar para verlo.

El no se inmutó y ella se dio cuenta que gritándole no ganaría nada porque él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas. Las aguantó por un año largo y las seguiría aguantando. Ella se alisó el pelo, llevándolo hacía detrás de sus orejas, lo hacía cada vez que se alteraba o se ponía nerviosa, era un tic que había adquirido desde hacía un tiempo.

-Está haciendo frío. ¿Quieres café?- le preguntó.

-Sí, pero de ese no- y le sonrió. -¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te cambias? Te invito a desayunar en Starbuck´s

-¿Café de cinco dólares?- preguntó con desagradó. -¿Qué tan barata crees que soy?

-Me siento ofendido- expresó con sorpresa.- Starbuck´s es la cafetería de moda…

-Del siglo pasado.

-Ofrecen un excelente expreso- dijo con voz marcada.

-Dame veinte minutos- le comunicó con poco ánimo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

La dueña del departamento 14 B de la torre Asgard ubicada en el centro de Washington se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. Vestida con un traje oficina gris de Armani, su roja y larga cabellera recogida en una prolija cola, zapatos Dolce & Gabanna y abrigo negro, caminaba por la calle Harrison junto a su amigo y compañero de trabajo. La fría alma de la agente Scully se movía graciosamente por esa calle de Washington siendo cubierta por el cuerpo de tan elegante y enigmática mujer.

El frío otoñal alejaba a los transeúntes de las calles. Starbuck´s sólo contaba con unos pocos clientes, almas esclavizadas a la vida moderna que al igual o peor que la agente Scully pagaban penitencia o sufrían por cosas del pasado.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa pegada al ventanal que daba a la calle de aquella cafetería. La ciudad estaba siendo azotada por un terrible viento del frío norte, las personas de afuera se cubrían con sus largos abrigos, caminando deprisa para llegar a sus destinos. Mientras su amigo ordenaba los cafés en la barra marrón, Dana Scully se encontraba enajenada mirando hacia fuera y de nuevo volviendo al doloroso pasado.

Una escena parecida a la que se veía afuera de Starbuck´s era la que recreaba en su memoria. Gritando y con la cara llena de manchas negras, veía ante sus ojos como su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo; un disparo le había arrancado la vida, un disparo que con seguridad era para la agente Scully. La nieve empezaba a mancharse con la sangre de Melissa Scully y Dana Scully seguía gritando mientras dos personas la alejaban de aquel lugar, frío, solitario y perdido en aquel bosque ruso.

Sus ojos se empezaron a mostrar cristalinos y salió de su oscuro recuerdo cuando su amigo volvió a sentarse junto a ella trayendo consigo dos humeantes café y crossants. Ella detuvo las lágrimas y sonrió ocultando su melancolía así agradeciendo el gesto de su compañero.

-Tenemos una junta a las nueve- le comunicó con voz baja mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿A quién debemos matar hoy?- preguntó con toda naturalidad.

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?- preguntó perturbado.- Odio que lo hagas, me haces sentir culpable.

-Es nuestro trabajo, no intento hacerte sentir culpable. Somos asesinos- le aclaró fríamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te enseñaron en Quántico?

-Lo mismo que te enseñaron en Yale- expuso.

-En fin- se mostró algo cansado al discutir con ella.- Me llamaron esta mañana pidiéndome que estuviera en el Centro a las nueve, junta de equipo táctico, supongo que te llamaron a ti- comentó al devorar su croissant.

-No contesté el teléfono, sabía que de todas maneras irías a mi casa, me sacarías y me lo dirías- le dijo con cierta burla tomando un largo sorbo de café.

-Soy tu amigo, pero no abuses, Dana- aclaró molesto.

-No lo hago- explicó.- Si volvemos al trabajo mejor le llevamos café a los chicos. Alyson se pone poco razonable si no tiene su dosis de cafeína diaria- le recordó.

-Sí, tú has el pedido mientras yo voy al baño- le pidió mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras él corría hacia el baño, acudiendo al llamado de la naturaleza, ella acudió hasta la barra de la cafetería para hacer sus pedidos.

-Hola, quiero dos cafés con leche, un negro sin azúcar, dos normales y un mokacino, por favor- pidió.

-Enseguida señorita- le comunicó quien le atendía.

Un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado la miraba fijamente y con cierta gracia. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, de ojos verdes y una gran cabellera castaña. La agente Scully sentía su mirada encima de ella y disimulaba observándolo por el rabillo del ojo con cierta incomodidad y una desconfianza característica en ella.

-Son muchos cafés, supongo que le pagan por llevarlos- comentó aquel misterioso hombre de traje azul oscuro.

Ella no habló ante el comentario expresado por aquel caballero, lo miró sólo por unos segundos con su habitual mirada fría para luego volver a centrar su atención en el joven que preparaba los cafés para ella.

-No, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no le pagan por llevarlos. Sólo lo hace por cortesía, es usted una compañera muy leal.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con un poco más de atención y sólo porque tenía curiosidad hacía él. El caballero sonrió abiertamente al ver que ella le prestaba atención.

-Llevar un par de cafés no me hace una compañera leal- le discutió calmadamente.

-Claro que sí, lo veo en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso es brujo?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Algo parecido- contestó mientras volvía a sonreír ligeramente.

-A los brujos en la edad antigua los quemaba en la hoguera- le comentó para desestimarlo, para que dejara su intento de conquista. Ella lo que menos necesitaba era que un desconocido tratara de acostarse con ella, suponía.

-Y a los niños pelirrojos los ahogaban.

El comentario cruel por parte de él de alguna manera le sacó una sonrisa que ella trató de ocultar mirando hacia otro lado, pero él ya la había notado.

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, no trate de ocultarla- le sugirió.

-¿Acostumbra hablarle a mujeres desconocidas en las cafeterías?- preguntaba divertida.

-Sólo a aquellas mujeres que le hacen competencia a Afrodita y hasta ahora usted ha sido la primera- contestó galantemente.

-Afrodita era una ramera, por consiguiente no me siento halagada- sacó su monedero al ver que el chico le llevaba los cafés listos.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Sesenta dólares con trece centavos- contestó el chico.

Mientras sacaba el dinero de su monedero aquel hombre seguía observándola intrigada y fascinado, se había prendado definitivamente de ella. Ella pagó los cafés y su compañero volvío del baño.

-Pensé que te había abducido el baño- comentó en forma de burla.

-De deprimida a sarcástica, gran cambio Dana Katherine. Espero que conserves el buen humor al llegar a la oficina.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Aquí tengo el pedido- levantó la bolsa donde estaban los cafés.

-Andando- le dijo.

Ella miró por última vez al extraño y él seguía sonriéndole.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

El compañero de la agente Scully miró al extraño con desconfianza y recelo mientras caminaban hacía la puerta.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Nadie.

Cuando salieron de aquella cafetería, el extraño caballero miraba a la pareja a través de los grandes ventanales del local y cuando los vio alejarse, se giró resignado para terminar su café; en ese instante se percató que aquella chica había dejado su portamonedas encima de la barra, lo tomó y salió en su búsqueda mientras el encargado le gritaba que volviera para que pagara el café que ni siquiera se había terminado de tomar.

Al salir a la calle, sin estar lo suficientemente abrigado, buscó por todos lados a la misteriosa dama y la vio en la esquina cruzando la calle junto a su compañero. Corrió hacía ella llamándola a viva voz, pero ella no giraba y cuando logró alcanzarla no dudó en llamarla por su nombre.

-¡Dana!

La agente Scully giró al igual que su amigo y miró al extraño caballero que respiraba agitado, pero que sentía que el frío le atravesaba la piel debajo de su traje de Christian Dior. Ella estaba notoriamente confundida y su compañero mostraba hastío y cierto celo.

-¿Y también acostumbra perseguir desconocidas?

-No, nunca me es necesario- le contestó sonriente.- Es que olvidó esto- y le mostró el portamonedas.

-Oh… no debió molestarse- le dijo apenada, pero aliviada de tener su portamonedas devuelta con ella,- pero aun así gracias- y lo tomó delicadamente.

-De nada.

-Deberías darle una recompensa- sugirió su hastiado compañero.

-Tienes razón…

-No- le interrumpió,- no es necesario- expresó mirando al otro caballero y volviendo a mirar a la joven.- Que pase buen día.

-Igualmente.

Y así el caballero se retiró, mientras la agente Scully lo miraba intrigada, de alguna manera ese hombre la había atraído y no sabía cómo ni por qué. Su compañero carraspeó llamando su atención y ella lo miró.

-De seguro te lo robó.

-No seas idiota, me hubiera dado cuenta ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Una agente con serios problemas en la cabeza- le discutió

-Fue un descuido, lo dejé en el mostrador- le explicó molesta ante su actitud.

-Mejor sigamos nuestro camino- suspiró cansado, -nos esperan.

Caminaron dos cuadras más, hasta llegar a un extenso y solitario callejón que para dos personas como ellos no era seguro para transitar; pero al parecer ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a caminar por aquel lugar.

Al final de aquel callejón había una alta pared de ladrillo con puerta de metal oxidada que daba paso a un viejo almacén; el compañero de la agente abrió dicha puerta para darle paso a su amiga. Al entrar al viejo almacén, el olor a humedad no tardó en llegar hasta sus olfatos y ella enseguida mostró disgusto. El lugar tenía un techo alto sostenido por grandes pilares, pero eso no era lo importante del lugar, sino una vieja escalera que llevaba hacia abajo del lugar, hacia una especie de depósito subterráneo y por donde ellos estaban bajando.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera terminaron en una especie de pasillo lúgubre y angosto, tubos de vapor pegados a los lados de la pared tenían un camino indefinido en aquel lugar tan extraño. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a otra puerta de metal en muy buenas condiciones y a su lado un marcador numérico. La agente Scully introdujo un código al ver que su compañero estaba muy entretenido en esos momentos con su agenda electrónica. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la agente Scully entró y tuvo que halar a su compañero al interior de lo que parecía un elevador, la puerta se cerró y la caja de metal dio un brinco, llevándolos más abajo de lo que estaban ya.

-Odio entrar por aquí- decía el joven agente.

-Entonces no debiste ir a buscarme a mi casa, tu entrada es mucho más glamorosa- dijo con sorna. -¿O me equivoco?

-Ya el museo me aburrió, al principio era divertido ver arte antes de empezar a trabajar, pero se volvió monótono. Ahora entro por Jefferson- aclaró aun prestando atención a su agenda.

El ascensor se detuvo unos minutos después de haber comenzando a descender y las puertas ante ellos se abrieron. Al salir de ahí empezaron a caminar por un pasillo gris, iluminado con esos tubos blancos luminiscentes que le daban ese aire frío a cualquier lugar y al final del pasillo se encontraron en un salón amplio donde había muchas personas caminando de un lado para otro y otras sentadas frente a varias computadoras.

Se encontraba en el Centro, una de las subestaciones más importantes de la CIA en los Estados Unidos, ubicada en el mismo centro de Washington. Era la verdadera CIA, mientras aquel edificio que estaba en la superficie y se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de ellos era sólo una fachada ante las demás naciones del mundo y agencias extranjeras.

Una mujer alta de pelo negro, ojos azules y ataviada totalmente sólo con un traje negro se acercó a la pareja que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días, Alex, Dana. Es bueno verlos- les saludó cordialmente.

-Buenos días Alexa, ¿café?- le preguntó el caballero que ya ella había saludado.

-Oh… gracias- expresó mientras la agente Scully le pasaba uno de los envases que contenía el preciado líquido. -Negro y sin azúcar, como me gusta; gracias de nuevo. Dana, la Sra. Summers desea verte- le informó.

-Pero si la junta empieza dentro de diez minutos- dijo confundida.

-No estás en el equipo, te llamamos porque ella desea hablar contigo- le aclaró antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué crees que quiera?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- le dijo.

-Toma- le pasó los demás envases de café que traía consigo. -Te veo al rato- y se alejó de él yéndose por otro pasillo.

-Llegaron juntos, eso quiere decir dos cosas: dormiste en su casa o la pasaste a buscar- comentaba una joven que se encontraba detrás del joven agente.

-La pasé a buscar- le aclaró cuando giró para verla de frente.

-Que patético. ¿No te cansas de ser su lazarillo? Llevas cinco largos años perdidamente enamorado de ella y aun no te atreves a confesárselo, Alexander- le comentaba algo molesta.

-No tengo que hacerlo, algún día ella se dará cuenta- dijo inquietó.

-Cuando el infierno se congele y a mí se me agranden los pechos- dijo sarcástica.

-Déjame en paz, Alyson- le pidió.- ¿No ves que sufre? Está sumida en una grave depresión, en estos momentos no necesita que yo le confiese que la amo, lo que necesita es un amigo.

-Lo que necesita es un buen polvo, sexo, eso es lo que necesita y tú mejor que nadie puedes proveérselo; pero ¿Qué se va hacer? Eres un tremendo estúpido- le discutió y miró la bolsa que él llevaba consigo. -¿Eso es café, Alexander Krycek?- el asintió. -¿Y no me trajiste uno?

-Dana tiene razón, eres inaguantable cuando no tomas café- recordó mientras le pasaba un vaso.

-¿Miren quien habla? Eres un fracasado- expresó antes de retirarse y dejando al agente Krycek más que molesto.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias

Washington.

El prominente psicólogo y perfilista americano, Fox Mulder, hacía entrada con una hora de retraso, saludaba a las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera con cierta pena mientras su secretaria lo recibía en la entrada de su oficina con un montón de carpetas de los casos que tendría que ver ese día en particular.

-Llega tarde, doctor Mulder- le dijo su secretaria al cerrar la puerta.

-Lo se, lo se- decía apresurado mientras se quitaba su abrigo y ponía su portafolios encima del escritorio.

-El Sr. McCarthy lleva una hora esperándolo, doctor- le informó su secretaria.

-Lo se, lo vi en la sala de espera- le comentó. -No se por qué acostumbra a llegar tan temprano, sabiendo que no lo atenderé antes que a los demás- expresó incomodo.

-Tiene una severa crisis de falta de atención… por eso se comporta de esa manera- le recordó.

-Lo se- agregó hastiado de que su secretaria le mostrara el cuadro psicológico de uno de sus pacientes.

-¿A que se debió el retraso esta vez, doctor Mulder?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que me encontraba en Starbuck´s, desayunando- explicó, -y vi a la mujer más hermosa de todo Washington- dijo fascinado. -Es toda una belleza…

-La misma excusa de siempre, una misteriosa mujer– dijo en tono celoso.

-Descuida Janet, tú eres mi favorita- comentó al notar el tono de celo de su secretaria. -Quedé cautivado con esa mujer y tiene el nombre perfecto, Dana. ¿No te parece perfecto?

-Así se llamaba mi abuela y no era nada perfecta- dijo con molestia. -¿La invitó a salir?

-No- expresó con pena. -Lamentablemente tiene pareja- aclaró.

-¿Desde cuándo eso lo ha detenido, doctor Mulder?- preguntó divertida.

-No me quiero meter en problemas, aprendí la lección contigo- recordó con incomodidad.

-No tengo la culpa de que Sarah sea tan celosa…

-Debiste decirme cuando me conociste que…

-No me lo preguntó- puntualizó sin dejarlo terminar. -Será mejor que comience a atender sus pacientes o el doctor Rogers se va a enfurecer- le recordó.

-De acuerdo, empecemos.

A unos pocos metros de allí y en el subsuelo, la agente Scully se encontraba en la oficina de su superior. No estaba muy contenta de verla porque sabía de alguna forma que estaba ahí porque recibiría algún regaño por parte de Hannah Summers, segunda al mando del Centro y una de las mujeres más poderosas de los Estados Unidos.

La oficina de Hannah Summers parecía un refugio antibomba, las lámparas colgantes y la pintura gris clara hacían del lugar algo frívolo y ostero, una mesa de oficina con tope de cristal, tres sillas de cuero negro y una computadora era la única decoración en aquella oficina.

De repente, la agente Scully sintió que la puerta de metal blindado y electrónica se abría detrás de ella y sin duda alguna sabía que su jefa acababa de llegar. La agente Scully se puso de pie y su jefa se colocó frente a ella para mirarla fijamente con esa mirada gélida y autoritaria.

-Buenos días, Sra. Summers- le saludó con respeto.

Hannah Summers era una mujer en la edad de los treinta, demasiado joven para tanto poder, un poder heredado de un padre que fue uno de los grandes pioneros en la industria del espionaje americano, y Dana Scully lo sabía y sabía que si no se mostraba con respeto ante ella no le iría muy bien en su prometedora carrera, que seguía siéndolo a pesar de su condición a nivel emocional.

-Buenos días agente Scully, me sorprende verla viva. Pensé que ya se había cortado las venas- decía secamente y con cinismo.

-No me apetece cortarme las venas sabiendo que la navidad se esta acercando, señora, pienso dejarlo para el nuevo año- respondió con igual imprudencia, una imprudencia que había aprendido de su propia superior.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- expresó sonriendo. -Nos esta haciendo el honor de seguir trabajando un tiempo más con usted, es una de las mejores y me sentiré muy triste cuando se nos vaya- comentó con ironía.

-¿Podemos dejar los rodeos Hannah? ¿Qué deseas, por qué enviaste por mí?- preguntó ya seriamente.

-Porque me preocupas, no sería agradable enterarme de que te cortaste las venas en realidad. Melissa ya murió, supéralo- le suplicó.

-Era mi hermana y tú mejor amiga, debes entender que superarlo no es fácil- recalcó.

-Lloré su muerte, la lloré como ni tú te lo imaginas; pero me di cuenta que llorar y sufrir no hace que las personas vuelvan a la vida y creo que tú sabes eso- le aclaró.

-Esa bala era para mí, es mi culpa que esté muerta porque pude haberlo evitado. Era una misión riesgosa y lo sabía, pero mi orgullo y terquedad llevó a mi hermana a la muerte, yo misma se la entregué…

-Cada uno corre un riesgo en este trabajo; Melissa lo sabía y murió porque así lo eligió. Su deber como operativa era proteger a la líder del grupo, esa eras tú- le aclaró. -No debes sentirte culpable, ya pasó un año, ¡basta!

-Mi deber era protegerla a ella y a los demás, entramos a ese lugar sin esperar la autorización en Sistemas, me dejé llevar por lo que me enseñaste y ahora estoy en el completo derecho de sentirme como siento.

-Bien, hazlo… no te detengo. Pero no vas a arriesgar otro equipo por tu depresión absurda y tus deseos de morir, no vas a morir en el campo de batalla porque se que es lo quieres y yo puedo evitarlo- le aclaró.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-Puedo, quiero y lo haré. Ya no eres la líder del grupo Alfa, te relevo a Sistemas- le comunicó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Sabes muy bien que si me sacas del equipo las misiones del grupo Alfa no se harán según las estipulaciones y mandatos de tu querido Andrew.

Y Hannah Summers sabía que ella tenía razón, era la mejor liderando aquel equipo y las ambiciones de Andrew Summers como jefe del centro eran grandes y Dana Scully estaba incluida entre ese listado. Nadie lideraba el equipo Alfa como la hacía la agente Scully y Andrew Summers no iba a permitir que una misión fallara por culpa de la falta de la agente.

Hannah Summers sonrió con ironía, Dana Scully conocía muy bien las reglas del juego, pero Hannah sabía como romperlas y lo haría en esos momentos.

-Con decir eso no lograrás nada, ya hablé con Andrew y sabiendo tú que te aprecia demasiado como líder, prefiere arriesgar un par de misiones antes de arriesgarte a ti- le aclaró con extremo orgullo, sabía como ponerla entre la espada y la pared. -Adoras trabajar, lo se, así que te tengo una propuesta: no te enviare a Sistemas, pero reduciré tus salidas y te ordeno que vayas con Frank, es hora de que un psicólogo te apriete los tornillos de la cabeza- le propuso.

-No acepto- expresó molesta.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Sistemas o el psicólogo.

-Sólo haces esto por puro interés, no importa mi bienestar emocional sino mi desempeño.

-Me conoces bien y no te discuto eso. ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó.

-De acuerdo- respiró hastiada, -buscaré ayuda profesional, pero no será Frank.

-Frank es uno de los mejores psicólogos en el Centro.

-No trata a un ser humano desde el 93 y se acababa de graduar, reclutado aquí como operativo y cuando Andrew y tú tomaron el mando le dieron una tajada del pastel. No quiero que alguien como tú me trate, quiero ayuda externa- exigió.

-Todo lo concerniente a un operativo debe quedarse aquí adentro- dijo con natural terquedad.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Hannah Summers respiró profundo, ahora era ella quien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; pero no podía negarse, ya había logrado lo que quería con Dana Scully.

-Bien- sacó una hoja, tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir lo que parecía ser una dirección, -te enviaré con el doctor Carl Rogers, fue uno de mis profesores en la universidad, es uno de los mejores psicólogos que hay en la ciudad y es de confianza; es un agente retirado que ayuda a varios colegas a superar sus conflictos y el podrá ayudarte a ti- le hizo entrega de la hoja a la agente Scully.

-¿Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias? Está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Incluso hay una entrada cercana…

-Perfecto- la interrumpió,- puedes ir hoy y concertar una cita- le sugirió.

-No- entró la hoja en el bolsillo de su abrigo, -hoy tengo trabajo que hacer. Quiero que me pongas en la misión.

-Ni siquiera sabes de que va, ni conoces el perfil- le comunicó.

-Puedo estudiarlo de camino, ¿me pones en ella?

-De acuerdo- le dio un clic a su computadora. -¿Patrick?

-Si, señora- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Envía el perfil de la misión de O'hara al panel de la agente Scully; ella y el equipo Alfa irán.

-Eso nos retrasaría una hora, señora, el equipo Beta está a punto de salir- dijo con cierta sorpresa.

-Has lo que te digo- le pidió -y no me discutas.

-De acuerdo, señora- y se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó al mirar a la agente Scully.

-Muy contenta- expresó con una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

-Si me entero que no fuiste a ver al doctor Rogers te saco y me va a importar un bledo los berrinches de Andrew y las quejas de Frank

-Calma Hannah, o te dará un ataque, recuerda tu diabetes.

-No bromees, porque un día de estos tú me vas a provocar un ataque de verdad- le decía molesta.

Dana Scully no le presto atención al aviso, se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a mirar a su jefa.

-Si estás tan interesada en que deje mi supuesta depresión atrás, ¿por qué no me ayudas tú?

-Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer y no estoy por escuchar tus lamentos- dijo con hastío, pero luego su rostro se volvió muy serio. -Además, no es ético que alguien tan relacionada a ti te trate, se que no lo notas, pero extraño a Melissa- expresó con voz triste.

Dana Scully no dijo nada, sólo miró con tristeza y melancolía a Hannah antes de salir.

Los siguientes días en su vida serían bastante interesantes para la Agente Scully y lo divertido era que no lo presentía.

Dos días después.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias.

Dana Scully se movía como gato enjaulado en una de las oficinas de aquel instituto. La habían hecho pasar a tal lugar porque el doctor Rogers aun no había llegado; no estaba muy contenta con la idea de esta allí, pero tenía, debía estarlo por el bien de su carrera que ya no le importaba tanto como antes, pero eso era lo que hacía para sobrevivir y no podía dar un paso hacia atrás.

Observaba todo a su alrededor, se detuvo por un momento enfrente de una pared donde estaba colgado algo parecido a un diploma y le parecía extraño que este rezara Fox William Mulder, graduado de Psicología en la Universidad de Oxford. Era algo raro pero no hubo de qué preocuparse hasta que vio a un hombre muy familiar entrar en aquella oficina como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-Buenos días, señorita Scully. Perdóneme la tardanza- decía el sujeto que tenía la cabeza metida en algo parecido a algún archivo.

Dana Scully no entendía lo que ocurría, si ese hombre era su psicólogo iba a conversar seriamente con Hannah Summers y la conversación no sería muy divertida. Aquel hombre levantó la vista de aquel archivo y cuando al fin miró fijo a la agente Scully su rostro se iluminó con sorpresa.

-¡Dios!- expresó anonadado.

-Sí, Dios- dijo confundida e incómoda.

-Esto es una agradable coincidencia- expresó con tono alegre.

El intentó acercarse a ella, pero la agente Scully prefirió mantener distancia y él se percató de ese muro que ella empezaba a construir entre ellos.

-¿Ahora es usted quien se dedica a perseguirme a mí, señorita Scully?- preguntó asombrado.

-Creo que esto es una confusión, ¿es usted psicólogo?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, así es- afirmó.

-Esto es el colmo, voy a matar a Hannah- miró fijamente al caballero. -¿Cuándo se puso en contacto Hannah Summers con usted?

-¿Quién es Hannah Summers?- preguntó sin entender lo que ella decía.

-No se haga el gracioso, ella me envió con usted. Es una conspiración, a parte de eso se dedica a controlar mi vida enviando a otros a que me vigilen- expresó muy enfadada.

-Señorita, ¿de qué está hablando?- preguntó más desconcertado aun.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando me vio? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que Hannah me diera aquel sermón sobre lo que tenía que hacer y debía hacer? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo, doctor Rogers. No me gustan las bromas ni los juegos- le miró de arriba abajo. -Un momento, es usted muy joven para ser un agente retirado.

-¿Me llamo doctor Rogers?- preguntó intrigado.

-Así se llama- le aclaró.

-No, no me llamo así- extendió su mano para presentarse debidamente. -Soy el doctor Fox Mulder, es un placer.

Ella no supo como, pero ya estaba estrechando su mano con la de él cuando se presentó debidamente y se había dado cuenta de que dijo cosas que no debió haber dicho frente a aquel hombre desconocido.

-Creo que hay una confusión aquí- comentó apenada.

-Así es- se acercó a su escritorio para llamar a su secretaria por el intercomunicador. -Janet, por favor pasa a mi oficina.

Unos segundos después la secretaria del doctor Mulder entraba a la oficina y él le hacía entrega del archivo de la agente Scully.

-¿Algún problema, doctor Mulder?- preguntó ante lo que había hecho el doctor y la actitud extraña de la agente Scully.

-Volviste a confundir los archivos, la señorita Scully es una nueva paciente del Doctor Rogers, no mía- le explicó molesto.

-Lo siento doctor Mulder, no me percaté. Es que saqué los archivos del doctor Rogers y los suyos, debieron mezclarse al yo sacarlos a la vez- explicó abatida.

-Bueno, supongo que Carl debe estar esperándola- miró a la agente Scully. -Disculpe el inconveniente, señorita Scully, mi secretaria la llevara con el Doctor Rogers inmediatamente- le explicó.

-Descuide, doctor Mulder- expresó ella relajada de no tener que tratarse con el doctor Mulder.

-Sígame por favor, señorita Scully- le pidió la secretaria.

Cuando se fueron acercando a la puerta, la agente Scully se detuvo a mirar al doctor Mulder.

-Fue un placer volver a verla, señorita Scully.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír al igual que él y así acudió a su cita con su verdadero terapeuta, pero el doctor Mulder aseguraba internamente que no sería la ultima vez que vería a la agente Scully, lo estaba jurando consigo mismo para cuando su secretaria volvía con él.

Ella lo miraba curiosa y confundida al observar el rostro de alegría que él tenía dibujado.

-¿Algún otro inconveniente, doctor Mulder?- preguntó ella.

-No… ¿sabes Janet? Estoy enamorado- le confesó.

-¿Se puede saber de quién?

-De la Srta. Scully- contestó.

-¡Pero si sólo la vio cinco minutos!- exclamó con sorpresa.

-Ella es la mujer que vi en Starbuck`s hace unos días. Jamás pensé que volvería a verla, estoy tan impactado ¿no es perfecta?

Su secretaria cerró la puerta antes de seguir hablando. Muchas cosas no podían ser escuchadas como se pensaba en el instituto.

-Mulder, no es que te quiera criticar con respecto a lo que me estás diciendo, pero ella es una completa extraña. Apenas sabes su nombre, ¿cómo puedes decir que estás enamorado?

Janet Krakovisch era una íntima amiga del doctor Mulder, que cuando debía mantenía esa intimidad lejos del trabajo; pero en ocasiones ella misma servía como su consejera y psicóloga empírica lo cual él rotundamente agradecía.

-Algo me dice que ella es una gran mujer- comentó.

-¿Es tu intuición? Tu intuición te dijo una vez que yo era tu alma gemela y mira lo que ocurrió- le recordó. -Además Mulder, sólo con verla se puede presentir problemas, su mirada es tan vacía, es tan gélida…

-Si quieres decir con eso que ella es extraña, cabe recordarte que ese es mi tipo de mujer; enigmática.

-Ella es más que enigmática, no se que es, pero mi intuición de mujer que nunca falla me dice que puede traer problemas y si pretendes enredarte con ella, conócela primero y no te lances a aguas tranquilas porque a veces ocultan grandes monstruos en sus profundidades- le aconsejó sabiamente.

-¿De dónde sacas esos discursos trillados?- preguntó muy confundido. -Quiero que me hagas un favor, muy grande.

-¿Hay algún favor que yo no haya hecho por ti? Si existe, dímelo y lo haré.

-Quiero que cuando la Srta. Scully salga de la oficina de Carl me avises…

-¿Quieres que me ponga en el papel de espía?- preguntó indignada.

-Mas bien de alcahueta- le aclaró.

-Sarah debió apuntar más arriba cuando te disparó y así yo no tendría que hacer estas cosas- comentó harta.

El doctor Mulder lanzó una gran carcajada mientras miraba de forma irónica a su secretaria. Ella lo observaba de mala gana, pero prefirió salir de aquella oficina antes de que las torturas que imaginaba para el doctor Mulder se volvieran realidad.

El Centro

El agente Krycek buscaba entre el personal de aquella agencia a alguien que deseaba ver. En su rostro de agente calculador y perspicaz, pero de alguien que podía y le gustaba divertirse, se dibujaba una extraña preocupación.

Llegaba al área de Sistemas, donde se encontraba un ejército de equipo tecnológico manejado por los mejores hackers entrenados por la CIA. Allí se encontraba cada satélite de vigilancia y se monitoreaba cada misión que se estuviera preparando o haciendo en esos momentos.

Patrick Labiorestaux era el jefe en dicha sección, un joven prometedor, con un futuro brillante, pero cruel con cualquiera que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria con respecto a cada botón de las computadoras que allí habían. Ensimismado con un programa en su computador ni siquiera miró al agente Krycek cuando éste entró al lugar.

-Patrick…- lo llamó el agente. -¿Has visto a Dana?

El silencio que mantenía el agente Labiorestaux le confirmaba al agente Krycek que él no había visto a la agente Scully.

En ese momento entraba Daniel Rivera, un agente latino que desempeñaba el mismo papel que Patrick Labiorestaux en aquella agencia, pero su nivel como hacker era bastante inferior al del agente Labiorestaux.

-Danny, ¿has visto a Dana?

-Ni sus luces, amigo- le respondió antes de sentarse frente a una PC y perderse entre sus múltiples usos.

-¿Alguien la ha visto?

Ninguno de los subalternos de los agentes Rivera y Labiorestaux que se encontraban allí respondieron.

El agente Krycek decidió seguir buscando por otro lado; pero cuando llegó al pasillo que lo llevaba al área de tácticas vio acercarse a Alexa Illianof y a Tezka Kunimitzu, dos de los que habitualmente eran líderes de los equipos tácticos y quienes no deseaba ver en esos momentos. Intentó regresar por donde había venido, pero Alexa Illianof ya lo había divisado a lo lejos.

-Ni lo pienses, Krycek- avanzó dejando un poco atrás a quien la acompañaba.

A Alexander Krycek, muy a su pesar, no le quedó más remedio que girar para mirar a una muy molesta superior. En esos momentos no tenía la seguridad de si escapar o quedarse a escuchar uno de los tantos reproches de Alexa Illianof.

-¿Por qué rayos no estás vestido?

El agente Krycek la observó con confusión ante la pregunta y Tezka Kunimitzu, que estaba junto a ellos tenía media sonrisa, mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados la pregunta hecha por su compañera.

-Alexa, no se si no te estás dando cuenta, pero si estoy vestido. Esto, lo que llevo puesto es un traje Armani de…- le indicaba antes de ser interrumpido por la Agente Illianof.

-No presumas tanto- se quejó. -La pregunta es: ¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme de combate? Saldremos en quince minutos- le mostraba su reloj.

-Estoy buscando a Dana- le aclaró.

-Búscala después, este no es momento para buscar a una persona que no desea ser encontrada- le comentó.

-¿Cómo que no desea ser encontrada? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confundido.

-¿No escuchaste los rumores?- le preguntó de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Se dice que a la agente Scully le dieron de baja supervisada, está fuera.

El agente Kunimitzu abrió los ojos de par en par y el agente Krycek se mostraba angustiado.

-Eso no puede ser, su condición de agente es excelente. No pueden darle de baja.

-Según la Sra. Summers, la agente Scully le está dando muchos problemas a la organización. Era favorable darle de baja antes de que cometiera alguna locura, ¿verdad agente Kunimitzu?

-Así es- respondió.

Lo que más necesitaba la agente Illianof era el apoyo del agente Kunimitzu en esos momentos. Había cierta complicidad entre ellos, como la uña y la mugre y todo su concepto raro y altruista cuando se traba de cierto apoyo para hacer cualquier cosa, como fastidiar al agente Krycek en ese preciso instante.

-Pero si estuvo aquí antes de ayer- recordó.

-Y antes de ayer fue que le dieron de baja. Fui yo quien le comunicó que la Sra. Summers deseaba verla; todos dicen que era para hablarle de su baja inmediata.

-Pero si Dana no me dijo nada- le comentó.

-¿Acaso la viste ese día, después de su reunión con la Sra. Summers; después de la misión?

-No, pero…

-Sus peros me están cansando, agente Krycek- le interrumpió de forma fría el agente Kunimitzu. -¿Por qué no mejor se preocupa por su trabajo y no por la situación de otro agente? Vaya a cambiarse, si salimos tarde por su despreocupación hacia el trabajo lo reportaré con el Sr. Bennedetty- expresó serio y sin intenciones de seguir jugando como lo estaba haciendo la agente Illianof.

El agente Krycek seguía preocupado por la situación de la agente Scully, pero la búsqueda de ésta tendría que dejarla para después. Tomando rumbo por aquel pasillo largo y lúgubre se alejó de aquellos superiores que representaban el poder oculto de un país dominante como Estados Unidos.

Alexa Illianof le regalaba una mirada de reproche a Tezka Kunimitzu. El sostenía una mirada vacía y muy poco le importaba aquella cara de reproche de la agente Illianof.

-Me estaba divirtiendo, Tezka- le reprochaba. -Necesitaba que me siguiera el juego.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar para tus juegos, Alexa. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, además prácticamente le mentiste y lo que le dijiste podría afecta su desempeño. Sabes cuales son las consecuencias si eso llega a pasar- expresó herméticamente.

-No exageres, él es bastante fuerte. No le afectará lo que pueda ocurrirle a la agente Scully; y no le mentí, sólo le dije lo que se comenta- justificó.

-Un hombre puede ser fuerte emocionalmente, pero cuando se enamora pierde toda capacidad de razonamiento y eso puede afectarlo gravemente- explicó.

-Y por eso tú has preferido el celibato, has puesto tu trabajo ante tus sentimientos y deseos carnales. Te has vuelto un robot, alguien sin alma y sin conciencia. El agente perfecto- comentaba mirándolo fijamente y dando en el clavo.

-Y pienso continuar así- agregó.

-Mis premoniciones dicen todo lo contrario- cerró los ojos. -El agente perfecto será cambiado, su vida dará un giro de 360 grados, del hombre frío y calculador no quedará ni rastro- expresó pasiva y con voz profunda.

-El día que tus delirios a los cuales llamas premoniciones sean ciertos me casaré con una civil, me haré pasar por abogado y tendré hijos- decía en forma de burla, algo casi no visto en él y dejó allí en medio de aquel pasillo a la agente Illianof, la cual ya había abierto los ojos y evitaba reír.

-No se nos permite estar con civiles- le gritó desde donde estaba. -Además quien te va a volver loco será precisamente un nueva integrante del Centro- comentó entre dientes, pero el agente Kunimitzu ya se había ido para cuando ella lo hubo dicho y la agente prosiguió hacía donde iba originalmente.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias.

Era muy difícil para el doctor Mulder trabajar con un paciente cuando su concentración estaba puesta en su intercomunicador y esperando la llamada de su secretaria.

-Y es difícil para mí pensar en que mis hijos se quedarán solos, porque la muerte es dolorosa y no podrán soportarla. ¿Qué pasará con ellos cuando yo me muera? No pueden vivir sin mí, me necesitan.

La paciente del doctor Mulder se había percatado de que él no le estaba prestando mucha atención y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-¡Doctor Mulder!- le llamó molesta. -¿Me está escuchando?

-Por supuesto, Sra. Harris ¿Por qué cree que sus hijos no podrán vivir sin usted?

-Ya se lo he dicho, depende de mí- explicó agobiada.

-¿Dependen de usted de qué forma?

-Soy su madre, los hijos no pueden vivir sin la madre. Es la ley de la naturaleza.

-Creo que su obsesión por la muerte y su temor hacia ella hace que sienta que sus hijos dependan mucho de usted cuando sucede así.

-¿Qué sabe usted? ¡No tiene hijos!- decía indignada.

-No, pero soy psicólogo y tengo la razón al decir que debe pensar que su deber de madre ya ha sido cumplido. Sus dos hijos son mayores de edad, el mayor está casado…

-¡Con una bruja!- agregó interrumpiéndolo.

-… y espera un hijo- prosiguió, -su nieto. Sus hijos ya no dependen ni económica ni emocionalmente de usted. No tienen dos años y ya le he dicho que no le puede temer a la muerte porque es el destino de todo ser humano sobre esta tierra.

-Es el peor destino- volvía a quejarse.

A la Sra. Harris el tema de la muerte no le agradaba para nada. El doctor Mulder la estaba tratando desde hacía un par de meses y sin ningún progreso. Ella tenía arraigada en su mente el temor hacia la muerte y la supuesta dependencia que sus hijos tenían hacia ella.

El Dr. Mulder ya estaba pensando que la señora era terca para racionar lo que sucedía con ella y que de por sí ya no tenía mucho remedio. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y al mirar su reloj respiró con cierto alivio.

-Se nos terminó el tiempo, Sra. Harris- cerró el expediente que llevaba consigo.

-Pero aun no hemos terminado- comentó con desconcierto.

-Sí, terminamos; la veré la próxima semana- se puso de pie junto con la Sra. Harris. -Y otra cosa, Sra. Harris, comprenda que la muerte es inevitable y que el ser humano ha aprendido a convivir con ella desde que era una célula.

La Sra. Harris no dijo nada, lo miró molesta y salió de allí echando fuego por la boca. El Sr. Mulder giró hacia su escritorio, sentándose delante de él para revisar unos papeles. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Dr. Mulder, su extraña amiga está saliendo del consultorio del Dr. Rogers y ambos se están despidiendo.

El Dr. Mulder no esperó a que su secretaría terminara de darle el mensaje, ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su oficina y la Srta. Scully ya iba en dirección al ascensor y él la intercepto allí.

-Hola- le saludó con cierta emoción.

-Hola- respondió ella perturbada al verlo ahí y mirando para todos los lados, averiguando de donde él había salido.

-¿Cómo le fue con el Dr. Rogers?- preguntó con mucha amabilidad, una amabilidad que confundía.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- contestó contrariada mientras llamaba el ascensor.

-Es bueno escucharlo.

La agente Scully a la espera del ascensor, esperaba que el Dr. Mulder se alejara de ella, pero él no tenía intenciones de ello.

El la seguía observando tan fijamente que eso empezaba a incomodarla mucho y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Desea algo?- le preguntó.

-No, claro que no- contestó. -Mas bien me preguntaba si desea usted tomar una taza de café conmigo.

-Jamás he deseado tomar café con extraños- contestó fríamente.

El no se esperaba que ese acercamiento entre ellos sería tan gélido y más por parte de ella que, al abrir el ascensor sus puertas, entró dejando al doctor Mulder más que desconcertando, mientras el elevador volvía a cerrar sus puertas.

-De acuerdo, se está haciendo la dura- se quedó pensativo por algunos minutos. -Algo se me ocurrirá, ya verás- y así volvió a su oficina.

El Centro

Frank Bennedetty, tercero al mando de dicha organización y excelente perfilista, se encontraba reunido con Andrew Summers, jefe y señor del Centro. Ambos conversaban sobre las misiones en el Medio Oriente; pero cuando las puertas automáticas de dicha oficina empezaron abrirse, ellos centraron su atención en ellas.

Hannah Summers hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Me llamabas?- preguntó ella tan calmada como el agua.

-Así es- respondió el Sr. Summers. -¿Resolviste el asunto de la agente Scully?

-Por supuesto, le dije que si no se trataba le daría de baja inmediata; a lo cual ella no respondió muy gustosa- contestó.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó con dejo de impaciencia.

-Aceptó ir con un psicólogo- la mirada de molestia del Sr. Summers no le preocupó. -Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en este caso. Sabes que no es plausible para ninguno de los tres que ella esté fuera del Centro- aclaró.

-Si no tiene una ocupación será peor para ella, pensara más en lo de su hermana y en definitiva se hundirá más de lo que está si no se empieza a tratar- agregó el Sr. Bennedetty.

-Es cierto que Dana Scully es una de las mejores de esta organización, pero es inconcebible que estemos perdiendo tiempo con ella. Está arriesgando las misiones, arriesgándose ella misma- comentó el Sr. Summers.

-Sólo dale tiempo, es lo que necesita- le pidió la Sra. Summers.

-¿Tiempo? Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos. El personal es escaso y las misiones se complican, tengo la directiva presionándome todo el tiempo; y yo no estoy muy dispuesto a ver como Dana Scully juega a hacerse la hermana depresiva- expresó quejumbroso.

-No se está haciendo- dijo con voz dura el Sr. Bennedetty. -A veces me irrita tu manera de hablar- se dispuso a mirar a la Sra. Summers tratando de olvidar su disgusto con el Sr. Summers. -¿Cuándo veré a la agente Scully en mi oficina?- preguntó.

-No la envié contigo, Frank- le aclaró.

-¿Cómo que no la enviaste conmigo?- preguntó confundido. -¿Con quien la enviaste?

-Se negó a tratarse contigo, dijo que no ejerces tu verdadera profesión desde mucho antes de ocupar tu puesto aquí en El Centro- le comentó.

-¿De dónde sacó tremenda estupidez?- preguntó ofendido.

-No te enfades, por lo menos aceptó el trato que le ofrecí, así que la envié con el Dr. Rogers…

-¿Ese vejete? Sus tratamientos son de la época de Freud- comentaba enfadado el Sr. Bennedetty.

-Después de su retiro se dedicó a ejercer la psicología, su carrera antes de entrar a la CIA, ha ayudado a civiles; pero su verdadero servicio ha sido ayudar a los agentes, ayudarlos a tratarse; ha sido de gran importancia su colaboración hacia nosotros. Es un excelente psicólogo, no hay duda de ello- comentaba la Sra. Summers.

-Si tu lo dices- expresó no muy convencido el Sr. Bennedetty. -Espero que no la vuelva más loca de lo que está.

El Sr. Summers intento reír ante el comentario del Sr. Bennedetty, pero la mirada fría que le dio éste le obligó a reconsiderar tal acción.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cenaremos esta noche los cuatro?- preguntó. -Margaret está empeñada en reavivar nuestra vida social.

-Por supuesto, ¿en tu casa o en la nuestra?- preguntó el Sr. Summers.

-Mejor que sea fuera, en Argo´s, sería más que perfecto. Yo invito- les comunicó.

-Por supuesto Frank, esta noche a los ocho en Argo´s- comentó la Sra. Summers.

Después de eso el Sr. Bennedetty sonrió y les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en forma de despedida antes de retirarse de aquella oficina.

El Sr. Summers sentía la mirada profunda de su colega y esposa sobre él y eso de cierta manera le incomodaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inquietó.

-Espero que te calmes con respecto al asunto de Dana y ponte en sus zapatos, ella perdió a su hermana. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si perdieras a la tuya?

Y al hacer esa pregunta se retiró de allí dejando a su esposo sumido en sus reflexiones.

Día siguiente.

El Centro vivía en constante movimiento. Los agentes internos, como se les llamaba a los que residían dentro de aquel complejo, trabajaban allí día y noche, con ciertos momentos de descanso; aunque literalmente siempre estaban desempeñando sus funciones ya establecidas. Por el contrario, los agentes externos, como se les llamaba a los que vivían fuera del complejo, sólo trabajaban dentro de él cuando se les solicitaba y sólo trabajaban algunas horas o algunos días, eso dependía de la misión que estuvieran realizando.

Aquel día se estaban acoplando a un pequeño cambio, aunque no era importante y tampoco trascendental; la nueva integración de un agente en el equipo y la agencia significaba de cierto modo tener que conocer a tal agente, lo cual no era gratificante para algunos, para otros tedioso, y para los otros verdaderamente aburrido.

Aquel frío día de otoño, al Centro, donde la temperatura era agradable, llegó Kaoru Kawasaki, agente internacional que residía en Japón, pero transferida a los Estados Unidos por propia petición. Al reportarse con Frank Bennedetty, como lo establecía el protocolo, él la llevo con los demás agentes que se reunían en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo o en los ratos libres, cuando no podían llegar a las áreas sociales del complejo.

-Agentes.

La voz del Sr. Bennedetty, tan varonil, gruesa y oscura, provocó la atención en los agentes, tal y como debía hacer una voz superiora y de mando.

-Les presento a Kaoru Kawasaki, nueva integrante de las filas de El Centro. Asegúrense de que se sienta a gusto entre nosotros.

-Sí, señor- respondieron al unísono los que estaban sentados en la mesa en la cual específicamente él se dirigió en un principio.

-Agente Kunimitzu- le llamó.

-¿Sí, señor?

-La agente Kawasaki trabajará bajo su mando. No tengo que decirle más nada.

El agente Kunimitzu asintió afirmativamente y el Sr. Bennedetty se retiró. La agente Kawasaki se quedó de pie frente a aquella mesa donde había varios agentes, la mayoría veteranos en el lugar y algunos la observaban con curiosidad; los demás estaban más atentos a sus almuerzos, tazas de café o té y sus agendas electrónicas que a la chica nueva.

El agente Rivera, que era un poco más sociable, simpático y más por decir mujeriego, estaba impresionado con la belleza asiática que estaba delante de él.

-¿Por qué no se sienta Agente Kawasaki? Esta ya es su casa- expresó de una forma simpática y dándole la bienvenida.

-Gracias agente…- confundida tomaba asiento.

-Rivera- agregó comprendiendo su ignorancia hacía su nombre. -Déjeme presentarles al equipo y empezando por mí, soy Daniel Rivera, trabajo en Sistemas junto al nerd que no deja de babear frente a su laptop y que está a su izquierda…

-Patrick Labiorestaux- se presentó sin siquiera mirar a la chica. -Y Daniel, vuelve a referirte a mí de esa manera y se me olvidará que eres mi mejor amigo- se levantó de allí y tomó su laptop para retirarse.

-Descuide, agente Kawasaki, él siempre es así- expresó disculpándose por su amigo. -Bueno, a su derecha- prosiguió, -está Tezka Kunimitzu, su superior inmediato y líder del equipo Beta, a su lado está Alexa Illianof, líder del equipo Delta.

-Bienvenida, agente- le saludó.

-Gracias señora- respondió.

-Llámame Alexa- le pidió.

-Y continuando con los últimos y al final de la mesa están Rachel y Marcus Webster, los niños mimados de la agencia.

Los Webster lo miraron de mala gana y él dejó de mirarlos rápidamente, no era nada divertido airar a los Webster. En ese momento pasaba cerca de ellos y con mucha prisa la agente Hannigan.

-Alyson, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Danny- y continuó su camino.

-Damas y caballeros, esa fue la arpía de Alyson Hannigan- expresó con cierto aborrecimiento.

El agente Rivera no dijo más nada, su choque con la Agente Hannigan lo había puesto de mal humor. La agente Kawasaki decidió pasar de las presentaciones a las preguntas.

-¿Quién es el líder del equipo Alfa?- preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

-Dana Scully- respondió Alexa Illianof.

-La loca exclusiva del lugar- agregó el agente Rivera, volviendo a la conversación.

-No entiendo- expresó embrollada la Agente Kawasaki.

-La agente Scully tiene un desorden mental muy severo- explicó el agente Rivera, -en pocas palabras se le volaron todos los tornillos del cerebro- expresó siendo muy gráfico.

-¿A qué se debe su condición?- preguntó interesada en el tema.

-La agente Scully no está loca- intervino el Agente Krycek ya sentándose junto al agente Rivera y provocando sorpresa entre los que ya estaban presentes. -Hola Danny, ¿te diviertes o es que te gusta que Dana te patee el trasero como la última vez?- le preguntó con ironía.

-Alex, qué sorpresa- le dijo algo asustado el agente Rivera. -Bueno, los dejo- y se levantó y huyó como quien huye del diablo.

-Agente Kawasaki, él es Alexander Krycek, otro agente del Centro- hizo la presentación la agente Illianof a falta del agente Rivera.

El agente Krycek miró a la nueva y sólo la saludó con una reverencia de cabeza.

-¿Ya terminaron las presentaciones?- preguntó el agente Kunimitzu que no había dicho nada desde la llegada de la agente Kawasaki. -Sígame Agente- guardó su agenda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se puso de pie, -tengo trabajo para usted- le comunicó.

-De acuerdo- expresó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Alexa, recuerda que tienes que realizar el perfil de Xian- le recordó el Agente.

-No tienes que recordármelo, Tezka- expresó sin mirarlo y muy concentrada en su taza de té.

El agente Kunimitzu comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, viéndose obligada la agente Kawasaki a seguirlo y no a todos en el lugar les agradaba la actitud pedante de quien ella seguía.

-La compadezco, no durará mucho trabajando para él- comentó el agente Webster, que hablaba por primera vez.

-Es todo lo contrario, Marcus- indicó la Agente Illianof, -ella está completamente agradecida de que el Sr. Bennedetty la haya colocado con Tezka.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó.

-Sabes por qué lo digo- y se retiró de allí dejando una estela de confusión.

Después de la llegada de la agente Kawasaki, todo volvió a su respectiva normalidad, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres laborales y todo estaba en paz hasta el arribo del equipo Omega que llegaba de Irán, luego de una fructífera misión donde se capturó un importante líder terrorista de Medio Oriente y gran amigo de Bin Laden, lo cual representaba un gran golpe contra todo lo concerniente a Osama.

El capturado llegaba herido, ya que se tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza para poder atraparlo, herido en una pierna aun daba batalla a sus captores y golpeaba a algunos. Intentaban llevarlo a enfermería y la doctora Summers que corría hacía él con una jeringa en mano que contenía un fuerte sedante no pudo evitar ser golpeada y enviada a una esquina y la jeringa hacia otra por el loco terrorista.

Y todo se volvió un desastre cuando varios agentes lo tiraron al suelo para sostenerlo con fuerza, mientras el capturado gritaba iracundo en su idioma. En ese instante entraba la agente Scully, que sorprendida por el desastre en el lugar ni sabía como actuar hasta que vio la jeringa en el suelo.

-¡Toma la maldita jeringa!- gritó uno de los agentes del equipo Omega.

Ella reaccionó al oír a su compañero de trabajo gritar y tomó la jeringa enseguida del suelo, corrió hacia el grupo tendido en el suelo y le colocó el sedante en el cuello al terrorista enfadado, provocando que quedara inconsciente en pocos minutos.

-Gracias, agente Scully- le agradeció uno de los agentes que se incorporaba del suelo.

-No fue nada- respondió ésta, que no tardo mucho en ver como la doctora Summers intentaba ponerse de pie. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Sí, aunque mi cara lo está resintiendo- expresó dolorosamente mientras se tocaba el lado golpeado de su cara.

-Debes verte eso- le recomendó.

-¿Por qué no lo miras tú? También eres doctora.

La agente Scully sonrió un poco.

-Creo que la medicina es algo de mi pasado- expresó con cierta melancolía.

-Difiero, jamás se abandona la medicina y ella jamás abandona a quienes la practicaron en alguna época- miró al tipo tirado en el suelo y que colocaban en una camilla. -Lo que acabas de hacer es prueba de ello.

-Sólo le coloque el sedante- justificó.

-A eso me refiero.

El Sr. Bennedetty llegaba acompañado del agente Krycek y ambos no podían creer el desastre que había dejado el equipo Omega, el terrorista y el equipo de enfermería en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó.

-Amhub se volvió loco señor- explicó el líder del equipo Omega.

-Eso no es excusa para tal caos, agente Wolf.

-Lo siento, señor- se disculpó.

-Quiero un informe de la misión sobre mi escritorio en medía hora, agente- le pidió.

-De acuerdo, señor- y se retiró junto con los demás miembros de su equipo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Margaret?- le preguntó preocupado a la doctora mientras se acercaba a ella y le tocaba el lado lastimado de su cara.

-Choqué con una pared de músculos islámicos- le explicó con una expresión de dolor en su rostro e intentando que el Sr. Bennedetty no le tocara el rostro.

-Más bien ella chocó contigo- dijo divertido.

-No te burles- se quejó.

-Vamos a la enfermería para que te vean.

Ambos se alejaron dejando solos a los agentes Krycek y Scully.

-Hola- le saludó él.

-Hola- dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Hace días que no te veo- le comentó con cierta preocupación.

-He estado haciendo ciertas cosas- le explicó sin entrar en detalles.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el corredor lentamente y sin tener intención de ir a algún lugar en particular.

-Me dijeron que te habían dado de baja- le comentó.

-¿Quién te dijo tal tontería?- le preguntó contrariada. -Eso no es cierto.

-Esperaba que me explicaras lo que en realidad está sucediendo- le pidió preocupado.

-Me redujeron las misiones, pero aun sigo trabajando- le explicó. -La Sra. Summers me envió con un psicólogo para no tener que darme de baja definitivamente.

-Eso es bueno. ¿O no?

-Es tedioso, yo no se si un psicólogo será la solución para todo lo que me pasa- expresó algo confundida.

-Por alguna razón la Sra. Summers cree que un psicólogo te ayudará- expresó. -¿Te estás tratando con el Sr. Bennedetty?- le preguntó.

-No- respondió rápidamente y alarmada. -Jamás me trataría con semejante desquiciado, es él quien necesita más ayuda que yo; sabes por qué lo digo.

-¿Y con quién te tratas?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa en su cara por lo que ella había dicho.

- Con un Agente retirado que ahora trabaja como psicólogo. El Dr. Rogers- contestó.

-He escuchado que es un excelente especialista- comentó. -Ha ayudado a mucho, Rachel se trata con él.

-¿Rachel Webster? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella misma me lo dijo y todos saben que ella no está muy bien de la cabeza- agregó haciendo la señal de locura con un dedo.

-Dentro de este hueco no se sabe quien es normal y quien no- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. -Rachel paranoica, Alexa y sus desvaríos, Tezka y su actitud frívola, Alyson y su egocentrismo y yo con mi angustia existencial y depresión eterna; formamos un grupo digno del psiquiátrico. ¿No lo crees?

-Este lugar cambia a las personas- detuvo la marcha, obligando a la agente Scully a hacer lo mismo. -Pero en fin- le tomó de las manos, -sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Dana.

-Gracias Alex, no sabes como necesito tu apoyo- le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. -Bueno, te dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer y lo que menos necesito ahora es un sermón del Sr. Bennedetty.

Ante una última sonrisa ella se retiró y él hubiera deseado que ese beso hubiera sido en la boca y que esa sonrisa hubiera expresado amor por él.

Alexander Krycek deseaba y amaba a Dana Scully, ella parecía inalcanzable y él no era muy dado a declarar lo que sentía por ella. Se decía que los agentes no se enamoraban, pero él lo estaba y se decía así mismo que Dana Scully sería muy pronto para él.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben, de CC, de la Fox pero yo me los robe hace tiempo. Agradecimiento a la Rovi y la Vero jajajaja

* * *

En la noche

Departamento del Dr. Mulder

El Dr. Mulder era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo y, por consiguiente, era de vida solitaria y no contaba con muchos amigos en su agenda. No es que fuera un ermitaño, pero sus amigos más allegados se contaban con una mano, tres chiflados ufólogos y dos lesbianas; extraño quinteto, pero eran como su familia.

Esa noche, como todas las noches, se encontraba sentado frente a su computador viendo fotografías de ovnis y marcianos, algo que era uno de sus pasatiempos desde que era un niño. Esa noche recibiría visitas que no esperaba, se puso de pie al escuchar el timbre y al abrir la puerta dos personas entraron a su departamento sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó confundido.

-Estábamos aburridos y vinimos a visitarte- respondió Langly, un tipo de cabello rubio y largo, gafas grandes y que vestía una camisa de los años setenta.

-No creo que ese sea el motivo de su visita, chicos- comentó no muy convencido.

-No entiendo por qué preguntas si sabes por qué venimos- comentó Frohike, un tipo de baja estatura, calvo, con gafas y al extremo de la paranoia, porque se encontraba cerrando las ventanas y buscando algo dentro de uno de los floreros de aquel departamento.

-Entonces díganme lo que vinieron a decirme- les pidió.

-¿Nos estás echando?- le preguntó Frohike.

-No, literalmente- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Debes sociabilizar, Mulder- le aconsejó Langly dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Hoy no tengo deseos para eso.

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre y el Dr. Mulder abrió, esa vez entraron dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¿Vinieron juntos?- les preguntó el Dr. Mulder al ver a su secretaria, junto a su pareja y al quinto de sus amigos.

-Nos encontramos con Byers en el ascensor- le explicó Janet, su secretaria. -¡Hola Frohike!- le saludó efusivamente al verlo.

-Hola Mulder ¿Qué tal?- le saludó el tipo llamado Byers, que vestía con traje de oficina a pesar de que las horas de oficina ya habían pasado y traía una barba de al parecer varios meses, pero bien cuidada.

-Sarah ¿Qué hacen tú y Janet aquí?- les preguntó al verlas allí.

-Janet quería cenar aquí, así que compramos cena y vinimos para acá- respondió.

-Y tú que la complaces en todo- expresó incomodo.- Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó al ver como todos se acomodaban en el pequeño salón y Janet le servía un plato de cena a todos.

-No te ofusques, Mulder, un poco de compañía no le cae mal a nadie- le dijo Janet.

El Dr. Mulder le daba la razón mentalmente, pero por no darlo a demostrar se sentó de mala gana en su sillón de cuero negro que ya había sido ocupado por las chicas. Sin pedirlo, Sarah, la novia de Janet, le pasaba un plato de cena.

-Es pollo al curri- le aclaró.

-¿Está envenenado?- le preguntó desconfiado.

-Si lo estuviera, ¿crees que te lo diría?- tal pregunta había sido su respuesta.

-¿Cuánto van a dejar de odiarse?- le preguntó Byers.

-Ella me quitó a la mujer que amaba- expresó en forma de protesta.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que resultara lesbiana- se defendió.

-Míralo por el lado amable, Mulder, pueden hacer un trío si así lo quisieran- les recomendó Frohike de manera pervertida.

Y Sarah que se encontraba a su lado lo golpeó en la cabeza y él solo pudo quejarse.

-¿Recibiste las fotografías?- le preguntó Byers al Dr. Mulder prestándole poca importancia a la discusión que sostenían Sarah y Frohike a un extremo del salón.

-Sí, las estaba viendo hace un momento- contestó.

-Yo pensé que te íbamos a encontrar teniendo sexo con tu nueva chica- comentó Janet.

-¿Qué chica?- preguntaron con curiosidad y al unísono los caballeros presentes.

Y al Dr. Mulder le sorprendía lo descarada que podía llegar hacer su secretaria y amiga, y ya se estaba imaginando el por qué de la visita de sus amigos; era una intervención y odiaba las intervenciones.

-No voy a decir nada- expresó poniéndose de pie.

-Bien lo diré yo- dijo Janet. -Mulder está detrás de una paciente del Dr. Rogers, la cual ya había visto antes en Starbuck´s

-¿Una chica que toma café fuera de casa? Te hacía más hogareño, Mulder- expresó con ironía Sarah.

-No diré nada- agregó él.

-¿Cómo es ella?- le preguntó Langly a Janet.

-Pelirroja, atlética… una maldita arpía- describió yéndose a lo malicioso.

-No puedes decir eso de ella, no la conoces- defendió el Dr. Mulder a la desconocida.

-¡Tú tampoco!- dijeron todos a la vez.

Y en ese instante vio que se su secretaria había hablado con cada uno de ellos anteriormente y eso le molestaba.

-Esto es el colmo, estoy tratando con un grupo de paranoicos patológicos- expresó enfadado.

-Tus últimas relaciones con mujeres enigmáticas y oscuras no fueron nada divertidas- le recordó Langly.

-Ni siquiera para mí- expresó melancólico Frohike.

-Phoebe te dejó porque le pareció más divertido acostarse con el Big Ben de Inglaterra- recordó Byers.

-Y Diana casi te lleva al borde del suicidio- prosiguió Janet. -Creo que deberás pensarlo mejor si quieres relacionarte con esta extraña, así nadie se preocupa y tendremos vidas normales sin que nos las pongas de cabeza- puntualizó.

-Odio cuando Janet me levanta para que salgamos a buscarte al bar más lejano de la ciudad, sacarte de allí y limpiar tus miserias, Mulder- agregó Sarah.

-Si es así- el Dr. Mulder se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. -Quien no quiera verme con esa extraña mujer, que no lo haga, sigan de largo en el camino y déjense de ridiculeces; parecen mi madre divida en cinco- sermoneó. -¡Fuera!- les pidió airadamente.

No había caso, él iba a seguir con su plan y ellos no podían hacer nada, se pusieron de pie y uno a uno fueron saliendo de aquel departamento.

-No botes el pollo, me costó 40 dólares- le pidió Janet. -Guárdalo para más tarde- y salió.

-Amigo, no importa lo que digan si está tan buena como dijo Janet; hasta te puedo ofrecer un mano- dijo pillonamente Frohike.

-Creo que esta vez sólo la tendré para mí- le aclaró.

-Me desilusionas- expresó triste.

Los cinco amigos del Dr. Mulder salieron de aquel departamento sin haber logrado nada. Eran personas que se preocupaban por el bienestar del doctor y sólo querían darle una mano, un par de consejos; pero esa vez como tantas otras él hizo oídos sordos.

Él entendía las razones de la intervención, en el pasado él fue victima de grandes desamores y sus amigos fueron su único apoyo en esos duros momentos; pero esa vez él aseguraba que con Dana Scully las cosas serían distintas, algo en su interior se lo decía. Aunque su interior no le estaba diciendo que sería mucho más distinto de lo que estaba pensado.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias

Una semana después

Estacionamiento subterráneo.

Cuando la agente Scully terminaba su sesión con el Dr. Rogers y salía de aquel consultorio, lo que menos deseaba era que el resto de su día se complicara; pero como era natural y afectaba a cada ser viviente del planeta, el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

Sostenía una lucha campal con una llanta delantera de su auto que se había ponchado, no sabía como colocar el repuesto y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Llamar a una grúa no era lo adecuado porque el auto no se había descompuesto y era demasiado orgullosa como para llamar a su mejor amigo para que viniera a ponerle la llanta.

-Conozco seis maneras diferentes de matar a un sujeto, pero no se colocar una maldita llanta- expresó frustrada. -Confirmado, eres todo un fracaso Dana Scully.

Ya le faltaba poco para empezar a dispararle a la llanta y así descargar toda su rabia. Agachada observaba sin saber que hacer con el neumático, era bastante fácil colocarlo, el punto radicaba que ella no sabía por donde empezar.

De repente intuyó que no estaba sola allí, que algo o alguien se acercaba a ella y cuando sintió esa presencia ya tan cerca sus finos y veloces reflejos actuaron inmediatamente. Giró y se levantó deprisa golpeando en la nariz a quien se le había acercado, había sido tan rápida que no predijo que quien había golpeado era el Dr. Mulder que se encontraba de rodillas tocándose la nariz y quejándose de dolor.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó ella al ver al inocente doctor de rodillas y ella le imitó. -¿Está usted bien?

-Creo que me rompió la nariz- su voz se escuchaba difusa por tener la nariz cubierta por sus manos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada. -No supe que era usted.

-¿No ha probado la técnica de: ver y luego atacar?- preguntó quejumbroso al ver que su nariz empezaba a sangrar.

-Es un impulso irreprimible, lo siento- volvió a disculparse. -Deje de tocarse la nariz y déjeme ver.

-¡Me la rompió!- se volvió a quejar.

-No sea infantil Dr. Mulder- le pidió ya molesta. -Quiero ver que tan grave es- le explicó.

Él no estaba nada confiado, pero para él mejor que ella le viera y no sabía el por qué; despacio se quitó la mano de la nariz. Esta empezaba a hincharse rápidamente y a mostrarse morada, sangraba poco por lo cual ella no se alarmo más de lo que estaba. La agente Scully apretó con delicadeza la nariz del Dr. Mulder lo que provocó un grito de dolor en él, lo cual la obligo a reír.

-¿Se divierte? Ya veo, me rompe la nariz y se divierte- decía incómodo con ella.

-Le ruego que me disculpe- y ya le estaba pareciendo patético tantas disculpas y volvió a apretarle la nariz. -Le alegrará saber que no está rota, sólo se mallugó.

-¡¿Cómo que no esta rota?! ¡Estoy sangrando!- volvió a cubrirse la nariz.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco al notar que el caballero era muy quejumbroso, se puso de pie y fue a su auto en busca de su bolso y cuando él vio que ella sacaba un tampón de su bolso puso los ojos como platos.

-La nariz tiene pequeños vasos que por un pequeño trauma sangran con facilidad- le explicó mientras sacaba el tampón del interior de su envoltura. -Esto detendrá el sangrado.

Cuando la agente Scully rompió en dos partes el tampón el Dr. Mulder se veía notoriamente confundido y cuando ella intentó colocar ambos trozos en el interior de las fosas nasales del doctor, él echó la cabeza hacía atrás en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?- le preguntó contrariado.

-Intento colocarle esto en su nariz para que deje de sangrar- le explicó a la vez que le mostraba los dos trozos del tampón.

-¡Eso precisamente no va en las fosas nasales!- exclamó asqueado. -Va en otro tipo de orificio.

-¡Es nuevo!- exclamó indignada.- Ni siquiera tengo la regla- le explicó.

-¡Demasiada información para procesar, señorita!- le comentó abatido.

-De acuerdo- devolvió los tampones al interior de su bolso y sacó un pañuelo. -¿Esto le parece mucho mejor?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- y el tomó el pañuelo agradecido.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y de repente, sin saber por qué, reinó el silencio entre ellos. La agente Scully respiró angustiada al ver que aún tenía encima el problema de la llanta.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- le preguntó el Dr. Mulder.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió al ver que ella no aceptaría su ayuda, así que, sin ella pedírselo, se puso manos a la obra y empezó a colocar el repuesto del auto de la agente. Ella intentaba pedirle que no lo hiciera, ¿pero cómo? Ella lo había golpeado y a él no le resultó gran cosa y se puso a colocar la llanta; y era halagador de cierta forma.

A los pocos minutos él colocó la llanta que tal vez a ella le hubiera costado una eternidad, él colocó el gato hidráulico, la llave y la llanta ponchada dentro del baúl y luego lo cerró para colocarse junto a ella como si fuera un héroe, pero con la nariz hecha un desastre.

-No sé que decir- expresó apenada.- No sé si es adecuado un gracias, un disculpe y un gracias, o sólo un disculpe.

-Diga lo que quiera- le aconsejó.

-Bueno…- sonrió apenada, -gracias- extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de él.

-Aunque yo aceptaría algo más que un gracias- expresó mientras aún le agarraba la mano.

Ella de repente dejó de mirarlo apenada, su mirada se volvió fría y desafiante y él se sintió intimidado; y le soltó la mano inmediatamente.

-Creo que no me entendió- explicó él.

-¿A no?- ella se acercó a la puerta de su auto, -creo que entendí perfectamente.

-Sólo quiero invitarla a almorzar- comentó él rápidamente al ver que ella intentaba subir a su auto.

-Eso es imposible- formuló con duda.

-Ambos estaríamos a mano- expuso. -Usted me golpeo y yo aun la ayude con su auto, creo que sería la mejor manera de recompensarme.

-No lo creo, porque usted me está invitando a mí- intentó comprender la situación de la propuesta. -Sería yo quien debería hacer tal invitación.

-¿Lo haría?- preguntó buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de ella. -Que importa que sea usted o yo quien haga la invitación- agregó al ver que ella no había contestado.

-Es que…- intentó buscar alguna respuesta en su cabeza para aceptar la invitación, pero no la encontraba.

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A usted le resulta divertido almorzar con una extraña?- preguntó aún más confusa.

-¿Quién dijo que usted es una extraña?- preguntó él concienzudamente.

Al escuchar esa pregunta ella esquivó su mirada tan profunda y tierna, la incomodaba, pero a la vez le atraía, aunque no debía, no estaba permitido; pero diez minutos después se encontraba entregándole a un mesero su abrigo y sentándose justo frente al Dr. Mulder en un elegante restaurante árabe que quedaba justo frente al instituto donde el trabajaba.

-¿Podría traernos un poco de hielo?- le pidió al mesero la inquieta agente.

-Sí, señorita- le dijo el mesero, que les entregó dos menús y se llevaba sus abrigos.

-¿Quiere tomar un trago antes de ordenar?- le preguntó el Dr. Mulder caballerosamente.

-No- contestó ella mientras colocaba su móvil en un extremo de la mesa porque en cualquier momento la llamarían, -debo trabajar- miró hacia afuera contando los autos estacionados y memorizando las placas; luego dirigió su mirada a las personas que estaban en el restaurante y también las contó, y memorizó sus rostros; buscó las posibles salidas de emergencia y tocó por debajo de la mesa en busca de algún dispositivo explosivo o de vigilancia. Era algo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en un lugar publico; asegurarse que el lugar no era peligroso para ella.

Él la miraba fijamente, no podía evitarlo y ni siquiera sabía que estaba ella haciendo en esos momentos, sólo la miraba; le resultaba verdaderamente hermosa a pesar de que era una mujer que reflejaba muy pocas emociones en su rostro. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo al sentir que él la miraba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Nada- contestó. -Sólo me preguntaba si el hombre que la acompañaba el otro día es su pareja.

-Sí- y le dio gracia el rostro de desilusión que él había mostrado, -mi pareja de trabajo y mejor amigo- aclaró.

Y él bailó de alegría para cuando el mesero regresó con el hielo que ella había ordenado con anterioridad.

-Gracias- agradeció mientras abría su servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

-¿Desean ordenar?- les preguntó el mesero.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí- expresó frustrado el doctor. -¿Acaso sólo son árabes los que vienen a comer aquí?

De repente la agente Scully tomó la situación bajo su control y empezó a leer el menú en voz alta y en el idioma que éste estaba escrito y se dirigió al mesero en el mismo idioma y éste le respondió de igual forma, mientras que Dr. Mulder los miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Le gusta el pollo?

Él sólo asintió y ella siguió charlando con el mesero en árabe, luego éste tomó los menús y se retiró.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó estupefacto. -¿Qué ordenó?

-Pollo para usted y para mí la cabeza de Bin Laden en un plato- le dijo mientras envolvía trozos de hielo en una servilleta. Él empezó a reír y ella junto a él, pero no lo miró, seguía en lo suyo con la servilleta y el hielo. -Tenga- le dio los trozos de hielo envueltos en la servilleta. -Póngaselo en la nariz, así se le bajara la inflamación.

-Gracias- expresó él. -Es muy atenta.

-No lo soy. Sólo que… se ve horrible- le explicó señalando la nariz de él. -Le pegue muy fuerte.

-Descuida- cruzó la línea, una línea que no sabía si debía cruzar. -¿Puedo tutearte?

-Ya lo hizo- era un desconocido que para bien o para mal le interesaba conocer aunque no lo demostrara y no iba a cruzar tan rápido la línea del respeto como él lo había hecho. -No tiene caso que se lo impida.

-Es más cómodo- justificó al notar que ella no lo tuteó, pero no iba a criticar ni a pedirle que lo tratara por tú. Sabía que ella era de las que necesitaban tiempo y se lo daría. -¿No te sientes vieja cuando no te tutean?- preguntó.

-En mi trabajo eso es un requisito- explicó, -y no me he percatado si me siento vieja cuando me dicen usted.

-En mi trabajo por igual. Pero hay días en que me siento como Carl- decía abrumado.

-¿Cómo el Dr. Rogers?- preguntó ella.

-Así es. A propósito ¿Cómo te va con él?

-Es una pregunta personal que no pienso responder- expresó molesta con dicha pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres tan esquiva?

-Es psicólogo, averígüelo- contestó cortante.

-Me resultaría más fácil ver su expediente.

-¿Puede hacerlo?- preguntó alarmada porque sabía que si veía su expediente conocería cosas de ella que no debía conocer.

-No- contestó risueño. -No sin permiso del Dr. Rogers.

-Si viera mi expediente estoy segura que desistiría de esa idea de querer tratarme- le comentó tratando de ser muy obvia en vista de lo que él pretendía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó pero no espero respuesta alguna. -Quieres aparentar ser alguien que no eres delante de mí y de todos. En tus ojos puedo ver que has sufrido durante muchos años, sólo has tenido pocos momentos de felicidad en tu vida; aunque muy dentro de ti hay una mujer amorosa y tierna, y ocultas esa faceta con la mujer que está delante de mí; una mujer fría y calculadora.

Nunca nadie se atrevió a descifrar de esa manera a Dana Scully, ni siquiera un extraño, pero él se había atrevido y eso a ella le impresionaba. La habilidad que él tenía para desglosar a una persona con sólo mirarla a los ojos era increíble y eso a ella le provocó fascinación e interés hacia él.

Dana Scully había caído en las redes que el destino había tejido para ambos, acompañando desde ese momento al Dr. Mulder que había caído en ellas desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella cafetería de Starbuck´s

-¡Wow!- expresó conmocionada. -Excelente perfil sobre mí, Dr. Mulder. ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Gajes del oficio- explicó.

-En mi mundo laboral usted sería alguien digno de admiración- comentó ella muy bajo, aunque él la escucho.

El iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el mesero que llegaba con la orden de ambos. Primero le sirvió a la agente Scully y luego al Dr. Mulder.

-Gracias- dijo el doctor y el mesero se retiró. Él sonrió con gracia al ver la orden de la agente Scully. -No sabía que la cabeza de Bin Laden se llegaba a parecer a una coliflor- y ella sonrió ligeramente. -¿Eres vegetariana?- preguntó llegando a temer ser imprudente.

-No- contestó ella aligerando sus nervios, -sólo que cuido mi peso- contestó mientras recordaba las tantas veces que discutió con su hermana porque ella le decía que si quería correr rápido en el campo de batalla debía comer ligero, a lo que Melissa Scully siempre se mostró con negatividad.

De repente el móvil de la agente sonó, el Dr. Mulder pensó que ella no iba a contestar; pero se equivocó. Ella dejó el tenedor a un lado y contestó deprisa.

-Scully- fue su saludo y de repente una voz autoritaria del otro lado de la línea le dio a entender que no iba a terminar de almorzar; escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decían a través del aparato con un rostro bastante serio y que al Dr. Mulder le provocaba curiosidad. De repente ella colgó sin despedirse, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y llamó al mesero mientras entraba su móvil en su bolso y se ponía de pie. -Por favor, necesito mi abrigo- y el mesero fue en su búsqueda.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el Dr. Mulder preocupado al ponerse de pie.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo, Dr. Mulder, pero debo irme- explicó ella rápidamente mientras el mesero que había vuelto le ayudaba a colocarse su abrigo y ella agradecía.

-Pero… por lo menos termina de almorzar.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Se me hace muy tarde y disculpe por esta partida tan abrupta.

-No, descuida- expresó él sin entender.

-Gracias por la invitación, será en otra ocasión- aunque ella pensaba que tal vez no se daría tal oportunidad. -Adiós- y salió deprisa de aquel restaurante.

El Dr. Mulder no dijo nada, volvió a sentarse con gran desilusión en aquella mesa para dos. Respiraba profundamente para calmar su molestia mientras volvía a colocar su servilleta sobre su regazo y, cuando tomó nuevamente el tenedor, lo único que pudo hacer fue jugar con el pollo árabe que ella había ordenado para él; así que con descontento dejó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y llamó al mesero para que le trajera la orden y su abrigo.

Mientras esperaba, pensaba en la agente Scully y su segundo intento fallido de poder conocerla más allá de lo que podía; la decepción empezaba a colmarle la cabeza y eso no lo soportaba. El resto del día para él fue fatal y quienes pagaron los platos rotos fueron los pacientes que atendió esa tarde.

El Centro.

Todos los líderes de los equipos de la organización se encontraban reunidos en la sala de investigaciones a la espera de que sus superiores llegaran con sus nuevas asignaciones. Dana Scully entraba en ese momento a la sala y todos se le quedaron mirando; el agente Krycek se le acercó.

-¿Qué demonios hice ahora, Alex?- le preguntó al ver como todos la miraban.

-Nada, sólo es que hace tiempo que no asistías a una reunión de asignación. La mayor parte del tiempo te daban las órdenes por teléfono- comentó el agente Krycek.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta la mesa que estaba en el centro del salón para tomar asiento y en donde estaban todos los demás. Un rato después aparecieron el Sr. Summers, la Sra. Summers y el Sr. Bennedetty, los cuales tomaron asiento enseguida.

-¿Están todos?- preguntó el Sr. Bennedetty mirando a cada uno de los agentes que se encontraban frente a él.

-Sí señor- respondió el agente Kunimitzu.

-Nos ha llegado la información de que líderes del Medio Oriente planean una convención para dentro de dos días, donde trataran de buscarle una solución al conflicto Palestina – Israel de manera pacífica, lo cual nuestro gobierno apoya, pero ciertas organizaciones terroristas están viendo esta convención como una oportunidad para debilitar los ya débiles gobiernos del Medio Oriente- comunicó el Sr. Summers.

-¿Y entre esas organizaciones está…?- preguntó la agente Illianof.

-Vigilancia dice que Desierto Dorado planea un atentado con bomba- respondió la Sra. Summers.

-¿Qué tan segura es dicha información?- preguntó con interés la agente Scully.

-91%- contesto el Sr. Summers.

-El presidente de Palestina comentó que los israelitas usaban el holocausto para que los demás gobiernos le tomaran pena, expuso que dicho holocausto es una mentira y que jamás murieron más de tres millones de judíos, que Hitler no mató a uno solo- comentó el agente Wolf.

-A lo que Israel responde con acusaciones hacia el gobierno palestino- agregó el agente Webster.

-Entonces comprenden lo grave de la situación- habló el Sr. Bennedetty. -Las relaciones entre Palestina e Israel son débiles y para muchos es importante que ambas naciones lleguen a un acuerdo que beneficie a todos, por lo tanto no podemos permitir que Desierto Dorado atente contra esta convención y los líderes que estarán allí reunidos- expuso.

-Desierto Dorado es una organización terrorista musulmana que poco le interesa que los israelitas y los palestinos lleguen a un acuerdo, para ellos es beneficioso que ambas naciones sigan peleando por dicho territorio que ambas comparten. Aunque Desierto Dorado es una organización nueva, tiene el potencial para cumplir lo que se proponga- comentó el agente Wolf.

-Aun así es una organización en pañales, si nos dedicamos a prestarle más atención de lo debido estaremos descuidando a otras organizaciones terroristas de mayor importancia y peligrosidad- expuso la agente Scully.

-¿Y qué propone usted, agente Scully?- le preguntó el Sr. Summers.

-Enviar dos o tres equipos a Palestina, mantener vigilados a los líderes de la convención y evitar dicho atentado.

-Eso es subestimar al enemigo, agente Scully. Es importante acabar con dicha organización desde sus raíces, porque si sigue creciendo se convertirá en un Al- Qaeda o un grupo ETA, organizaciones que en estos momento ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido detener- comentó la agente Kawasaki, que se encontraba entre ellos y no había opinado nada.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- preguntó la agente Scully que no estaba muy contenta de que refutaran lo que había propuesto.

-Agente Kaoru Kawasaki.

-¿Es usted nueva?- le preguntó con un dejo de antipatía.

-Así es, señora- respondió. -Trabajo en el equipo Beta.

-Kunimitzu- se dirigió la agente Scully al superior de la agente Kawasaki. -Calla a tu mocosa o la callo yo- le pidió con altanería, pero luego volvió a mirar a la agente que le provocó aborrecimiento. -Olvídalo, de todas maneras ella no debería de estar aquí, es una simple operativo y esto es una reunión de líderes de equipo.

-Ella tiene razón. Agente Kawasaki, no debería estar aquí. Por favor tenga la amabilidad de retirarse- le pidió su superior.

-Pero señor, hay otros agentes como yo aquí- expresó a la defensiva.

-Agentes Krycek, Hannigan, Kawasaki, Bausch y Lomb, por favor retírense- les pidió la Sra. Summers.

Los Agentes que la Sra. Summers había mencionado empezaron a retirarse de dicho salón, pero antes de la agente Kawasaki retirarse le dio una mirada desafiante a la agente Scully, pero ella no se inmuto. Minutos después en el salón sólo quedaron los líderes de los equipos y los tres al mando de El Centro.

-Kunimitzu, tu nueva chica tiene potencial, pero necesita saber cual es su lugar- le comentó la agente Scully.

-Disculpa, es sólo una niña con grandes conocimientos que desea exponer- le explicó dicho agente.

La agente Illianof le susurro algo al oído a la agente Scully y ella la miró con extrema sorpresa, a lo cual ella solo pudo sonreír y afirmó lo que le había dicho con la cabeza. Después continuaron con lo que habían dejado atrás.

Cuando acabo la reunión, Tezka Kunimitzu se dirigió hacia su oficina con órdenes ya establecidas y tenía que preparar el perfil de su nueva misión; su equipo sería uno de los que iría a Palestina por motivos de la convención. Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, al ver a la agente Kawasaki sentada frente a su escritorio revisando su computadora como si fuera la de ella.

-Usted no debería estar aquí- le comentó el agente Kunimitzu al entrar.

-Lo siento señor, pero estoy interesada en conocer el perfil de la nueva misión- le explicó apenada al verse descubierta.

-Aun no lo he preparado. Así que por favor retírese- le pidió.

-Por favor, permita que me quede, me gustaría ayudarlo- dijo ella sin ocultar una sonrisa que él rara vez veía en aquel lugar.

-Su único deber en este lugar es obedecer mis órdenes, nada más. Así que por favor, retírese- repitió marcadamente mientras tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Ya veo que en este lugar no aprovechan el potencial de sus agentes- exclamó indignada.

-Si usted creía que el trabajo que hacía en Japón lo haría aquí, debo decirle que leyó el folleto equivocado. Para volver a llegar a la posición en la cual estaba antes de entrar a El Centro no debe impresionar a los superiores o a los demas líderes de los otros equipos, es a mí, porque yo soy la única persona que puede hablar con respecto a usted; más nadie- comentó con parsimonia fría.

-No puedo impresionarlo sino me deja ayudarlo en el trabajo- le comentó con un dejo de hastío ante la situación.

-Yo voy a elegir el momento en el cual querré que usted me sorprenda- explicó y luego le indicó la salida.

Al otro lado del complejo, la agente Scully se encontraba en su oficina trabajando conjuntamente con el agente Kunimitzu que le enviaba cada tres minutos los avances sobre el perfil que él estaba realizando en su oficina. Ella en otra ocasión estuviera colaborando, pero como estaba pensando en el Dr. Mulder relegó el trabajo en el otro agente que no rechistó; ambos agentes competían por ganarse el favoritismo de los superiores, pero a Dana Scully en esos momentos poco le importó el favoritismo del Sr. Summers o la Sra. Summers.

Mientras revisó la información recibida, a su oficina entró la agente Hanniganm, quien no esperó a que le invitaran a pasar o le pidieran sentarse, cruzó sus piernas y le daba vueltas a una cuchara dentro de una tasz de café caliente y humeante; pero toda su atención estaba centrada en la agente Scully.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? Está mucho más largo. ¿Ya te da por la cintura?- le preguntó, pero poco le importaba el pelo de su compañera.

La agente Scully levantó la vista y miró a una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amiga en aquel lugar. La observó intrigada por verla allí e inmediatamente aisló aquella habitación.

-¿Qué deseas, Alyson?- preguntó sabiendo que su visita no era sólo por visitarla.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo no quiero nada de ti- le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo y dime que estás tramando- le pidió sin rodeos.

-Me ofendes- expresó molesta, -pero ok, te lo diré. Hay alguien que desea salir contigo- le comentó.

-¿Quién?- preguntó enredada.

-Un chico de tácticas, pero no te voy a decir quien es hasta que me prometas que vas a salir con él.

-Aunque supiera quien es no saldría con él porque no me interesa.

-¡Vamos Dana! Es una cita, no puedes negarte.

-No, no quiero, no quiero salir con nadie- expresó negativamente.

-Hace un año que no sale, desde…- se calló inmediatamente al recordar que su compañera no salía desde la muerte de su hermana. -Eres una de las agentes más solicitadas, deberías aprovechar, todos te desean, cualquier agente caería a tus pies- le comentó picaramente. -Necesitas salir- le decía, -necesitas una vida.

-Tengo una vida- comentó.

-¿A esto llamas vida? ¿Tu trabajo? Vamos, necesitas una vida social.

-Tú no tienes vida social- expuso tratando de llevarle la contraría.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?- le preguntó a la defensiva. -Además eso no es lo importante aquí, aquí lo importante eres tú.

-Te haré una recomendación, olvídate de mí y mi vida social y dedícate a darte cuenta que te babeas por Daniel Rivera- expuso formalmente.

-¡Yo no babeo por el tarado de Rivera!- exclamó exasperada.

-Esa negación es una afirmación de que estás loca por él- comentó con calma para que su amiga no perdiera los estribos con ella.

-Eres insoportable, Dana Scully- se acercó a la puerta. -Intento ayudarte y así es como pagas mi esfuerzo- expuso notoriamente ofendida.

-¿Cuál esfuerzo?

La agente Hannigan le dio una mirada de reproche a la agente Scully y salió de aquella oficina tirando fuertemente la puerta y diciendo cada cosa por la boca que Dios le había otorgado; y así la Agente Scully volvió a su rutina, pero todavía llevaba en la cabeza la imagen del Dr. Mulder, tan atractivo, inteligente, modesto, caballeroso; pero mojigato, testarudo y que al parecer no era de los que se rendía tan fácil, todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre; pero lamentablemente de esos no existían en El Centro.

Alejó de su mente la imagen de dicho doctor, ya que era perder el tiempo. Según ella, lo primordial era su trabajo y tratar de que la Sra. Summers la dejara en paz, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Una semana después.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias.

La agente Scully se encontraba a la espera del Dr. Rogers, que la vería ese día después de una semana de mucho ajetreo para ella por cuestiones de trabajo; se estaba recuperando de una lesión en la muñeca y la llevaba inmovilizada con una venda azul especial.

Leía el periódico de ese día que rezaba en la primera plana de la parte de las Internaciones del Washington Post: Convención entre líderes del Medio Oriente exitosa. Dicha convención se desarrolló con normalidad y gracias a su equipo y al de los demás, que tuvieron que lidiar con amenazas de bomba y combatir con uno que otro terrorista que se negó a cambiar de parecer con respecto a sus planes. La secretaria del Dr. Mulder, Janet, que también era la secretaria del Dr. Rogers, se acercó a la agente Scully con cierta pena.

-Srta. Scully- le llamó.

-¿Sí?- habló al levantar la vista del periódico.

-Lamento mucho informarle que el Dr. Rogers no podrá atenderla hoy.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Se le presentó un problema en la universidad que le ha impedido llegar, ha llamado y ha pedido que le disculpe. Que si está bien para usted, podrán verse mañana a esta hora- le comunicó.

-Bueno… está bien- dio un respiro profundo mientras cerró el periódico. -Será mañana entonces.

-Me disculpo nuevamente por el doctor- expresó la Srta. Krakovisch.

-No, descuide. No es su culpa.

La Srta. Krakovisch se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que la agente Scully le devolvió de igual manera. Cuando se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo para retirarse, vio que el Dr. Mulder se le acercó y de alguna manera ella sabía que lo vería nuevamente ese día; y se alegró internamente.

-Buenas tardes- le saludó él.

-Buenas tardes, Dr. Mulder.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó el doctor.

-Sí, así es. El Dr. Rogers no podrá atenderme hoy- le comentó.

-Es una pena, pero se le presentó un inconveniente en la universidad…

-Sí, su secretaria me lo informó- expresó ella tratando de no hacer muy largo el asunto.

-Te invito a tomar un café. ¿Aceptas?- le preguntó él.

-¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?- le cuestionó.

-Mi único paciente del día de hoy no ha llegado, dudo que llegue- le explicó, -pero de todas maneras iremos al Starbuck´s que está aquí al frente- le indicó por el ventanal en donde se encontraba dicha cafetería. -¿Qué me dices?

El Dr. Mulder no tenía muchas esperanzas en que ella fuera aceptar, siempre se mostró a la defensiva hacía él y no sabía como llegarle. El silencio que ella mantenía le estaba inquietando demasiado hasta que este llegó a su fin.

-De acuerdo- le dijo.

-Perfecto- y sonrió más que complacido. -Espérame aquí, iré por mi abrigo.

-Está bien.

Mientras él iba en busca de su abrigo, ella se hacía un interrogatorio mental de por qué había aceptado esa invitación por parte de él. No era correcto, al contrario, era más que impropio; ella era una agente del gobierno y no podía, no debía relacionarse con personas fuera de su ámbito laboral. Era una obligación que ella estaba desacatando desde la primera vez que cruzó palabra con él aquella mañana fría hacía casi tres semanas.

Aunque se recordó a sí misma que no era de las típicas agentes que seguía el reglamento al pie de la letra, por eso estaba en la posición que ocupaba en El Centro, lo cual la enorgullecía de cierta forma; pero también recordó que en esos momentos su posición no estaba muy segura y que debía mantener cuidado. Cuando él volvió junto a ella con su abrigo, ella aún continuaba con su interrogatorio y discusión mental.

-¿Estás bien?- le interrogó.

-Claro, perfectamente- fue su respuesta.

-Janet, si mi paciente llega me llamas al celular- le pedía mientras acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo.

-De acuerdo, Dr. Mulder.

-Bien, vamos- le indicó él a la agente Scully y ella le siguió.

Al rato llegaron a Starbuck´s y ordenaron café para ambos, pero como el día no estaba tan frío decidieron pasear por el boulevard de Washington que estaba bastante cerca del Instituto. Era extraño, pero hasta el mismo Centro donde ella trabajaba estaba cerca de aquel Instituto. La tensión era reinante, él quería hacer preguntas que no sabía si debía hacerlas y como ella sabía que él no estaba tan parlanchín como la última vez que se vieron decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

-¿Es usted de Washington?- fue su primera pregunta.

-No, de Carolina del Norte- le aclaró con sorpresa ante la pregunta.- ¿Y tú?

-De San Diego, California- contestó. -¿Y qué hace un hombre de Carolina del Norte, graduado en Oxford en Washington?

-Washington es el epítome de la psicología en Estados Unidos. No podía quedarme en Inglaterra, ya que mi carrera no se iba a desarrollar y en Carolina mucho menos- explicó. -Por eso estoy aquí, he hecho publicaciones, investigaciones, colaboro con ciertas agencias gubernamentales. Según algunos soy uno de los mejores cirujanos de la mente, para contextualizarlo de esa forma, ya que yo no lo pienso así.

-Modesto, interesante, pero con respecto a mí le doy la razón a esas personas que dicen que usted es el mejor- comentó mientras luchaba con la tapa de su vaso, era imposible abrirla y con su mano vendada se hacía difícil.

-¿Y qué hace una chica de San Diego en Washington?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba el vaso y le quitaba la tapa para luego devolvérselo, ella sólo sonrió agradecida. -Algo debes hacer, porque San Diego está al otro lado del país.

-La medicina y querer alejarme un poco de mi familia- expresó dirigiendo su mirada hacia los chicos que jugaban en el parque.

-¿Eres doctora? Con razón supiste qué hacer con respecto a mi nariz. Sanó muy bien ¿No lo crees?- le preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-Eso parece- aunque su mano vendada no le permitía mucha movilidad, ella tocó la nariz del prominente doctor, -sí, sanó muy bien.

-¿Y en qué hospital trabajas?

-Mmmm…- ella no deseaba mentirle, no mucho, claro estaba. -No ejerzo la medicina.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

-No me llenaba como persona, no es que la medicina no me llene- se explicó,- pero resulta que no era lo que buscaba en mi vida. Así que ejerzo otra carrera.

-¿Cuál?

-Soy agente…

-De bienes raíces- intentó adivinar.

-No.

-De valores.

-No- ella sonreía con gracia.

-¿De cambios?

-Soy agente federal- le aclaró finalmente y era casi cierto.

-Ah… con razón los excelentes reflejos, la llamada misteriosa en el restaurante, el árabe perfectamente bien hablado, el arma en el bolso- enumeró, -y la mano entablillada.

-¿Mi arma? ¿Cuándo la vio?

-El día en que intentabas ponerme un tampón en las fosas nasales- explicó con gracia.

-Es que no llevo el arma conmigo cuando estoy en el Instituto- le explicó con cierta contrariedad y tomando algo de su café que ya se enfriaba.

-¿En qué unidad trabajas?- le preguntó.

-Unidad antiterrorista- y no mentía, casi. -Me lastimé la muñeca persiguiendo un idiota que construía bombas en el ático de una escuela secundaria- contó una historia trillada, pero creíble para el doctor. -Pero no quiero hablar de mi trabajo- expuso cansada.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Tres- respondió, pero luego recordó que ya no era así. -En realidad sólo son dos, varones. ¿Y usted?

-Dijiste tres- comentó tratando de entender lo que ella había dicho.

-Sí, tres- aclaró tristemente. -Tenía una hermana, mayor que yo, desafortunadamente murió y tampoco quiero hablar de eso- expresó hastiada con el interrogatorio que él le hacía.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que me preguntes por mi hermana menor, que también murió. Razón mayor por la cual me fui de Carolina, necesitaba alejarme de mis padres, su alcohol y peleas sin sentido, en la cual se echaban la culpa uno al otro de la muerte de Samantha- expuso con una tristeza muy parecida a la de ella.

Y de repente ella comprendió que sobre la tierra alguien tenía en su interior el mismo dolor por una hermana perdida y no era que se sentía más atraída a él por aquella razón, sino que de algún modo se sentía comprendida, no porque el fuera un profesional de la psicología, un medico o simplemente alguien capacitando en la materia, sino porque conocía el dolor y lo llevaba con él desde mucho antes de que ella empezara a llevarlo.

En silencio caminaron hacia la fuente del boulevard, era tranquilizador mirar los peces nadar mientras pensaban en la conversación de unos minutos atrás, así que se sentaron cerca de ella. La brisa otoñal movía la larga cabellera roja de la agente Scully y él la observó maravillado; los colores ocres de aquel pelo eran una visión fascinante y ella le miro atrapándole in fraganti.

-Algo me dice que no te gusta que te llamen Fox- habló ella provocando la sorpresa en él. -Entonces supongo que te dicen William- y él sonrió.

-En realidad le prohibí hasta a mis padres que me llamaran Fox, todos me llaman por mi apellido.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?- preguntó ella evitando reír.

-No, no estoy bromeando- aclaró seriamente, aunque también estaba evitando reír.

-De acuerdo… Mulder- dijo al cruzar la línea finalmente. -Tendré que acostumbrarme.

-¿Eres casado?

-No, soltero y sin compromiso- contestó él sin sorprenderle la pregunta. -Y creo que tú tampoco eres casada.

-¿Casada? Primero llovería oro, el infierno se congelaría y se declararía la paz mundial- dijo irónicamente.

Compartir un día completo con una persona que Dana Scully acabó de conocer no era algo que generalmente ella acostumbraba a hacer. Era precavida y meticulosa en cada asunto de su vida, algo que le habían enseñado en su trabajo y que jamás olvidó.

Pero para ella se había convertido en algo interesante romper las normas de su propia vida y oficio laboral. Fox Mulder, de cierta forma, logró que ella se relajara, a ella le encantó esa mente brillante e inquieta y sabía que él podía llegar a ser un gran amigo.

Tomar café sentados en una banca del parque de Washington, abrigados hasta la cabeza a pesar de no hacer tanto frío, ver a los chicos jugar al fútbol y hablar de cualquier cosa parecía ser lo más normal del mundo.

Ya se había hecho tarde y ambos volvieron al Centro de Psicología. Fox Mulder ya no tenía que volver al trabajo, pero Dana Scully había vuelto a recibir una de esas extrañas llamadas que activaban la curiosidad del doctor; pero que la agente jamás apaciguó en aquel momento.

Le acompañó hasta su auto como todo un caballero, eso a ella le movía el corazón de forma tierna y calida, lo cual no demostró. Se despidieron como quien espera algo, como quien desea algo y no se atreve a pedirlo.

La agente condujo hasta su lugar de trabajo, mientras su mente recreó en su interior aquella extraña pero idílica tarde de septiembre, mes donde hacía poco frío pero los ciudadanos de esa selva de concreto se empezaban a disfrazar con sus largos abrigos de crudo invierno.

Cuando se adentró a las entrañas del Centro, recordó que le había prometido al agente Rivera que le acompañaría esa noche a hacer la guardia nocturna y por ello había sido llamada. En su interior no sabía si maldecir a su colega o bendecirlo. Ella no saludó al llegar, se desplomó en la primera silla que vio mientras el agente Rivera luchaba con un computador que se negaba a cooperar y el agente Labiorestaux se despedía de ellos.

La noche llegó como un lince y El Centro empezó a dormir. Algunos agentes, pocos, somnolientos iban y venían una que otra vez de Sistemas, donde esos guardianes vigilaban sin decir palabra alguna. Entre cafés, pastelillos baratos, scanner y vigilancia satelital llegaron hasta la madrugada para cuando Dana Scully quiso conocer un poco más a ese hombre que no debía conocer.

Tecleó con dificultad sobre una consola tan fría e impersonal como eran ellos en aquel lugar. No le preocupó que su compañero la agarrara haciendo lo que no debía ya que el único deber de Daniel Rivera era escudriñar y vigilar el mundo terrorista esa noche, mientras que Dana Scully sólo estaba ahí para evitar que se durmiera y empezara a babear como bebé con pañales sobre ese teclado de ultima generación.

Nombre: Fox William Mulder

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de octubre de 1961

Lugar de Origen: Carolina del Norte, Martha Viñedos.

Padre: William Mulder

Madre: Teena Mulder.

Hermanos: Samantha Ann Mulder (¿desaparecida?)

Lugar de Residencia Actual: Washington DC, Alexandria.

Profesión: Doctor en Psicología, graduado en Oxford.

Señas Particulares: Daltónico.

Para ella, esa ficha de vida le proporcionaba poca información, pero valiosa, él le llevaba tres años de edad, vivía cerca de ella, río al saber que era daltónico y encontró explicación lógica para su extraño gusto en corbatas. Aun así le llamaba más la atención que su hermana estuviera desaparecida y no muerta como él le había dicho; para él estaba muerta, pero en esa ficha la palabra "desaparecida" estaba escrita entre signos de interrogación, paréntesis y letras rojas de alarma o advertencia que querían decir otra cosa para ella.

La ficha no decía más nada aparte de mostrar una foto de él. Era vacía y lacónica. Para el Centro, Fox Mulder era un civil más sin importancia alguna. No era un terrorista millonario suicida y tampoco dueño de un país con bombas nucleares en algún lugar perdido de su geografía; para el Centro sólo era un psicólogo más, para Dana Scully era mucho más que eso.

-Rivera ¿Has estado con alguna civil?- preguntó de repente la agente Scully mientras intentó saber más del Dr. Mulder.

-Todos hemos estado con civiles, Scully- respondió sin girar a verla, le parecía extraña la pregunta.

-Hablo de manera afectiva- explicó.

-Todos nos hemos acostado con civiles.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguna?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-He sentido afecto- contestó mientras el sonido de su teclado era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

-¿Y amor?- preguntó mirando fijamente la foto del Dr. Mulder.

-Los agentes no nos enamoramos, Scully- respondió lamentando que estuviera diciendo la verdad y luego giró para verla, aunque ella no lo hizo. -¿Acaso los depresivos-suicidas acostumbran hacer preguntas sin sentido?

-No lo se, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Hannigan?-giró para verlo. -Ella no es depresiva, pero sí suicida- le comentó con sorna. -Voy al baño, si te encuentro durmiendo sobre ese teclado cuando vuelva te juro que te disparo- le amenazó.

-¡Ahora eres psicópata!- exclamó azorado.

La agente Scully se puso de pie dándole una mirada de burla y emprendió el camino hasta el baño. Entró prácticamente corriendo a uno de los compartimentos de aquel aseo y se sintió aliviada cuando al fin pudo liberarse de la presión que hacía la orina en su vejiga. Al terminar bajó la cadena y se dispuso salir de allí, al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue notoria al ver a su mejor amigo frente a ella con una mirada de pocos amigos para ella.

-¿Acaso no se puede orinar tranquilo en este maldito lugar?- le preguntó furiosa por verlo allí.

-Claro- fue su respuesta fría.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó cuando se acercó al lavamanos.

-El día que te escuche decir algo sin maldecir será sorpresivo- expuso ante el vocabulario de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar pero siendo esa vez más educada.

-Te estaba buscando- respondió.

-Tú siempre me andas buscando, Alex; al parecer crees que soy tu propiedad o tu esposa- exponía quejumbrosa. -Deja de buscarme, yo no me he perdido.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, te he estado llamado desde ayer y no contestas- le explicó contrariado. -¿Acaso no puedo? Soy tu amigo.

-Lo se- abrió el grifo de uno de los lavamanos y empezó a mojarse las manos, -pero me incomodas. Me buscas y me llamas porque crees que me voy a suicidar o que ya lo he hecho; pero descuida, el Dr. Rogers lo está haciendo muy bien. No me voy a matar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- decía mientras le miró a través del espejo y luchaba por que su venda no se mojara.

-Me agrada escuchar eso- expresó casi al borde de la incredulidad.

-No finjas, se que no me crees. Pero no me importa- cerró el grifo y volteó a mirarlo mejor. -No puedes estar pendiente de mí todo el día, no eres mi padre, ni mi esposo, ni mi novio; sólo eres mi amigo y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí- se secó las manos con una toalla de papel y la tiró al zafacón al terminar, -pero no exageres porque todos aquí hablan con respecto a tu comportamiento hacia mí. Relájate y dame espacio, es lo único que te pido- y salió de allí suplicando para que alex Krycek hiciera lo que ella le pedía.

-Ese es el problema, Dana, yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

El sol empezó a salir en Washington, pero en el corazón de Alex Krycek tal cosa no sucedía porque su sol era Dana Scully y ella no quería salir en ese lugar y por eso el corazón del agente permanecía en total oscuridad.

Nadie en El Centro imaginó lo que sentía él por la agente Scully y, si lo sabían, a nadie le interesó. Allí sólo era importante una cosa: el trabajo. El astro celestial lumínico salió y el trabajo se ponía en marcha en aquel lugar. Los agentes Rivera y Scully fueron a dormir y otros tomaron su lugar ese día.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias.

Temprano en la mañana, el Dr. Mulder disfrutaba un poco de café en la improvisada cocina del Instituto y sólo se dedicó a pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior; pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el Dr. Rogers, que entró para también tomar café antes de comenzar la jornada de trabajo de aquel día.

-Buenos días, Mulder- le saludó el Dr. Rogers que tomaba una taza y se servía café.

-Buenos días, Carl ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-No lo se, creo que bien- respondió con confusión.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué le pasa al meritorio Dr. Mulder?- preguntó mientras le echaba azúcar a su taza.

-Nada… es sólo que… bueno, mejor olvídalo- y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

-Como quieras, pero si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que siempre estoy disponible- le recordó.

-Gracias Carl, pero no me cobres honorarios ¿eh?- y el Dr. Rogers rió. -¿Tienes muchos pacientes hoy?

-Sí, tendré que atender a los pacientes que no pude ver ayer.

-Demasiado trabajo- expuso sintiendo pena por él.

-Así es- se acercó a la salida. -Nos vemos más tarde.

Y el Dr. Mulder esperó todo el día a la agente Scully, pero ella nunca llegó, fue ella quien esta vez había dejado plantado al Dr. Rogers; sin embargo, el Dr. Mulder no lo sentía por su colega, sino que lo sentía por él mismo. Se estaba haciendo ilusiones con esa desconocida no tan desconocida.

Vio y atendió pacientes ese día como lo hacía todos los días, su trabajo era monótono como ningún otro y sólo podía desligarse de él con ayuda de sus amigos. Salió a tomar unos tragos esa noche con sus cinco raros amigos y sólo pensaba en ella. Ella también lo hizo mientras trabajaba para salvar el mundo como sus colegas también lo hacían, y para ella su única diversión fue ver a través de una imagen de computadora caer un terrorista estrepitosamente de una moto mientras era perseguido por una calle de Praga por Agentes de la INTERPOL.

Pero el día siguiente sí fue sublime para él y para ella, encontrarse ambos escuchando una filarmónica tocar una de las notas de Beethoven en la Plaza Teatral, sin hablar o mirarse, sólo escuchando los violines, el piano, las flautas, los platos y los demas instrumentos.

La banda finalizó su concierto y todos en el lugar aplaudieron, mientras él se acercó a ella y le habló al oído para que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿No estás aburrida?- le preguntó muy bajo.

-No- y lo miró como nadie le hubiera mirado, escudriñando en su ser. -Estoy muy a gusto aquí, el lugar es agradable, tú eres agradable.

-Háblame de ti- le pidió tratando de evitar que ella notara que él se sentía demasiado halagado por sus palabras. -Quiero saberlo todo.

-No puedes saber todo de mí- le comentó con cierta pena.

La plaza comenzó a quedarse sin gente, el concierto había terminado y ellos a final terminaron solos en aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó abrumado.

-Conocer todo de mí no sería fácil para ti, no soy el ser más normal del mundo, ni siquiera yo me entiendo- le explicó.

-Ah- sonrió con ironía.- ¿Crees que yo soy normal? Te sorprendería de las cosas raras que suelo hacer.

-No lo creo- le discutió mientras ambos entraban a un hermoso restaurante italiano. -A mí no me sorprende nada.

-¿Entonces por qué yo sí me sorprendería de las cosas que haces tú?

-Porque yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy- fue su respuesta.

-Eso a mí no me importa, lo que me importa es lo que llevas dentro, no lo que quieres ser y no eres frente a los demas- le comentó para cuando el gerente se acercó a ellos. -Mesa para dos- le pidió.

-Síganme, por favor- y los llevó hasta una mesa.

-¿Por qué yo, habiendo otras?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Porque me gustan los retos- le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy un reto difícil, se que abandonarás antes de intentarlo.

-Ya veremos- expuso mientras abría la carta de vinos.

Ella volvió al Centro y tarareó aquel concierto mientras sus colegas le miraban confundidos sin entender por qué ella sonreía y saludaba a quien pasaba a su lado. Dana Scully no sonreía, Dana Scully no saludaba; Dana Scully no tocaba a Tezka Kunimitzu cuando éste se le acercaba.

-Scully, junta en diez minutos.

-Eh… ¿por qué no tomas mi lugar? Sé el líder de la misión esta vez.

-Soy el líder, sólo que debes estar ahí- le aclaró sin entender el comportamiento de su compañera.

-No quiero, estoy cansada.

-¿Cansada? Vienes de descansar- le recordó con desespero.

-No soy tu Tezka, no soy un robot- le dijo en forma de burla y atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Yo tampoco- le devolvió el comentario de manera fría, El Centro se congelaba cada vez que él abría la boca.

-Necesitas una novia- le indicó.

-¿Ahora eres Alexa?- le preguntó antes de seguir por su camino.

Por otro lado en el vestidor de damas, Alyson Hannigan terminó de vestirse después de haber estado en una lucha campal con el clima de Perú y un grupo de insurgentes de dicho país. Cuando se colocó su chaqueta de oficina y terminó con su pelo, salió de allí para ir a casa y descansar treinta horas, lo que le pedía su cuerpo como recompensa por su colaboración con la causa norteamericana que ya la tenía aburrida aunque no lo comentara.

Era lo más normal para ella ver a Alex Krycek caminar por los pasillos del Centro sin rumbo fijo, allí nadie tenía rumbo fijo, pero lo raro era verlo con el ánimo por los suelos y se le notaba a diez kilómetros de distancia. Ella lo siguió hasta el gimnasio y cuando lo vio golpear un saco con una rabia que ella no conocía en él, decidió intervenir.

-Aún continua tu sufrimiento por Dana- expresó por primera vez dirigiéndose a él.

-Vete Alyson, no quiero que me molestes- le dijo con enfado.

-Alex, continuarás así si no le dices a Dana que la quieres- le comentó.

-No puedo hacerlo, no me atrevo- le dijo mirando fijamente al saco.

-Deja la cobardía, nadie podrá amarla como la amas tú. Ella seguirá sola y tú también; y ambos por ello serán más que patéticos.

-¡Ella sólo me quiere como se le quiere a un amigo! ¡Como se le quiere a un hermano!- gritó con rabia.

-Claro, porque tú solo te acercas a ella como un amigo, si te le acercaras como algo más las cosas serían muy distintas.

-¡Estoy cansado de que me repitas lo mismo!- expresó incómodo. -Déjame en paz- le pidió.

-Bien, pero no digas que no te lo dije.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias

Dos días después.

Consolturio del Dr. Rogers.

Otra de las tantas de terapias del Dr. Rogers con la agente Scully se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos. Dana Scully ya no pensaba en su hermana, su dolor, en el trabajo, en su familia, sólo pensaba en una cosa y el Dr. Rogers ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

La terapia resultó con la agente, ella había cambiado algo desde hacía unas semanas y era bueno, se decía el especialista, pero ella se cuestionó a sí misma si en realidad estaba funcionando.

-Dime Dana. ¿Qué me puedes contar hoy?

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente?- le preguntó con confusión.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-Bien, como siempre- respondió.- En el Centro nada cambia doctor, eso usted lo sabe.

-¿Y tú vida personal? ¿No hay nada nuevo?

-Mi vida es mi trabajo- respondió lacónicamente.

-¿Y qué hay del amor?- le preguntó buscándole la vuelta a su deprimente conversación. -¿Has estado saliendo con alguien?

-No se si estamos saliendo- respondió.

-¿Podrías explicarte?

-No creo que sea correcto que haya algo entre nosotros.

-¿Lo amas?- le preguntó.

-Me gusta, pero de amarlo aún no lo sé- respondió mirando hacia el ventanal.

-¿Por qué no me dices eso mirándome?

-Porque no creo que tengamos que hablar de ese asunto doctor- fue su respuesta y luego lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una relación que no se concretará, no puedo permitirlo. Llevo conociéndolo muy poco.

-Eso que importa, debes darle una oportunidad a lo que estás empezando a sentir.

-Dr. Rogers, la única relación que yo puedo tener se llama trabajo, servir a mi nación. Usted lo sabe, porque también lo hizo; antepuso toda su vida para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-No lo hice, Dana, jamás. Fui agente al igual que tú, pero cuando me di cuenta que quería ser egoísta conmigo mismo lo fui- le aclaró.

-La Sra. Summers lo mataría si lo escuchara- le comentó con cierto terror.

-Hannah sabe muy bien lo que pienso y tú también debes saber lo que pienso. Ningún agente debe sacrificar sus sentimientos por el trabajo.

-¿Ni siquiera para proteger a la persona que creó esos sentimientos?- preguntó con perturbación.

-Eso no es necesario, esa persona es igual que tú, conoce los riesgos; sabe cuidarse. No puedes temer por los dos.

-Dr. Rogers, creo que no me entendió. Todo es distinto porque la persona por la cual me siento atraída no es un agente del Centro- le aclaró nerviosa ante lo que no iba a confesar.

-Entonces al parecer no te comprendo.

-Entonces eso es bueno, no quiero hablar del asunto.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Si no es un agente de El Centro debes comprender los riesgos, sobre todo si es un civil- expresó yendo al punto.

-Ya no quiero hablar- puntualizó.

-Bien- tomó sus anotaciones. -Has progresado bastante, Dana, y me parece correcto que acortemos las visitas.

-Me parece perfecto- expresó respirando profundamente. -¿Para cuando nos veríamos entonces?

-¿Te parece bien dentro de dos semanas?

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas- se puso de pie junto con ella.

-Hasta luego, doctor- se despidió.

-Hasta luego.

El Dr. Rogers la acompañó hasta la puerta y ella siguió su camino hasta el ascensor. Mientras otro paciente pasó a su oficina, este se dio cuenta que la agente Scully se había detenido a conversar amenamente con el Dr. Mulder y algo le decía que su colega era el asunto por el cual la Agente Scully se sentía inquieta y por el cual no quería hablar.

Prefirió dejarlo pasar, ya le sacaría suficiente información en la siguiente visita y no se alarmaría hasta saber la verdad. Si las cosas eran serias como lo sospechaba, tenía que preparar un plan para intervenir, el bienestar de la agente Scully era lo que más le preocupaba.

Continuara ….


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya saben no son míos. Pertenecen a la Fox y a Chris Carter. Yo solo expreso a través de esto mi amor por esta maravillosa serie.

* * *

La más curiosa conversación telefónica se desarrollaba ese día en el Centro, mientras Dana Scully esperaba a que sus superiores se dignaran en aparecer para que le hablaran sobre alguna otra misión que de seguro ella y los demás realizarían con éxito; hablaba por teléfono con un inquieto doctor que le reprochaba el no saber nada de ella.

Alexa Illianof la miraba con inquisición, Dana Scully estaba sonriendo, iluminando aquel lugar oscuro y los sentidos de Alexa Illianof le decían que la agente Scully se estaba enamorando de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Tezka Kunimitzu llamó su atención, pidiéndole que mirara algo en su agenda electrónica, ella poco caso le hizo, más le interesaba lo que estaba haciendo la otra agente aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía.

-No te he visto en toda la semana. ¿Por qué ya no vienes al Instituto?

-El Dr. Rogers sólo me verá una vez cada dos semanas.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea le indicó a la agente que el Dr. Mulder no estaba muy a gusto con la decisión de su colega, se puso triste y ella pudo más que notarlo; y le hacía gracia porque entendía que para él sería un gran sacrificio esperar una semana más para verla.

-Que mal ¿no?- expuso desconcertado.

-¿Mal?- preguntó confundida.

-No, bien para ti. Tu terapia, cualquiera que sea que te esté dando, al parecer esta funcionando. Mal para mí porque no podré verte tan seguido- dijo tristemente.

-Es bueno que funcione, porque no te hubiera gustado conocerme antes de esas terapias. No era la Dana que conoces ahora.

-Todas las Danas me importan: la loca, la cuerda, la simpática, la odiosa, la fría, la cálida- y ella comenzó a reír, -la divertida, la aburrida; en fin, todas- puntualizó.

-Creo que estás más loco que yo- comentó.

-No existen los psicólogos cuerdos- confesó con valentía. -¿Por qué no nos vemos esta tarde? Tengo entradas para una exposición en el Museo de Washington.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo; tengo trabajo- dijo mientras veía como el Sr. Summers entraba al salón.

-Entonces será en otra ocasión- expresó con tristeza.

-Creo que sí. Me vas a disculpar, pero debo colgar.

-¿Puedo volver a llamarte?

-Claro- e inmediatamente colgó.

-¿Amena la conversación, agente Scully?- preguntó inquieto el Sr. Summers

-No lo se, señor- le contestó a su superior.- Las conversaciones con el casero para mí no son amenas.

Él la miró de mala gana y se dispuso a encender una pantalla de plasma que estaba cerca de ellos. En la pantalla aparecía una imagen de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de negro y vaqueros.

-El es Christopher Dixon, agente de la KGB. Los canales de comunicación normales entre ambas organizaciones están cerrados por motivos de seguridad y sólo podemos mantenernos en contacto a través del agente Dixon. Él se encuentra en estos momentos en Washington y tiene información valiosa para nosotros. Esta tarde se encontrara con el agente Wolf en el Museo de Washington para hacer los cambios de información; Scully, Webster y Kunimitzu, quiero que se aseguren que la transacción se haga limpiamente y sin complicaciones. Eso es todo- y sin decir más nada se retiró.

-Que bien, algo para nada complicado. Tendré tiempo para ver el partido esta noche- comentó el agente Webster que se ponía de pie para retirarse.

Y era la misión más fácil del mundo, sólo tenía que mantener seguro el trasero del agente Wolf y el agente Dixon, pensaba la agente Scully. Pero sabía que no podía evitar verse esa tarde con el Dr. Mulder en el museo. Al parecer el destino le sonreía a ambos.

Museo de Arte Moderno de Washington

A dos cuadras de allí, el agente Patrick Labiorestaux monitoreaba desde el interior de una camioneta la misión que aun no daba inicio porque el agente Dixon no daba señales de vida en el lugar.

-Wolf- le llamó por el intercomunicador.

-En posición ¿tienes la posición del agente Dixon?

-No- contestó. -Scully- le llamó.

-En posición. No pierdan la paciencia, es ruso, no conoce lo que es el horario. Ya llegará. Webster, ¿dónde estas?- tocó con su mano el intercomunicador de su oído.

-Debajo de ti.

Ella se acercó al barandal y lo observó en el primer piso del museo tomando una copa de champaña que le acababan de ofrecer. Ella le saludó levantando su copa y él hizo lo mismo.

-Bonito vestido- le comentó, -¿lo compraste junto con el sombrero?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la moda femenina, Marcus Webster?

-Sólo quería conversar, este lugar me aburre.

-Silencio, necesito la línea para mejores cosas- les amonestó el agente Kunimitzu.

Ella sonrió ante lo amargado y odioso que podía llegar a ser su compañero. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de champaña y cuando vio llegar al agente Dixon y que éste se acercara al agente Wolf pensó que el trabajo estaba a punto de finalizar y que si se daba con normalidad ella regresaría a casa y no al Centro.

De repente muy cerca de allí vio a un caballero de espaldas que miraba con inquisición una pintura post modernista. Ella sonrió al saber que sus pensamientos fueron certeros ese día y que sabía que ese día sí lo vería. Se acercó a él despacio y él no la sintió llegar.

-Es la pintura más fea que he visto en mi vida- comentó ella con diversión.

Él volteó a verla y fue para él una sorpresa verla allí, tan elegante con un vestido de cóctel negro, sombrero y gafas a juego. Un hermoso collar de perlas completaba la imagen que le fascino más que el cuadro que estaba viendo con anterioridad.

-Dana- se acercó a ella y la besó dos veces en las mejillas. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aceptando tu invitación- respondió sonriente.

-¿Pero cómo entraste?

-Soy agente federal, entro donde me place- reveló divertida.

-Scully, despeja la línea si estás decidida a ligarte al tipo con el cual hablas- le recomendó el agente Labiorestaux más que molesto.

-Me alegra verte- comentó el Dr. Mulder.

-Lo mismo digo- se tocó el oído, así cambiando de canal para escuchar sólo la conversación que sostenían el agente Wolf y el agente Dixon, los cuales no la escucharían a ella conversar con el Dr. Mulder. -Estuve viendo la exposición, pero no me parece muy interesante. Demasiado modernismo, yo prefiero lo antiguo- comentó.

-A mí me gusta, las nuevas tendencia expresan la nueva realidad de la vida- ilustró con vivacidad.

-Para expresar la nueva realidad de la vida no se necesitan ideas tan trilladas como pintar la muerte en un cuadro- mostró con desagrado mientras caminaba nuevamente al barandal junto con él. Debía observar como se desenvolvía el trabajo del agente Wolf y el agente Dixon. -Es tan triste, veo la muerte todos los días, no necesito que un cuadro también me la muestre.

-Creo que tienes razón por esa parte. Pero no sólo se expresa la muerte, sino también la vida, la gente actual, el amor actual.

-El amor actual se basa sólo en sexo.

-Para mí eso está bien.

Ella le miró con sorpresa y el rió, jamás pensó escuchar eso de él. Pero sí lo había escuchado y era increíble que él pensara así.

-No te engañes, yo prefiero el amor antes que sólo tener sexo. Pero me gusta hacer el amor con la persona indicada.

-¿Y existe esa persona indicada?- le preguntó con algo de contrariedad y nervios ante la pregunta que ella misma había generado.

-¿Crees tú que exista?

Ella dejó de mirarlo y por un momento vio algo que se suponía no debía ver ese día. De repente todo fue caos, un disparo y el agente Dixon cayó muerto frente al agente Wolf. El agente Labiorestaux gritaba a través del intercomunicador y en el museo se volvieron a escuchar más disparos.

Las balas cruzaban muy cerca de ellos, balas dirigidas a ella y sus colegas. La línea de comunicación se bloqueó con un sonido sordo y ruidoso; y ella tuvo que quitarse el intercomunicador al sentirse incómoda. Vio como el agente Webster y el agente Kunimitzu gritaban y corrían ya con sus armas en mano para proteger al agente Wolf que corría hacía ellos herido, pero llevando consigo un maletín con información importante para la agencia.

Su vida no era importante, pero sí la del hombre que la acompañaba. Lo tomó de la mano y al ver un sujeto con un arma correr hacía ellos ella no dudó en sacar su arma y disparar en el acto mientras el Dr. Mulder observaba toda la acción atónito.

Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras; ella sabía cuales eran las salidas de emergencia y salió con él a su lado llegando a un callejón que se encontraba detrás del museo. Siguieron corriendo hasta alejarse lo suficiente del museo y se escabulleron por otro callejón donde debían recogerla a ella.

-¿Qué paso allá?- preguntó el Dr. Mulder agitado por la conmoción.

Ella no contestó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía que darle explicaciones a él. Tomó su teléfono celular, pero la línea estaba muerta y con rabia lo lanzó contra la pared del callejón provocando que éste se abriera en dos.

-¡Maldito aparato!- se quitó el sombrero y su caballera larga cayó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él nuevamente. -¿Por qué salimos del museo? ¿Por qué le disparaste a ese hombre?

-Me iba a matar, nos iba a matar.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo explicártelo, no puedo- le dijo con desespero.

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha, no podemos vernos más- le advirtió. -No es seguro que estés cerca de mí. Yo en sí no soy la persona más segura del mundo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con que seas agente federal? No importa, puedo lidiar con eso.

-No es el trabajo, es que…

-Por eso fuiste al museo- le interrumpió. -Estabas trabajando.

-Mulder, cada vez que estás cerca de mí corres peligro- expuso al darse cuenta por fin de ese hecho.

-No me importa el peligro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Es tu vida. Por favor no te encariñes conmigo- le suplicó. -No quiero encariñarme contigo. Eso sería nuestra perdición.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso, Dana, ya estamos perdidos. Tú lo sabes, yo lo se. Está en nuestros ojos.

-No- negó.

-¿Quién dijo que es seguro el amor?

-No estamos enamorados- volvió a negar. -Sólo los tontos se enamoran.

-Eso no tenemos que discutirlo.

Y con esas últimas palabras la besó, dándole a entender que no había marcha atrás y tenía miedo, no por ella, sino por él. Él era un ser maravilloso que no merecía sufrir, que ella no debía hacer sufrir, pero acababa de caer a sus pies y no quería alejarse más de él.

El contacto fue avasallador, no podía creer que un ser como él llegara a ser tan apasionado y se abrazó a él, respondiéndole de igual manera sin importarle que la vida de ambos corría peligro. Insultaban al Centro e insultaban a los asesinos del agente Dixon.

Sus lenguas eran guerreros que sólo se dedicaban a sentir y se embriagaban mutuamente en tal lucha; y con agitación rompieron el beso, excitados por la pasión y la agitación del peligro se miraban tan fijo que podían ver el alma del otro.

-Esto no puede suceder, Mulder.

-Claro que puede suceder. A mí no me importa quién eres, para quién trabajas, qué demonios sucedió allá- le explicó. -Sólo me importas tú.

-No me conoces.

-Ya te conozco, más de lo que crees.

-Yo…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una mini van que se estacionó muy cerca de ellos. De la parte trasera bajó rápidamente el agente Webster y la agente Scully al verlo se alejó del Dr. Mulder.

-Debemos irnos, Scully, la comunicación está cortada y estamos expuestos- le dijo apresuradamente su compañero.

Ella miró al Dr. Mulder con ojos lastimeros y se encaminó junto con su compañero hasta la camioneta para cuando el doctor volvió acercarse a ella y la hizo girar para que lo mirara.

-Debemos volvernos a ver- le dijo con agitación.

-Es que…

-Esta noche- le pidió.

-Está bien- dijo resignada.

-¡Dana!- le llamó por su nombre para captar su atención el agente Webster.

-¡Ya voy!- le indicó.

-¿Te llamo?- le preguntó.

-No, yo te busco.

-¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes, yo te encontraré.

El agente Webster la volvió a halar por el brazo llevándola al interior de la camioneta. La puerta se cerró y el grupo de agentes partió con rapidez al Centro.

-¿Quién demonios era ese?

La agente Scully hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta del agente Webster y sólo podía ver la imagen del Dr. Mulder a través del espejo retrovisor. El agente Wolf respiraba agitado mientras se cubría la herida sangrante de su brazo y el agente Kunimitzu se veía preocupado e intentando comunicarse con el Centro sin ningún éxito mientras sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se lo entregaba a la agente Scully.

Ella sin hablar curaba la herida del agente Wolf, mientras se sentía muy vigilada por el agente Webster, que aun seguía preguntándose sobre el sujeto que la acompañaba cuando fueron a recogerla al callejón.

Cuando llegaron al Centro, en la puerta fueron recibidos por un no muy a gusto Sr. Summers. El agente Wolf fue llevado a la enfermería, pero los demas se quedaron allí para dar las explicaciones del lugar.

-Me pueden explicar que demonios sucedió allá- les pedía con intriga.

-Fue una emboscada- contestó el agente Kunimitzu. -Al parecer querían el disco que nos entregó el agente Dixon.

-¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Murió en el acto- respondió con indiferencia la agente Scully.

-Alguien tendrá que darle una explicación más lógica a la KGB. Se supone que era un intercambio de información de lo más sencillo, no debía salir nadie herido- comentó enfadado.

-No sabíamos que la situación se complicaría señor- expuso el agente Kunimitzu.

-Debían saberlo.

-Nuestro único deber allí era proteger los datos y así se hizo señor, según lo estipulado. Dixon nos dio el disco y Wolf no tuvo tiempo de entregarle el nuestro a él, por consiguiente ambos datos están seguros. El deber fue cumplido- defendió la situación la agente Scully. -Lo que pasó fue algo que no esperábamos, la responsabilidad por lo sucedido debe caer sobre quien hizo el perfil de la misión y de Investigaciones.

-Murió alguien que no debía morir- explicó con queja el Sr. Summers.

-Me va a disculpar señor, pero el agente Dixon conocía los riesgos, creo que sería factible que nos preocupemos por los civiles que se vieron afectados- intervino el agente Webster hablando por primera vez.

-¿Civiles? Ellos son lo de menos. Quiero un informe sobre mi escritorio en veinte minutos, Kunimitzu, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más- le pidió antes de retirarse.

-¿Se puede ser más impasible?- preguntó el agente Webster para sí mismo.

La agente Scully dio un largo respiro, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tomar una larga ducha en la primera regadera que encontrara en aquel complejo y en silencio miró al agente Kunimitzu, que la entendió enseguida.

-No creo que te necesite.

Ella cerró los ojos en señal de agradecimiento y se acercó a uno de los ascensores que esperaba por ella. Su pequeña y formada silueta desapareció detrás de aquellas puertas de metal.

-¿Quién era que la acompañaba, Webster?

-No lo se, le pregunté pero no me contestó.

Alexa Illianof era una de las agentes más antiguas del Centro, sabia, leal, educada y respetada, era el modelo ideal que una agente femenina debía seguir. Aunque Alexa Illianof tenía algo que no tenían los demas en El Centro y por eso en dicha organización era más que especial.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, su cabeza recibía más información de la que podía recibir. Caminaba por el largo pasillo central que atravesaba el complejo haciendo sonar un llavero en forma de pirámide, por cada puerta que pasaba ella la tocaba con el llavero y a nadie le sorprendía cuando se le veía haciendo eso, era lo más común dentro de las rarezas de aquel lugar.

Vio acercarse a ella a la Sra. Summers y ella no detuvo la marcha hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que Alexa Illianof dijera lo que deseaba decirle a una de las personas más importantes de aquel lugar.

-Alguien del Centro está enamorado de alguien externo, Hannah- decía con seguridad mientras chocaba una y otra vez su llavero con la puerta que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Como nunca.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Sí, claro que sí- expuso sonriente.

-¿Es bueno para el Centro?

-No, claro que no- expuso seria.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Jamás.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?- le preguntó intrigada, pero continuó su camino sin esperar respuesta.

Un largo baño con agua caliente, un vestido gris muy ceñido al cuerpo, tacos cómodos y su prolijo pelo peinado perfectamente; estaba más que relajada para cuando cerró su casillero la agente Scully. Su compañera le miró intrigada.

-¿Saldrás?

-Sí- le contestó mientras se cubría con su abrigo negro largo.

-¿Después de lo sucedido en el museo saldrás?

-Sí- respondió mientras asentía.

-¿Tienes una cita?

-Sí- contestó.

-¿Con quién?

-Con una persona.

-¿De aquí?

-Deja los interrogatorios, Alyson, no es educado- emprendió camino hacia afuera de los vestidores.

Alyson Hannigan la siguió hasta la salida para cuando se topó en medio del pasillo con Alexander Krycek.

-¿Adónde va vestida así?

-Si no lo sabes tú, menos lo sé yo- respondió la agente Hannigan con desconcierto.

-Tú nunca sabes nada- le dijo molesto.

-Vete al infierno, Alex- le pidió.

-Estamos en él ¿no lo crees?

-Pero no en la misma caldera- le recordó con altanería.

Departamento de Fox Mulder

Noche

La policía había acordonado todo el museo después de los disparos. El Dr. Mulder regreso allí sin saber las razones, era un total desastre ver a personas heridas y muertas en aquel lugar y él no entendía los motivos de tal hecho.

Se vio a sí mismo corriendo junto a la agente Scully por el lugar y salir de allí. Encontrarse nuevamente en el museo le parecía completamente extraño, así que sin más comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por toda la ciudad. El beso, ese beso, era lo único que podía recordar, lo que se habían dicho, cosas sin sentido, con tan poco significado e incoherentes ante la razón.

Verla era su único deseo, él le había pedido que se vieran esa noche y ella le prometió que así sería, pero no le creyó; no sabía por qué pero no le creyó. Regresó a su casa, su cuerpo le pedía descanso y relajación; pero esa noche sería más que eso y él aun no lo sabía. Llego allí, su apartamento en penumbras, pero con la presencia clara de una imagen femenina sobre el sillón de cuero negro que al parecer esperaba a que él llegara.

La miró fijo, sin saber cómo, cuándo y por qué había llegado ella hasta ese lugar. Ella no expresaba nada en su rostro, sólo se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó ella suavemente.

-No lo se- respondió confundido. -¿Por donde entraste?

-Por la puerta- contestó ella irónicamente.

-No…- evito reír. -¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

-Eso es lo de menos ¿no crees? Sólo vine a decirte que esto no puede suceder- le comentó despacio, pero con firmeza. -Cuando estás cerca de mí corres peligro, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Me gusta el peligro- comentó tangible mientras levantó su mano y sin pedirle permiso empezó acariciar su cuello.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión con respecto a todo esto?- le preguntó con desespero al sentir la cálida caricia.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejarte de mí- le recomendó.

-Eres el culpable de que yo este aquí esta noche, tú querías verme y aquí estoy. Es tu culpa.

-También es tuya- se acercó a su cuello y lo besó con ligereza.- Pudiste no venir.

-Corres peligro- volvía a repetir, pero con poca seguridad de tal hecho, ella ni sabía que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos en ese momento. -No me quiero enamorar, no lo estoy; no intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

-No lo haré- y cubrió su boca con la de él, llenando todo su interior, cada rincón.

Pero ella rompió el cálido beso y alejándose de él provocó su desconcierto; ella se cubrío los labios sintiendo un sabor agridulce sobre ellos, era la esencia del hombre que estaba frente a ella y se sentía culpable con tan solo mirarlo. De repente su móvil sonó y ella corrió a sacarlo de su bolso y contestar.

Ella lo miró con nervios y escuchando a medías lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea. Él se quito su abrigo y lo lanzó encima del sofá y se sacó la corbata, ella se sintió excitada por lo que él estaba haciendo y de momento dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en lo que le estaban diciendo al otro lado de la línea.

-Kunimitzu, te comprendo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- habló y colocó su vista sobre unos peces de colores que le resultaron de lo más lindos e interesantes. -¿Ahora? ¿No crees que es ya es muy tarde para eso?...¿Qué dijeron ellos?... ¿Que no fueron los responsables?- preguntó indignada, -pero rayos... ok, iré para allá- e inmediatamente colgó, para así tomar sus cosas y acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Te vas?

-Yo…

-No me digas nada- le pidió con hastío.

-Por eso es que tú y yo no podemos tener nada. No resistirías ni un segundo este vaivén de mi vida- fue su explicación.

-No saques conjeturas- le exigió.

No dijo más nada, como había llegado se había ido y lo dejo a él hecho un mar de interrogantes. Volvía al Centro, como siempre lo dejaba solo y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerle eso, no se lo merecía; así que se alejaría de él como él mismo le recomendó.

Cuando llegó al complejo, todo estaba en completa calma. Ya era tarde y la mayoría descansaba, pero en aquel silencio se escuchaba una voz femenina cantar a viva voz.

Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,

Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,

Siempre esperando que te diga algo más

Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en te

como el infiel dice nunca lo haré

siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor

me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración

Aquella voz se escuchaba a través de todo el pasillo y sabía que era Alexa Illianof que cantaba realizando uno de sus paseos nocturnos. No la conocía bien, a la agente Illianof nadie la conocía bien, sólo el agente Labiorestaux y por obvias razones, él era su esposo y el único que la entendía en su extraña y particular locura.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar

eres todo lo que más quiero

pero te pierdo en mis silencios

mis ojos son dos cruces negras

que no han hablado nunca claro

mi corazón lleno de pena

y yo una muñeca de trapo

La sintió acercarse y comprendió que no podía evitar que se encontraran en aquel pasillo. Su encuentro era inminente, pero a Dana Scully eso no le molestaba, le tranquilizaba saber que ella no era el único problema que los superiores del Centro tenían sobre ellos.

-Dana- le llamó por su nombre, lo hacía cada vez que quería hablar seriamente con algún compañero.

-Hola Alexa- le saludó sin importarle que la llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-No te alejes de él- le recomendó con grave parsimonia.

La agente Scully al escucharla detonó sorpresa en su rostro y la agente Illianof sonrió con cierto orgullo. Dana Scully se acercó demasiado a su compañera, tanto, que cruzaba el espacio personal de ésta; pero no se inmutó y tampoco rechazó la posición en la cual ambas se encontraban.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó con intranquilidad.

-Que no vale la pena que te alejes de él si te has encariñado.

-No te comprendo- expuso incomoda.

-Te estás enamorando o ya lo estás, eso no importa, lo que importa es que empieces a vivir tu vida sin que te preocupen las decisiones que debas tomar o las cosas que te obliguen a hacer los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- se detuvo unos minutos para organizar sus ideas. -Alexa, yo no puedo.

-Claro que puedes, puedes más que nadie en este lugar. Te lo has ganado, es tu derecho, ellos te lo deben. Lo has dado todo por el bien de esta organización, Dana, es hora de que te retribuyan el favor.

-Si fuera así de fácil, ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Él es un civil, yo un agente del Centro, polos opuesto, almas distintas, vidas distintas- enumeró tristemente.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Es tu destino, Dana, no huyas de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme lo que me estás diciendo? Tú no sabes nada de lo que me ocurre con él. De todas formas se supone que no deberíamos tener esta conversación porque supuestamente nadie sabe nada de lo que pasa con mi vida.

-Yo lo sé todo, conozco el pasado y conozco el futuro; y conozco las consecuencias de las decisiones erradas y no erradas en tu vida.

-¿Fue una decisión errada aceptar entrar a la organización?

-No, eres lo mejor que ha pasado por este lugar.

-No me des consuelo.

-No es consuelo, es la realidad. Pero no pienses en lo ocurrido, piensa en lo que esta por suceder- le recomendó siendo muy meticulosa.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no usan tu don para algo mejor?- preguntó con decepción.

-Porque fue mi decisión entrar a la organización, porque mi destino está aquí. Todo lo que necesito y quiero esta aquí- le relató.

-¿Tú sabías que Melissa iba a morir ese día?

-Ya te lo dije, lo veo todo- expresó con pena.

-¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada? Pudiste haberlo evitado y Melissa estaría viva- expresó con gran incredulidad.

-Porque es en la única cosa que no puedo interferir. La muerte se respeta, es la única regla- contestó oscuramente. -Búscalo y has que sea parte de tu vida- le recomendó mientras jugaba con su llavero.

-¿Alexa?- le llamó el agente Labiorestaux que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas y ambas lo miraron. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- le dijo y luego volvió a mirar a la agente. -Hazme caso, soy la única persona que te habla con él corazón y dice la verdad- y sin más se alejó de ella encaminándose hacia su esposo, que le entregaba su abrigo para que se lo colocara.

Alexa Illianof jamás se equivocaba cuando hablaba y la persona que la escuchaba debía de hacerle mucho caso a lo que ella expresaba. Dana Scully no era creyente en supercherías de ese tipo, pero sus años en El Centro le habían enseñado que Alexa Illianof era un caso aparte cuando se hablaba de poderes psíquicos y paranormales. La agente Illianof era un caso de superchería bastante raro y bastante cierto.

Pero nada más le indicaba a Dana Scully que le creyera, no era desconfianza, sino incredulidad; aunque si Alexa Illianof, que era la menos indicada, le decía que se saltara las reglas, por alguna razón lo hacía y no por propia conveniencia. Ella seguiría su destino, porque su compañera tenía mucha razón. Era algo que le debían y lo tomaría aunque no se lo estuvieran entregando en bandeja de plata.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias

Mañana siguiente

La noche anterior había sido para el Dr. Mulder increíblemente extraña y confusa. Su conversación con la agente Scully no fue de lo más beneficiosa para ninguno de ellos y él ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón de aquella visita. Estuvo ahí, hablaron, discutieron, se besaron, discutieron, ella expresó lo que no deseaba hacer y se marchó sin más ni menos, dejándolo más confuso que un político con medio discurso perdido y una multitud esperando que hable. La situación para él era extraña y por más que lo intentara no la entendía, y por ello no hacía esfuerzos por hacerlo.

Trabajó todo el día sin muchos deseos, sus pacientes entraron y salieron de su oficina y no salieron con grandes avances en su terapia. El doctor estaba para que le dieran terapia a él y no él a los demás.

A él no le importaba que ella fuera: Satanás, Dios o quien fuera, ni tampoco le interesaba entender por qué le atraía una mujer que ni conocía; el se caracterizaba por ese hecho, se encaprichaba hasta la médula. Pero definitivamente no era un capricho, era más que eso, pero no sabía qué.

Su secretaria, que lo conocía más que así misma y sabía que no estaba de buen humor, comprendió que él necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ella era precisamente ese alguien. Al terminar la jornada de ese día, preparó dos grandes tasas de té y cuando entró a la oficina del Dr. Mulder sólo pudo sentir pena por la cara de desconsuelo que él mostraba.

Le dio a tomar una de las tazas y él así lo hizo. Ella se dispuso a tomar asiento frente al escritorio. Se miraron largamente, ella le sonreía a la espera de que él empezara hablar.

-No entiendo a las mujeres- expresó con queja al romper el silencio.

-¿Te rebotó?- preguntó después de darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Yo no se si lo hizo o no lo hizo- respondió confundido.

-¿Entonces?

-El asunto es que ella tiene miedo- le explicó.

-¿Miedo de ti?

-No, de mí no, de las circunstancias; ella tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirme.

-¿Acaso tenemos una paranoica en potencia? ¡Sería el colmo, Mulder!- expuso.

-Janet, ella trabaja para el FBI y teme que me puedan hacer daño. Es la única explicación lógica, porque yo sinceramente no entiendo nada.

-Es mejor que la olvides, tus experiencias con mujeres que trabajan para el gobierno nunca han sido buenas. Esta Phoebe y…

-¿Podrías callarte? ¿Dos relaciones fallidas y por ello debo cuidarme de cada mujer que trabaja para el Estado? ¡Es completamente ridículo!- se quejó.

-La pregunta es: ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene que te trae de cabeza?- le preguntó con intenciones de entender que rayos pasaba con él y la misteriosa mujer.

-No lo se.

-¡Y vuelve la burra al trigo!- se puso de pie. -Generalmente estas conversaciones nunca llegan a nada, porque yo te recomiendo algo y tú vas y haces lo contrario como un niño de cuatro años- dijo molesta. -Se que la vas a perseguir, a hostigar, a cansar y te van a disparar- le comentó; -pon las cosas en claro porque ya veo venir una de tus depresiones existencialistas- expresó finalmente.

-¿A veces me pregunto por qué no terminaste tu carrera de psicología?- le preguntó con extrema sorpresa al escuchar sendo sermón.

-Porque no tengo paciencia- se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Te vas? Aun no he terminado de hablar.

-¿Qué más me tienes que decir?- le preguntó fingiendo cansancio.

-¿Crees que me he obsesionado?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Bueno…-dio un largo respiro antes de continuar, -el asunto es que tú cuando te obsesionas es porque te enamoras, así actúan tus sentimientos y tu "yo" se va de paseo y "ello" gobierna esa cabecita loca que tienes puesta sobre los hombros- explicó.

-De acuerdo, Freud- dijo burlonamente.-Mulder- sonrió un poco. -Deja de pensar en ella por lo menos un par de días, no se, has algo. Llama a Frohike y pídele prestado un par de cintas porno o vayan a ver a chicas desnudistas, que sé yo- expresó enfáticamente. - Pero haz algo.

Al Dr. Mulder le parecían muy graciosas las recomendaciones de su secretaria y no le quedó más remedio que soltar una risa sorda y ella lo tomó como algo bueno.

-¿Por qué me saliste lesbiana? Hubiéramos hecho una excelente pareja de dementes- expresó jocosamente.

-No se puede tener todo en esta vida- explicó. -Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió él.

Su amiga salió inmediatamente de aquella oficina y él quedó algo pensativo por las cosas que ella le había dicho, las cuales eran bastante ciertas; pero lamentablemente él ya había caído en las fauces de la fascinación y el afecto por Dana Scully.

De repente su móvil sonó y al ver quien le llamaba, su rostro tomó una expresión de disgusto, pero estaba obligado a contestar y así lo hizo, guardando la compostura y la incomodidad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó una voz masculina y aguda.

-Desde hace dos días, estaba esperando tu llamada.

-Lamento no haber llamado antes- se disculpó aquella voz masculina. -Tenemos inconvenientes con la comunicación.

-¿Por lo del…?

-Por eso y por mucho más- respondió sin dejarle terminar.- ¿Lo envías por correo?

-En diez minutos.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

-Es un honor- y colgó.

Departamento de Fox Mulder

Tres horas después

Aunque siguió las recomendaciones de su amiga Janet y pasó un agradable momento con sus amigos, eso no lo había ayudado mucho en olvidarse un poco de la agente Scully. Su cabeza le hacía ver ese rostro y ese comportamiento en cada cosa que se encontraba por su camino. Hasta creyó que una de las chicas de la trillada película porno que había colocado Frohike para que la vieran, era una de ellas y empezó a creer que ya se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Llegó a casa con ánimos de darse un largo baño de agua fría, a pesar del otoño, ordenar una grasienta pizza y ver películas sobre aliens o vida en otros planetas. Pero alguien en especial tenía otros planes para esa noche.

Cuando entró lo primero que notó fue que cuando pasó por el comedor, la mesa estaba servida y dos velas encendidas daban el toque romántico; se preguntaba para él mismo si le había ordenado a la que limpiaba aquel departamento que le preparara la cena y se la dejara lista sobre el comedor ese día, pero recordó que no había pedido algo así.

Se quitó el abrigo dejándolo sobre un mueble y se acercó a la mesa, había toda clase de cosas que se suponía no tenía en su tan perfecta cocina masculina. Escuchó pasos provenientes de aquella cocina, pero no se quiso mover de aquel lugar y, finalmente, quien estaba haciendo esos sonidos apareció tal cual ángel era.

-Oh… al fin llegas- expresó con un dejo de alegría. -Ya estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías- comentó la agente Scully ataviada con un vestido color lila de seda y chifón de lo más seductor.

Él no dijo nada, ella tampoco dijo nada porque colocó una botella de vino sobre la mesa y volvió a la cocina. Si él no entendía nada antes, entendía mucho menos en ese momento. Las preguntas inundaron su cabeza como una presa, pero no expresó ninguna sola, quería que ella explicara las razones de su aparición.

Estático en aquel lugar, veía como ella volvía de la cocina con dos platos y los ponía sobre la mesa cuidadosamente porque al parecer estaban calientes y levanto la vista para mirarlo fijo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó sabiendo que él quería saber muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Por la puerta- respondió irónicamente como la ultima vez, pero él le dio una mirada de enfado que a ella no le gustó. -Forcé la puerta, y de seguro te preguntas cómo supe donde vivías. Te busqué en el sistema de datos del FBI y conseguí tu dirección- le explicó con calma y bastante seria.

-¿Y todo esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a la cena.

-Es una señal de bandera blanca entre nosotros- tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco en una copa.

-¿Estamos en guerra?- le preguntó seriamente. -Aun no entiendo que haces aquí.

Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir los consejos de la agente Illianof. Lo que ella le había dicho la había convencido de que necesitaba darse una oportunidad con el Dr. Mulder y por eso necesitaba encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender a él que ya no huiría más como lo había hecho antes.

Tomó asiento frente a él en aquella mesa colocada tan elegantemente que daban deseos de no mover nada de lo que allí se encontraba. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hablar.

-No me gustan las preguntas, no me gusta que se preocupen por mí, no me gusta que otros se sientan mal por mi comportamiento y tampoco me gusta poner sus vidas en riesgo- explicó al empezar. -Por eso prácticamente me he convertido en alguien que no tiene vida social, mis amigos se cuentan con una sola mano y mi familia me conoce tan bien que ni se molesta en reprenderme por mi forma de ser; con esto no quiero convencerte de que es necesario que dejemos esto hasta aquí, al contrario, quiero que me des una oportunidad- expresó finalmente.

-¿Quieres decir que aceptas de una buena vez lo que ocurre entre nosotros?- le preguntó con extrema sorpresa.

-Jamás me lo negué a mí misma- y sonrió ligeramente,- pero sí te lo negué a ti y se que te lastimé más de lo debido- explicó tomando la copa que aun permanecía sobre la mesa. -No se que tipo de relación existe entre nosotros, pero estoy aquí esta noche porque quiero saberlo- expresó.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- tomó asiento frente a ella. -Creo que nos atraemos enormemente.

-Pensé que era amor- dijo confusa.

-Tú no quieres que sea amor- le discutió.

-No, no quiero, pero tampoco puedo evitar que esa atracción se convierta en afecto o amor.

-¿Por qué no quieres enamorarte?

-Porque no quiero lastimarte- contestó con tristeza.

-Ya me has lastimado y ya no importa, porque fue algo pasajero. Mi nariz ya sano- comentó divertido y ella no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario.-

Entiendo tu miedo, pero el miedo hace fuerte a las personas- confesó. -¿Nos damos una oportunidad?

-¿Así tan fácil? Pensé que te pondrías a la defensiva- dijo con pasmo. -¿No te vas a poner un poco inseguro?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por lo que he hecho antes y lo que he hecho ahora, esto no es normal- explicó seriamente.

-La normalidad es un concepto que yo no aplico en mi vida- reveló.

-Bien-dijo ella con una alegría que no expresó, pero podía verla a través de sus ojos. -Espero que te guste la cena.

-¿La hiciste tú?- preguntó él mirando su exótico plato.

Ella lo miró como si él le hubiera insultado con ese comentario, él sonrió ligeramente al comprender que ella era de las que no cocinaban, a él eso no le sorprendió; con la vida tan ajetreada y exigente que ella llevaba era de esperarse algo así.

Ella ni siquiera por la cabeza le pasó que él estaba pensando en esas cosas, ella sólo pensaba en que iba a ser un gran reto mantener en secreto para todos en la agencia que ella estaba saliendo con un civil. Era un riesgo enorme, sus superiores no iban a estar nada contentos; pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a llevarles la contraria esta vez. Estaba dispuesta a vivir su vida alejada de fantasmas del pasado, responsabilidades absurdas y un deber que aunque le pesara tenía que cumplirlo, porque era un deber hacía su país.

Él se sirvió un poco de vino antes de comenzar a cenar y ambos brindaron por un nuevo comienzo, del cual sí sabían como había empezado, pero no sabían como acabaría la nueva historia que ambos estaban escribiendo juntos.

Restaurant Moon Black

En aquel pequeño restaurante se desarrollaba una reunión entre los más importantes directivos de todas las organizaciones de espionaje de los Estados Unidos. En un salón reservado sólo para dicha reunión se encontraban Andrew y Hannah Summers, directivos primarios del Centro; John Doggett, directivo primario del Complejo I; Monica Reyes, directiva primaria del Complejo II; y Phillip Webster, directivo primario de la CIA, líder de todas las demas y padre de Hannah Summers.

Más que una pequeña reunión social entre colegas, era un análisis de los asuntos desarrollados en seis meses; una reunión nada convencional, pero así le gustaba al Sr. Webster. Hablaban de todo: los conflictos del Medio Oriente, los conflictos de la frontera con México, los problemas con agencias como M15 y la KGB, cuyas relaciones estaban más que débiles. Pero lo que más le interesaba a Phillip Webster era el nuevo proyecto que estaba desarrollando el Complejo I.

El proyecto del Complejo I se basaba en reclutar civiles que pudieran con sus conocimientos aportarles beneficios a la agencia, sin tener que recurrir a un reclutamiento total o sin que el civil se viera obligado a salir de la sociedad totalmente. Al Sr. Summers poco le interesaba dicho proyecto, un proyecto que ya estaba en marcha desde hacía mucho tiempo y que al Sr. Webster le parecía de lo más innovador.

-Y dime John, ¿cómo se está desarrollando el proyecto?- le preguntó el Sr. Webster, un hombre entre los sesenta y sesenta y cinco años, al parecer de carácter templado; pero con el poder del mundo en sus manos.

-En seis meses hemos reclutado a más de veinte civiles, señor- respondió el Sr. Doggett, que al parecer quería ganar punto con su superior inmediato.

-¿Acaso no conoces el riesgo de involucrar a civiles con la agencia?- preguntó el Sr. Summers. -Jamás los civiles y la CIA han ido de la mano, tú lo sabes John.

-Es algo que quiero cambiar, Andrew. Allá fuera hay cientos de civiles mejores preparados que agentes comunes de la agencia- explicó.

-Las cifras son claras- agregó la Sra. Reyes apoyando el comentario del Sr. Doggett.

-¡Por favor, Monica! Un día de estos uno de esos civiles fallará, porque alguna agencia contraria le ofrecerá lo que el Complejo I o el Complejo II no le ofrecen- le discutió el Sr. Summers.

-Me aseguro muy bien de que algo así no suceda- defendió el Sr. Doggett.- Los civiles reclutados son personas íntegras, de buena moral y con grandes deseos de ayudar.

-El patriotismo no es suficiente, no puedes comparar la lealtad de un agente que ha vivido toda su vida por su país y por su organización, y los buenos deseos de un civil que para él le parece divertido hacerse pasar por agente o espía por algunos días- expuso incómodo el Sr. Webster. -¿Y qué es eso de que tus agentes nuevos jamás se ven entre sí?- preguntó contrariado.

-Trabajan solos, ofrecen sus propios datos, ofrecen sus únicos conocimientos para nuestros fines. Existen mejores hackers fuera de la CIA que dentro de ella y es algo que he comprobado- expuso.

-Además Andrew, es una buena solución para la problemática de la falta de personal, recurrir a estos civiles es una buena solución para dichos estamos teniendo más agentes que estudiaron para el campo de batalla que agentes que estudiaron para el área de inteligencia e investigación. Los civiles llenan esos

huecos vacíos- explicó la Sra. Reyes.

-No puedes comparar a Patrick Labiorestaux con un niño universitario que lo único que hace es robar cuentas de ahorros por Internet- expuso indignado el Sr. Summers.

-Nadie está diciendo eso- comentó el Sr. Webster defendiendo así el proyecto de los Complejos y él era quien daba la última palabra. Si a él le gustaba algo, nadie podía discutirlo. -Me gustaría conocer tu opinión, Hannah, es muy importante.

-Si te digo que me parece buena idea querrás que El Centro haga de este proyecto parte de él, ¿cierto, Phillip?- le preguntó desafiantemente su hija mayor.

-¿No te parece bueno?

-Es un buen proyecto, para el Complejo I y para el Complejo II. Lamentablemente El Centro es la organización más oculta de los estamentos de la CIA y El Centro no se involucra con civiles, ni la organización ni sus agentes- explicó seriamente Hannah Summers. -Por consiguiente, querido padre, no es un buen proyecto para nosotros. No podemos arriesgar todo lo que hemos hecho durante años y mucho menos cambiar nuestro sistema…

-Tal vez un cambio en el sistema les caería bien- le interrumpió el Sr. Doggett.

-¿Qué quiere decir John con eso?- preguntó el Sr. Webster.

El Sr. Summers y la Sra. Summers se mostraron con preocupación, porque el Sr. Doggett se refería la misión Dixon, la cual ni se sabía por qué había fallado y el Sr. Webster no conocía los detalles de tal fallo.

-Tuvimos problemas con la misión… Dixon- explicó inquieto el Sr. Webster.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- le preguntó ya viendo venir las malas noticias.

-Tuvimos un fallo interno, nuestros agentes fueron atacados. Murió el agente Dixon y unos cuantos civiles en el Museo de Arte Moderno de Washington- explicó el Sr. Summers. -Nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Nada de que preocuparse? Se suponía que sólo era un cambio de información, era algo que no incluía un perfil de protección y batalla… o como se diga- expresó confuso. -No debía morir nadie ¿Acaso no investigaron?

-Lo hicimos- contestó la Sra. Summers. -Pero no sabíamos que otros querían los datos que la KGB nos otorgó ese día. Se nos fue de las manos.

-Espero que eso no vuelva a suceder, porque si sucede yo mismo me aseguraré de renovar el personal de inteligencia de El Centro y nadie podrá poner objeción- explicó tajantemente el Sr. Webster. De repente uno de sus guardaespaldas se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Su expresión se mantuvo seria e impávida y comprendió que tenía que retirarse. -Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión- les dijo al ponerse de pie. -Tengo que retirarme- y sin más así lo hizo, dejando a los líderes de tres agencias con ganas de arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente.

Departamento de Fox Mulder

En ese mismo instante

Habían cenado calmadamente, conversando, habían tantas cosas que saber, comprender, entender y responder que la noche sería corta para ellos; pero no les importaba porque aun tenían toda una vida para saberlo todo uno del otro, así suponían internamente.

Se encontraban en el salón, el suave jazz armonizaba los diálogos y el vino de la segunda botella los desinhibía. Ella miraba todo a su alrededor, observando y aprendiéndose cada escondite de aquel departamento, un lugar en el que no debía estar, pero estaba y se iría cuando quisiera.

Él la miraba desde el extremo de su sillón de cuero negro, sólo estaba dispuesto a pararse de allí si la mujer que se encontraba frente a él se lo pedía. Mientras tanto se limitaba a observaba desde allí, mientras ella fisgoneaba en todos los lugares del salón.

-Así que eres creyente en la vida fuera de este planeta- expresó con extrema sorpresa mientras jugueteaba con su copa y miraba cada uno de los compactos del Dr. Mulder.

-No entiendo por qué tú no.

-¿Por qué yo no?- preguntó con extrañeza. -Sólo de pensarlo me parece de lo más ridículo. ¿Ovnis? ¿Hombrecillos verdes? ¿Secuestros?

-Piénsalo mejor, ¿crees que sería plausible que nosotros fuéramos los únicos seres vivientes en todo el universo?- preguntó.

-Para mí sería plausible- expuso mirándolo fijamente. -Es el equilibrio del universo, sólo unos cuantos tienen derecho a la vida- explicó.

-¿Y eres doctora en medicina?- preguntó con pasmo.

-Tú eres doctor en psicología, tú eres quien llama locos a los que creen en hombrecillos verdes y los mete en el manicomio embotándolos de antipsicóticos- le comentó.

-Créeme, no soy el doctor en psicología más tradicional del mundo- explicó.

-Ya veo- y se sentó en la esquina opuesta de aquel sillón de cuero negro.

Y después de eso ella se preguntó cómo podría atraerle un hombre con los pensamientos de él, pero más se hallaba atraída a él y le gustaba.

-¿Tienes alguna otra creencia oculta?- le preguntó ella cruzando las piernas de manera seductora.

-No que yo sepa. ¿Y tú?- le preguntó al tragar en seco cuando vio ese gesto provocativo.

La agente Scully sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta.

-No, ninguna- respondió. -¿Tienes muchos amigos?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, no muchos. Pero los que tengo son como mis hermanos- contestó. -¿Y tú?

-Alex, Alyson y mi arma- respondió y le siguió una pequeña risa.

-¿Tu arma?- preguntó contrariado.

-Me tiene alejada de ciertos locos- ilustró.

-Entonces creo que tendrás que usarla contra mí, yo no estoy tan cuerdo- expresó divertido.

-Mmm… creo que eres un loco que me complace tener a mi lado.

-Háblame de ellos dos. ¿Cómo son?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Son mis amigos, mis compañeros de trabajo. Alyson es como la hermana pequeña fastidiosa que siempre quiere saberlo todo y Alex es como el hermano mayor celoso, es al extremo paranoico cuando se trata de mí. Se preocupa mucho- dijo mirando al vacío, recordando el comportamiento del agente Krycek con respecto a ella.

-Al parecer le gustas al tal Alex- habló con cierto recelo.

-No- negó con ciertas dudas. -Soy como la hermana que jamás tuvo, eso es todo-explicó finalmente.

-Tienes exactamente la edad de mi hermana y créeme que no te veo como la vería a ella- enunció el Dr. Mulder con un dejo de picardía al tomar su copa de vino.

Ella se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo y también tomó de su copa. El alcohol estaba llevándolos a niveles incomprensibles para ambos, pero ella al escucharlo hablar sobre su hermana quería saber qué había ocurrido con ella en realidad, necesitaba conocer su versión y más adelante investigaría la versión que guardaban y pretendían ocultar aquellos archivos de la agencia.

-¿Cómo murió?- averiguó con seriedad.

El respiró profundamente, era algo de su pasado que le costaba recordar, pero que sin duda alguna el dolor ya no hacía tanto daño como en los primeros años y por ello se le hacía mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo.

-Fue secuestrada- dijo con la vista gacha, evitando mirar aquella mujer que se encontraba a su lado. -Hace unos veinticinco años, estábamos solos en casa y jugábamos estratego. De repente una luz blanca y Samantha desapareció- relató provocando extrema confusión en la agente Scully. -Tenía nueve años- relató finalmente con un oculto tono de tristeza.

-Debió ser difícil para ti y tus padres- comentó la agente Scully compartiendo su dolor.

-Mis padres discutían tanto en ese entonces que no tuvieron tiempo para que les doliera- explicó, –yo, como ya sabes, preferí alejarme- confesó.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo con pena. -Entiendo que es difícil y no lo digo sólo por decirlo- comentó mientras le tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Lo sé- refirió sonriendo levemente.

-¿No la encontraron?- preguntó acercándose más a él.

-No- contestó. -Lleva todo este tiempo desaparecida; la he buscado, pero sin mucho éxito- comentó.

-Algún día sabrás que pasó con ella, se que será así- expresó con mucha seguridad.

-Gracias- le dijo y le besó la mano en señal de tal agradecimiento. Y comprendió que si eé podía hablar de su hermana, ella podía hablar de la ella. -¿Puedo preguntar como murió tu hermana?

-No, no puedes- contestó rápidamente y a la defensiva; pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión al ver la mirada de suplica que él le daba. -Es algo doloroso, no me gusta recordarlo.

-Creo que ya sabes que yo también perdí a mi hermana y sé que duele- le expuso.

-Tú no viste morir a tu hermana- dijo con voz seca.

Y él se sintió culpable y tonto por insistir cuando no debía insistir, pero ya era tarde y sólo le quedaba pedir disculpas y pedirle que lo golpeara por su poca prudencia con respecto a cualquier cosa de la que se estuviera conversando.

-Lo siento… yo…

-Descuida- le interrumpió. -No importa, es algo que ya pasó- expresó con melancolía y luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran, no era justo ni para él ni para ella. -Pienso que ya no debemos hablar de esto.

-Sí, porque creo que tú y yo nos atraemos porque ambos perdimos a nuestras hermanas y estamos buscando consuelo uno en el otro- comentó con cierta sorna.

La agente Scully lo miró con gran sorpresa y no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante el tonto comentario, él la siguió unos segundos después. No se atraían por esas razones, era más que obvió, pero sin duda alguna la conexión se hacía más sólida sólo por el hecho de sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué no traes más vino?- le preguntó al mostrarle que su copa y la botella ya estaban vacías.

-De acuerdo- respondió él.- Regreso en un momento- y se retiró en busca de una nueva botella, la tercera de la noche.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que se encontraba al fondo de ese salón, atraída por la luna empezaba a sentirse excitada y quería compartir esa sensación. Ya no quería vino y la luna le confesaba lo que en realidad ella quería.

Cuando él regreso de la cocina con la tercera botella de vino tinto al verla allí supo inmediatamente que ella tenía nuevos planes para esos instantes. Dejó el vino sobre la mesa central del salón y se acercó despacio hacía la experimentada agente, pero ella ya sabía que él se encontraba allí.

-Es tarde ya- ilustró ella para darle entender que ya sabía que él estaba ahí.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- le preguntó colocándose a su lado.

-No necesariamente- le comentó y le miró por encima de su hombro. -Sólo me iré si tú me lo pides- expresó seductoramente.

-Bueno… eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momento- manifestó un poco acalorado por la situación.

-No puedo creerlo- rió ligeramente. -Llevas casi un mes detrás de mí y cuando llega el momento culminante de este juego del gato y el ratón tú te pones nervioso- volvió a reír.

-No estoy nervioso- mentía, no sabía cómo, pero ella sí lo ponía nervioso.

Ella le miró con incredulidad y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, él dio un ligero respingo y ella no se echo a reír al suelo porque quería mantener la seriedad del momento. Tal vez él estaba bromeando o quiso ser lo bastante rápido, no se sabía, pero ella sólo pudo abrazarse más a él cuando sintió que él la tomaba por la cintura y delicadamente le besaba el cuello.

Ligeramente subió a sus labios y el sabor a vino tinto se hizo más fuerte y ambos los compartían gustosamente. Él se alejó un poco y sonrió con orgullo al ver que ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados, como esperando a que él continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y ella abrió los ojos al no sentir lo que más deseaba, sus labios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigada.

-Nada- contestó.

-Debo confesar algo- expresó ella con una timidez que develaba algo mucho más profundo. -No tengo nada debajo de este vestido- expresó con notoriamente picardía.

-Lo se- habló sin nada de contrariedad o sorpresa. -Supe el día que te conocí que eres de las que acostumbran a hacerse las niñas buenas, pero en realidad son unas diablillas y lo confirmé cuando te vi entrar al comedor- declaró.

-Y tú eres de los pervertidos- prosiguió ella. -Excelente combinación- expresó inquietamente.

Él sonrió junto con ella y luego de eso lo que prosiguió fue un beso largo y profundo. El deseo aumentaba al igual que el calor en aquel salón y mientras se besaban, ella sin mucho esfuerzo pudo sacarle la chaqueta que el llevaba puesta y aún no se había quitado.

Ella estaba más que impaciente y él lo sabía porque estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Él cayó sobre el sofá y ella continuaba pegada a él, esa vez ella sobre su regazo. El beso se volvió más demandante y el encontró el cierre de aquel vestido para cuando ella le había sacado completamente la corbata.

Él por el contrario, lamentablemente para ella, sí le hizo caso al corazón y se entregaba sin reserva alguna. Era la perdición para ambos y no estaban enterados de ello.

Y no hubo dudas, ni juegos, ni rodeos. No era sexo y no era afecto, no era nada de ello. Era un sentimiento innombrable para ella y que tenía dudas de si lo sentía o no, su corazón le gritaba que sí, pero ella prefería ignorarlo y sólo vivir el momento.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Pertenecen a la Fox y a Chris Carter.

* * *

Mañana siguiente

Departamento de Fox Mulder

Dana Scully dormía enredada entre sabanas azules, toda su larga caballera caía como un gran abanico sobre la almohada y su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. Soñaba con lo que había hecho la noche anterior; el placer, la pasión, el calor... todo ello se manifestaba inmediatamente en su tersa y blanca piel de marfil.

El sol ya había salido y sus rayos entraban por las rendijas de la ventana de aquella habitación y giró hacia el otro costado de la cama para cubrirse de aquella luz que no la dejaba dormir y seguir soñando. Su pelo inmediatamente cayó sobre su cara cubriéndola por completo y cuando tentó a su lado se dio cuenta que ya no la acompañaban; pero no se levantó sino que siguió durmiendo.

Pero de repente entre sueños escuchó el sonido de una escandalosa aspiradora e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, la luz llego a sus retinas y rápidamente a su cabeza llegó un agudo dolor producto del alcohol de la noche anterior. Dos botellas de vino eran suficientes para que Dana Scully tuviera una perfecta cruda.

Se quitó el pelo de la cara y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo del colchón cubriendo con las sabanas su desnudez y buscó en la habitación algún rastro del Dr. Mulder pero sin ningún éxito. Seguía escuchando la estrepitosa aspiradora y se preguntaba si él limpiaba después de una noche de sexo. Rió para sí; él era excéntrico pero no tenía una excentricidad al borde de la locura.

Se paró de la cama y fue directo al baño, la naturaleza llamaba y la ducha también, necesitaba salir de aquel departamento, pero primero necesitaba darse un baño y conseguir su vestido. Cuando hizo todo lo que debía hacer en aquel baño, se envolvió con la primera toalla que encontró y, no es que fuera muy confianzuda, pero hasta que no viera al Dr. Mulder no iba a salir de aquella habitación. Al salir de aquel baño casi pega un grito al ver a una mujer bastante pasada de peso parada en la puerta sosteniendo una tasa de café y su lindo vestido de seda color lila.

-Buenos días, Srta. Scully- le saludó de forma muy simpática la señora.

-Buenos días- saludó ella con un poco de desconfianza.

-Aquí tiene su café- le dio a tomar la taza en sus manos, -aquí le dejo su ropa- dejó el vestido sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

La agente Scully se quedó estática sin entender que había pasado allí y sin saber quién era aquella mujer; pero quien podía responder a todas sus interrogantes entró a la habitación vestido con ropa deportiva.

-Buenos días dormilona- le saludó y se acercó a ella para darle un ligero beso en los labios que ella recibió sin ningún reproche. -¿Te cayó bien el baño?

-No puede ser que vivas con tu madre- comentó con inquietud. -Y para colmo dejas que le lleve el café a la mujer con la cual te acuestas.

Él le dio una mirada de confusión producida por el loco comentario que sólo logró en él una carcajada que a ella no le gustó, y que cuando él se cayó agradeció el silencio. La cabeza la estaba matando.

-Ella no es mi madre, es mi ama de llaves- le aclaró aún con un dejo de asombro. -Se llama Gladys.

-Oh… bueno, disculpa- expresó con vergüenza. -Es que fue muy extraño verla aquí.

-Descuida, Gladys es muy discreta si eso te preocupa- le aclaró.

-No, no me preocupa- le dijo mientras hacia dibujos imaginarios con un dedo sobre el pecho del hombre que despertaba sus deseos más profundos. -Te queda bien el gris-comentó.

-Gracias- sonrió ligeramente. -A propósito ¿acaso no se queda sin baterías?- le preguntó mientras le mostraba su molesto e inoportuno celular. -Lleva sonando más de una hora.

-Debe ser de la oficina- comentó mientras lo tomaba y lo abría, todas las llamadas eran de números privados; eso quería decir que la estaban llamando del Centro. Al parecer poco le importaba, porque dejó su celular encima de una pequeña cómoda de la habitación. -¿Tienes que trabajar?- le preguntó cuando veía que él estaba acomodando algunas corbatas y un traje sobre la cama.

-Se me está haciendo tarde ¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa deportiva para ponerse el traje de oficina.

-Sí- respondió y se sentó a un extremo de la cama y dejando la taza en el suelo.

-Al parecer no- comentó al ver su despreocupación.

-Pueden empezar sin mí- le confesó con algo de cansancio. -Créeme, sólo me llaman para fastidiar.

-Entonces supongo que podremos almorzar juntos hoy- le refirió mientras se acomodaba la camisa entre los pantalones.

-Eso lo veremos más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer- tomó una de las corbatas y se puso de pie frente a él. -Espera mi llamada.

-O te llamo yo- expresó.

-Mejor te llamo yo- habló con extrema seriedad y colocó la corbata que había tomado alrededor de su cuello y empezó a hacerle un complicado nudo ingles que ella era la única que entendía como iba, porque a él le parecía de lo más difícil. -El que seas daltónico no quiere decir que tengas que comprar corbatas tan feas- comentó ella de manera mal intencionada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy daltónico?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sabes como lo se, de la misma manera que supe donde vivías. Los archivos…

-Del FBI- continuó. -Eso deberían de penalizarlo- le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él. -¿Quién es tu director adjunto?

-Frank Bennedetty- era la verdad, casi. -Pero poco caso te hará, está más pendiente en averiguarle la vida a su esposa que en los agentes que están bajo su mando- le aclaró con algo de inquietud al sentir que él la estaba tocando debajo de la toalla. -¿Qué haces?

-No tienes nada puesto debajo de ella ¿cierto?

-Si no tenía nada debajo del….- se detuvo unos segundos al ver esa mirada de excitación que él le estaba dando. -Un momento, ni lo pienses, te tienes que ir a trabajar- le dijo en vano, porque él ya le estaba besando el cuello. -Se te está haciendo tarde, se me está haciendo tarde a mí, se le está haciendo tarde a Gladys.

-Gladys no tiene que ver en esto- le aclaró y empezó a besarla en los labios, pero ella se alejó.

-Debo vestirme- dijo agitada, tomó su vestido y entró muy deprisa al baño.-¡Demonios!- se le escuchó decir en el baño rato después de haber entrado.

-¿Algún problema, Dana?- le preguntó pegado a la puerta del baño.

-Ya se por qué no me pongo este vestido para ir a la oficina- dijo con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa con el vestido?- preguntó.

La puerta se abrió y si él estaba excitado al verla sólo en toalla. La testosterona volvía a subir a niveles prohibidos para esas horas de la mañana para cuando Dana Scully salió del baño ya vestida con el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior.

-Es demasiado claro, se me ve todo.

-No es que me preocupe, pero ¿irás a la oficina con ese vestido?- preguntó ocultando su inquietud.

-No, primero pasaré por mi casa a cambiarme, pero primero debo conseguir mi abrigo- le comentó. -¿Dónde dejé los zapatos?- preguntó y se agachó para buscar los zapatos debajo de la cama.

-¿Te han dicho que en esa posición te ves muy bien?- le preguntó refiriéndose al vestido que le marcaba toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo y que dejaba mostrar muchas cosas de él. -No estás nada mal.

Ella se paró con algo de pena ya con sus zapatos en mano y luchando para ponérselos de pie, para no tener que agacharse y seguir mostrando demás. Tomo su celular y salió de la habitación mientras luchaba con su larga caballera y el Dr. Mulder la siguió.

-¿Dónde está el gancho de mi pelo?- preguntó para sí, moviendo algunos cojines del sofá y sonrió agradecida cuando Gladys se le acercó y le dio el gancho que al parecer ella había encontrado. -Muchas gracias- le dijo.

-De nada, señorita.

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?- le preguntó apoyado en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación disponible en ese departamento.

El celular de la agente Scully sonó y ella lo tomó rápidamente, dejando la pregunta del Dr. Mulder en el aire. Ella comenzó a hablar, muy concentrada en su llamada no podía ver que el Dr. Mulder estaba muy pensativo, tal vez dudas, tal vez ninguna.

Al encontrar su abrigo sobre un taburete, se lo colocó mientras le gritaba algo en japonés a su interlocutor y su expresión se volvió molesta e incómoda. La estaban solicitando y ella no tenía muchos deseos de trabajar. La conversación había finalizado y ella entró el móvil donde debía de estar: en su bolso.

-¿No habías roto ese aparato del demonio?- preguntó recordando que ella había lanzado un celular hacía una pared en el callejón cercano al museo.

-Este es nuevo, la agencia le facilita los celulares a sus agentes y yo soy de las agentes que cambiar de móvil cada tres días- decía irónicamente al recordar lo impulsiva que ella podía llegar hacer. -Debo irme- y se acercó a la puerta y miró a Gladys que salía de la cocina. -Gladys, fue un placer conocerla y muchas gracias por el café.

-No fue nada, señorita- expresó ella gustosa y entró a la habitación del doctor Mulder.

-Mulder- le llamó, -después de lo de anoche no imagines que me echare hacia atrás. Esto es una aventura que quiero disfrutar.

-Te prometo que será más que una aventura- le aseguró él.

-Te veo más tarde- se despidió.

Él le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y ella salió del departamento. Al cerrar la puerta, él pudo escuchar que ese endemoniado celular volvía a sonar y sonrió al entender que ella no tenía escapatoria alguna. Su trabajo era demandante y exigente y él la compadecía por ello.

Se sentó en el sofá dando un suspiro largo, se sentía contento y la razón era que se sentía fascinado y maravillado con la mujer que había salido por esa puerta y se prometió a sí mismo que no la iba dejar escapar como a las demás, ella era distinta y valía la pena luchar por una mujer como ella.

Su teléfono también sonó, él tampoco tenía escapatoria. Por más quisiera su trabajo también era exigente. Al contestar el aparato se tuvo que enfrentar a alguien que no estaba muy contento en no haber recibido noticias de él esa mañana. El Dr. Mulder sólo pudo suspirar.

El Centro.

Andrew Summers había comenzado su jornada de trabajo muy temprano en la mañana. Él era una persona muy dedicada a lo que hacía, practicaba y profesaba y ese día tenía algo en la cabeza que lo estaba molestando enormemente: John Doggett y su proyecto de integrar civiles a las labores de la CIA.

A él no le gustaba para nada ese plan y toda la noche estuvo buscando en su inteligente cerebro la forma de acabar con dicho proyecto sin tener que involucrarse él y El Centro en dicha actividad.

Mientras resolvía dicha situación, se dedicaba a trabajar en las nuevas responsabilidades y asignaciones de ese día. Frank Bennedetty entraba a esa oficina como todas las mañanas, para hablar y conspirar, lo cual ambos sabían hacer muy bien.

-Un pajarito me dijo que no te fue muy bien en la reunión de anoche con los directivos de los Complejos y el Sr. Webster.

-Dame una razón para no desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a John Doggett.

-Es uno de los nuestros- fue su razón.

-Para mí vale un bledo esa razón. Ese hombre me tiene entre la espada y la pared con Phillip, todo lo que John Doggett dice es totalmente maravilloso para él y sabes que eso a mí no me gusta- comentó enfurecido con la situación.

-Creo que deberías tomarlo con más calma, el proyecto que John esta realizando es algo a corto plazo. El Sr. Webster se aburrirá y el proyecto quedará engavetado como los demás proyectos que ha realizado John.

-Ahora es diferente porque por lo que pude notar Monica está apoyando el proyecto- comentó inquieto.

-Está enamorada de ese hombre, todo para ella es ley cuando se trata de Doggett-comentó mientras se acercaba al ventanal que daba vista hacía todo el lugar. -No debes preocuparte- le pidió.

-¿Que no me preocupe? John tiene el apoyo de Phillip y de Monica; eso no está bien y esto es culpa tuya- le refirió.

-¿Mía?- preguntó con desconcierto. -¿Por qué mía?

-Porque cuando Phillip te ofreció la directiva de ambos Complejos tú la rechazaste porque querías quedarte en El Centro. Debiste aceptar- le explicó, -así yo no estuviera metido en este dilema monumental.

-Tú sabes por qué no acepte. No es lo mismo dirigir una agencia que dos. Phillip pretendía que yo me encargara de ambos Complejos, si lo hubiera hecho tendría mucha más responsabilidad que tú y no sería justo.

-Tendrías el poder necesario para hacer lo que se te hubiera dado la gana, hasta hubieras colocado a Margaret en la directiva del Complejo II y caso resuelto- le explicó.

-Claro, era algo que te convenía Andrew, las directivas de las tres agencias de la CIA estarían literalmente bajo tu brazo, el negocio estaría en manos de la familia. Tu esposa y tú dirigiendo El Centro, tu hermana dirigiendo el Complejo II y tu cuñado dirigiendo el Complejo I, sin olvidar que tu suegro tiene la directiva de la CIA. Hubiera sido más que perfecto ¿no?

-Maravilloso- agregó.

-Tú quieres abarcar más de lo que puedes abarcar, Andrew. En esta vida no se puede tener tanta avaricia- le comentó con preocupación. -No lo puedes tener todo.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo tenerlo todo? Frank, esto es mi vida como también es la tuya y no podemos permitir que nos quiten el control así de fácil, todo esto nos pertenece porque no los hemos ganado. Pero te entiendo, si tú quieres quedarte estancado aquí, perfecto; pero yo haré algo para que las cosas estén como deben de estar.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Andrew. John Doggett tiene poder al igual que tú y no va a caer así de fácil- le comentó seriamente.

Andrew Summers observó de mala gana al Sr. Bennedetty, pero a éste dicha mirada no le causo malestar. El aviso de una llamada para el Sr. Summers rompió inmediatamente la reunión entre ellos. Frank Bennedetty temía por la sed de poder que tenía Andrew Summers, y Andrew Summers pensaba que Frank Bennedetty era su mejor amigo, pero en su mundo, sólo llegaría a ser eso, su mejor amigo, nada más.

En el área de tácticas se desarrollaba otro tipo de reunión, la cual era presidida por la carismática Hannah Summers. En la gran pantalla de plasmas ella mostraba la fotografía de un sujeto y explicaba cual era la nueva misión, todos los presentes allí la escuchaban atentos y entre ellos estaba la agente Scully.

-El es Richard Gaslow, uno de los pintores más estimados en Inglaterra, su mejor amigo es Steven O´Connell- en sus manos llevaba el control de la pantalla de plasma y le dio dos veces a éste para que cambiara la fotografía, -doble agente del SD6 y el DNI. O´Connell le dio a guardar a Gaslow el único dispositivo existente para descifrar los archivos de Desierto Dorado; el dispositivo está en la bóveda de la galería de éste, la

cual se encuentra en el centro de Londres. Necesitamos ese dispositivo.

-¿Gaslow sabe que O´Connell es doble espía?- preguntó con curiosidad el agente Webster.

-Estimamos que sí. Richard Gaslow es conocido por sus pensamientos políticos

con respecto a la guerra de Medio Oriente- relató la Sra. Summers.

-Si Desierto Dorado está desmantelada ¿Por qué necesitamos el dispositivo?- preguntó la agente Scully.

-Los archivos tal vez tengan información sobre Al-Qeda- respondió al tomar asiento. -Usted y el agente Webster viajaran dentro de dos días a Londres para traer ese dispositivo- explicó.

-¿Cómo abriremos la bóveda?- le preguntó el Agente Webster.

-El Agente Labiorestaux les explicará eso con más detalles más tarde. Por el momento quiero que trabajen en su tapa- les pidió.- No pueden ser descubiertos- expresó con un dejo de seriedad en su voz.

-¿La cual será?- preguntó la agente Scully.

-Ya saben cual es, no tengo por qué responder- y se puso de pie para retirarse, dando así por terminada la reunión.

-Dana, si esto continúa así, creo que tendríamos que casarnos de verdad- expresó divertido con la situación el agente Webster.

-No eres mi tipo, Marcus- le dijo burlonamente al ponerse de pie y ponerse en camino a Sistemas.

Su noche junto al Dr. Mulder fue más que sexo de una noche y ella lo sabía y ya se lo había dicho, con él había experimentando sensaciones que jamás había experimentando con ningún otro amante y de cierta manera le preocupaba porque cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera enamorando de verdad y eso era lo que ella menos quería.

La conexión entre ambos fue muy profunda y algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba darle a él algo más que una relación banal y de poca importancia; debía esforzarse y dejarse llevar por ese cúmulo de emociones. No quería, pero sin lugar a dudas lo haría porque, aunque lo negara, su corazón le estaba dando batalla a su cabeza y estaba ganando.

Llegó a Sistemas pensativa y se sentó junto al agente Rivera, estando allí recordó lo que el Dr. Mulder le había contando sobre su hermana y más adelante lo que ella había investigado por su cuenta. La agente Scully era curiosa, pero curiosa con bastante prudencia, meticulosa y se aseguraba de que su curiosidad no fuera una molestia para los demás, o sea sus superiores.

Posó su mirada sobre el agente Rivera y éste al darse cuenta también la miró, se sentía incomodo por la situación. La agente Scully quería algo que tal vez el agente Rivera pudiera darle y de cierta manera eso le hacía estremecer.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Danny- le pidió mirándole subjetivamente.

Y ahí estaba, la agente Scully había hablado, le llamó por su nombre y sólo lo hacía cuando quería algo de él. Ella era respetable y temida y debido a sus pasados problemas más le temían en aquel lugar, ella no se imaginaba cuanto. Aunque el agente Rivera era una persona que sabía mantener el control y todo lo tomaba a la ligera, cuando la agente Scully quería algo él no sabía como actuar.

-Si está en mis manos- respondió.

Ella aun sentada haló su silla hacia el Agente Rivera, estaban muy cerca y el agente miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los otros agentes que se encontraban allí, odiaba que sacaran conjeturas con respecto a sus relaciones con las agentes de la agencia y mucho menos quería que sacaran conjeturas con respecto a él y la agente Scully. Ella era la agente con la que él sólo deseaba tener una relación meramente profesional.

-Necesito que investigues a Samantha Ann Mulder- le pidió casi en susurro, evitando así que la escucharan.

Daniel Rivera se acercó a su terminal arrastrando su silla y la Dana Scully hizo lo mismo. Él se mantenía callado mientras tecleaba en su teclado el nombre de la persona que había mencionado la agente Scully. Su rostro fue un mar de interrogantes al darse cuenta que la persona mencionada anteriormente aparecía como desaparecida en los archivos de la CIA.

-Ella no está desaparecida, Danny- comentó al ver el rostro de confusión del agente.

-Entonces está muerta- comentó al no encontrar ninguna explicación.

-Los muertos no son palabras en interrogación entre nosotros, Danny- comentó con serenidad. -Hay algo detrás de esa palabra y necesito que investigues.

Él respiro con ansia pero debía hacer lo que ella le pedía hasta donde pudiera. Volvió a teclear y ante ellos apareció un archivo codificado. Dana Scully estaba fascinada con el descubrimiento; Daniel Rivera, por el contrario, estaba más que asustado.

-Está codificado- expuso al ver lo ya obvio. -No puedo entrar sin permiso.

-Danny, claro que puedes entrar a ese archivo y ver lo que contiene- le aseguró.

-No puedo hacerlo, Dana- le dijo atreviéndose también a llamarla por su nombre, -me metería en problemas. Además entrar a ese archivo me tomaría mucho tiempo y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos tú y yo- expresó con seria preocupación. -Creo que tu pequeña investigación llegó hasta aquí.

De repente el agente Labiorestaux se acercó a ellos y el agente Rivera intentó salir del sistema, pero sólo llegó a volver al archivo de Samantha Ann Mulder para cuando el jefe de Sistemas volteaba la pantalla y veía dicho archivo. Daniel Rivera en ese momento deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, escuchar una amonestación de su superior inmediato era lo que menos deseaba.

-¿Quién es Samantha Mulder?- preguntó curioso.

-Es una persona que estoy investigando- expresó prudentemente la agente Scully al verse descubierta.

-Aquí dice que desapareció hace más de vente años- explicó volviendo a mirar el archivo.

-Nada desaparece sin dejar rastro- aseguró.

Sus palabras fueron sagradas para el agente Labiorestaux que ya se encontraba entrando donde estaba anteriormente el agente Rivera y, muy al contrario de éste, el agente Labiorestaux sintió la misma fascinación de la agente Scully.

-Está codificado. Es un antiguo archivo del proyecto del Sindicato, dicho proyecto está cerrado- comentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Según sé, la CIA lo cerró por sus pocas aportaciones a la organización-explicó. –Aun así los archivos se mantienen guardados en el sistema mayor por si alguien desea usarlos; pero claro, se debe tener autorización para entrar a uno de ellos- aclaró.

-Y por consiguiente ninguno de los tres puede entrar- agregó con intranquilidad el agente Rivera.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas con esta mujer, Scully?- le preguntó con curiosidad el

agente Labiorestaux.

-Lo que deseo es saber que paso con ella en realidad- contestó. -No creo que esté muerta y ahora creo que ese archivo tiene la respuesta- concluyó.

-Si quieres puedo entrar y copiar el archivo- le decía el agente Labiorestaux.

-¿Qué tendría que darte a cambio?- le preguntó sin ocultar sorpresa.

-Busca la manera de sacar a Alexa del campo- le pidió.

-Eso es imposible, Patrick- expresó con sorpresa y volviendo a romper la regla de los nombres, -ella es la líder del equipo Delta- comentó con inquietud ante la petición del agente Labiorestaux. -La única forma de sacar a Alexa del campo es que el Sr. Summers nombre otro líder para ese equipo.

-Eres la líder del equipo Alfa, se te hará mucho más fácil pedirle al Sr. Summers que nombre otro líder y que remita a Alexa a Investigaciones o Tácticas- le comentó.

-Es una locura- expresó para sí y quedo algo pensativa.- De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada- le manifestó.

-Con que lo hagas será suficiente- expresó. -Pero necesito tiempo con este archivo.

-¿Cómo vas entrar?- le preguntó el agente Rivera anonadado por las negociaciones que habían realizado entre ellos el agente Labiorestaux y la agente Scully.

-Soy el dios de los códigos, entraré sin que se den cuenta- comentó con altanería. -Pero como ya dije, necesito tiempo. ¿Estás muy apurada?

-En realidad no- contestó. -Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

-De acuerdo.

La agente Scully asintió agradecida y tomó rumbo hasta las áreas sociales del Centro, mientras que el agente Rivera mantenía una lucha de preguntas en su cabeza y el agente Labiorestaux copiaba en un disco lo que ya habían encontrado sobre Samantha Mulder.

Daniel Rivera entendía la preocupación de Patrick Labiorestaux con respecto a su esposa, pero era increíble pensar que podía llegar tan lejos y ayudar a Dana Scully sólo por asegurar el bienestar de Alexa Illianof. Y por entenderlo le tenía envidia, no todos allí tenían el privilegio de amar como amaba el inteligente agente Labiorestaux a la especial e importante agente Illianof.

Superficie

Centro de Washington

Restaurant Taco Bell.

El Dr. Mulder había sido invitado a almorzar por sus tres chiflados amigos. El gustosamente había aceptado aunque no quería alejarse del Instituto de Psicología por si la agente Scully hacía acto de presencia. Pero sus amigos habían insistido y él tenía muchos deseos de reunirse con ellos para charlar sobre lo que más le apasionaba: la vida fuera de este planeta.

En Taco Bell, los demás clientes los miraban como si fueran bichos raros. La voz bulliciosa de Frohike hacía que todos en el lugar voltearan a verlo, pero él estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo y poco se daba cuenta de que lo observaban a pesar de que era el más paranoico de los cuatro en el grupo.

-Roswell, 1947 ¿Acaso creen que somos tontos? Nadie puede negar lo que vio ese día. Ese día aterrizaron naves en ese maldito bosque. ¡Que no lo nieguen!- gritó exasperado.

-No pensabas nacer cuando pasó lo del accidente, no puedes saber si es verdad- le discutía Langly que mordía uno de sus tacos y prácticamente se atragantaba.

-Hemos visto las pruebas.

-Se necesita más que un par de fotos antiguas y testimonios de personas que ya se encuentran medio seniles- le explicó el Dr. Mulder.

-¡Incrédulo, hombre de poca fe!- le gritó.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Nos van a sacar de este lugar- le pedía con prudencia Byers.

-Maldita burocracia- expresó molesto, estaba inconforme con el sistema represor del gobierno. -Dime Mulder ¿no crees que las vacunas contra la viruela fueron una forma para marcarnos a todos y que aún se está haciendo?

-No se que decir- decía inseguro. -Eso es un tema delicado, es conspiración a gran escala- comentó.

-O sólo desvaríos de Frohike- dijo Langly.

Este comentario provocó que el diminuto sujeto empezara a discutir acaloradamente con el melenudo y el ratón de biblioteca hiciera de mediador de la paz y serenidad entre los dos. El Dr. Mulder se echaba a reír y su móvil comenzó a sonar, el identificador de llamadas le mostró un número que él no conocía, pero decidió contestar mientras sus tres amigos continuaban discutiendo y almorzando.

-¿Dónde estas?- le preguntó una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-En Taco Bell, almorzando- respondió al darse cuenta que era la agente Scully.

-Mmmm… tacos, yo hubiera optado por comida china; pero me tengo que conformar con un emparedado de atún- comentó mientras miraba con desanimo el emparedado que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Debiste llamarme, así te hubieras evitado ese patético emparedado- comentó mientras se cubría los oídos, aun sus amigos seguían discutiendo.

-Hoy hubiera sido imposible- le dijo mientras recibía un vaso de jugo de manos de la misma agente Hannigan que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.- Gracias- le agradeció entre dientes mientras notaba como la observaba la agente Hannigan.

De repente Frohike se paró y le lanzó un refresco encima a Langly y las cosas se volvieron un caos. La agente Scully escuchaba el bullicio con notoria confusión.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahí?

-Creo que mis amigos están expresando sus desacuerdos uno con el otro- le contestó, -algo sin importancia- y con la mano libre le señaló a Byers que los separara. -¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

-En mi casa- decía bajo aprovechando que la agente Hannigan estaba distraída con una llamada que acaba de recibir.

-¿Me das tu dirección?- le preguntó.

-Ya la tienes, busca en el bolsillo izquierdo de tu chaqueta.

No sabía como ella había logrado meter una tarjeta dentro de su chaqueta, pero agradeció lo hábil y perspicaz que era y sonrió de forma alegre al ver la dirección de la mujer que lo transportaba a una agradable locura.

-¿Cómo…?

-A las 9- le refirió y sin más colgó.

-¿Tienes una cita?

La agente Hannigan jamás se hacía esperar y la agente Scully estaba al tanto de que tenía que enfrentarse a sus interrogatorios, no podía escapar y le iba a contestar cada pregunta que le hiciera sin revelar muchos detalles de su nuevo romance con el prominente doctor.

-Sí- respondió con un simple monosílabo, lo cual era poco satisfactorio para Alyson Hannigan, ya que le daba poca información y eso lo sabía la agente Scully.

-¿Lo conozco?- su frustración fue notoria cuando la agente Scully negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. -¿Me lo vas a presentar?

-No- volvió a negar divertida con la situación y tratando de encontrarle lo delicioso a su simple emparedado de atún.

-¿Acaso no piensas compartir tu buena dicha conmigo?- preguntó prácticamente en forma infantil y frustrada.

-¿Mi buena dicha compartirla contigo? Eso sería como querer compartir la cristiandad con el mismo Diablo- expresó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Creo que el Diablo aquí eres tú, Dana- expresó con disgusto la agente Hannigan. -Pero lo que estés ocultando con tanto celo lo descubriré tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino en mi vida, Alyson?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tiene que ver con Alex- contestó sin vacilar.

-Comprendo, pero pierdes el tiempo. Alex es sólo mi amigo- le dio un mordisco a su poco apetitoso almuerzo y la agente Hannigan comprendió que la agente Scully ya no quería hablar mas del asunto.

De un momento a otro ambas vieron algo que jamás se había visto en el Centro. En la mesa continua a la de ellas, Tezka Kunimitzu almorzaba solo como casi siempre lo hacía, pero de repente apareció frente a él la nueva agente Kaoru Kawasaki. Ella llevaba consigo una bandeja con su almuerzo y al parecer le preguntaba al agente Kunimitzu si podía acompañarlo y al parecer este le había respondido que sí, ya que la agente Kawasaki tomó asiento frente a él y él no parecía tan frío y antipático frente a ella.

Esto demostró la sorpresa y la curiosidad en la agente Scully y la agente Hannigan. Tezka Kunimitzu era la palabra asocial con corazón y cerebro que se movía como tal entre los pasillos y oficinas de aquel edificio subterráneo. Él solo almorzaba con líderes de equipo y altos agentes y jamás lo hacía con agentes inferiores; pero al parecer con la agente Kawasaki las cosas eran bastante distintas.

-Hades está de vacaciones y los muertos salen del infierno ¿Qué rayos estamos viendo?- preguntó y expresó con notorio asombro la agente Hannigan.

-El fin de los días- comentó irónicamente la agente Scully. -Aunque Alexa me comentó algo que tal vez pueda acreditar con lo que estoy viendo ahora-disertó.

-¿Qué te comentó?- preguntó curiosa su compañera.

-Tezka se va a enamorar de esa chica.

La agente Hannigan echó una risa al aire provocando que el agente Kunimitzu la mirara confuso, e inmediatamente la agente Scully la mandó a callar.

-Eso es imposible, los "sin alma" no se enamoran. Tezka es un "sin alma"-explicó. -Alexa está equivocada- comentó la Agente Hannigan.

-¿Desde que conoces a Alexa, cuántas veces se ha equivocado?- preguntó.

-Nunca- respondió con algo de inquietud, -pero eso no quiere decir que sea cierto que él se vaya a enamorar de la agente Kawasaki. Tezka sólo vive para su trabajo.

-Porque jamás nadie había llegado a su corazón y le había enseñado un mundo diferente al cual todos en este lugar vivimos- explicó con total seguridad la agente Scully.

-Si se enamora será un desastre, perderemos al mejor agente que ha tenido la organización. Muchas veces lo ha dicho, si se enamora deja de ser agente- explicó asustada la agente Hannigan.

-Entonces se convertirá en un mejor hombre- expuso.

Residencia de Janet Krakovisch.

Noche.

-¡No puede ser!

La sorpresa de la secretaria del Dr. Mulder era más grande que la basílica de San Pedro en Italia, ante lo que su jefe y amigo le estaba contando durante una pequeña visita que le hizo a ella y su compañera.

Se movía de un lado para otro nerviosa e impactada, no se lo podía creer y de cierta forma quería que el Dr. Mulder le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero no, él no estaba mintiendo, ni estaba bromeando; estaba siendo muy sincero, más de lo que ella quería que fuera.

Su compañera o su novia, Sarah O´Connell se mostró indiferente ante el ataque de sorpresa y nerviosismo de Janet Krakovisch. La conocía perfectamente y estaba enterada de que su compañera hacía de todo un teatro monumental.

-¡Primero te manda al diablo y veinticuatro horas después te revuelcas con ella! ¡Rompiste el record Mulder! Yo te hacía más sentado- decía impactada.

-No debí decirte nada, porque obviamente siempre reaccionas de esta forma Janet- expresó preocupado. -Te comportas como una histérica.

-Tú provocas que yo me comporte como una, tú me vuelves histérica- se sentó derrotada en un sillón. -Esto es una debacle.

-¡No es una debacle por Dios!- negó. -Ella es una buena mujer, no entiendo tu histerismo.

-Cada vez que te acuestas con una buena mujer yo termino pagando los platos rotos- expresó quejumbrosa. -Sarah es mi testigo.

-No me metas en esto, Janet, porque siempre salgo perdiendo en sus discusiones sin sentido- le pedía. -Si Mulder quiere arruinarse la vida nuevamente que lo haga.

-Gracias Sarah, tú tan condescendiente- expresó irónico el Dr. Mulder.

-Dame una sola razón para que no te regañe Mulder, dame una sola. Dime por qué ella no es como las demás, por favor- le suplicó su mejor amiga.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo se- confesó con algo de confusión.- Es distinta, eso es todo.

-Me siento mejor, gracias- expresó incomoda.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que salgas con una mujer normal, Mulder? ¿Por qué tu empeño en salir con mujeres que sólo les interesa su trabajo? Es muy obvio de que son mujeres que sólo buscan el sexo, nada más. Una relación seria no les importa.

-¿A ti te importan las relaciones serias, Sarah? Si mal no me equivoco, tú también eres como ella. Trabajas para el gobierno y cuando Janet te conoció sólo te interesaba una cosa: matar lo primero que se te cruzara por el camino. Yo fui victima de ello, recuerdo con terror- comentó pasmado.

-Eso es distinto, cambié- se defendió.

-Tal vez ella pueda cambiar- expresó el doctor.

-Las federales no cambian Mulder, tú lo sabes- expresó segura.

-En fin, pataleen todo lo que quieran- se acercó a la puerta.- Vine a hacerles una visita, no a recibir un sermón.

-¿Adónde demonios vas?- le preguntó su secretaria.

-Tengo una cita- contestó.

-Eso no es una cita, vas directo a la madriguera de la serpiente.

-Me gusta esa serpiente, es muy sexy- expresó animado.

Sarah O´Connell no pudo reprimir una risa y Janet Krakovisch la miró de mala gana, su compañera esquivó esa mirada. El Dr. Mulder se despidió de ellas y salió de la casa.

-Sarah.

-¿Sí?

-Recuérdame comprar mucho Valium.

-¿Para ti?

-No, para él.

Torre Asgard

Departamento de la Agente Dana Scully

El Dr. Mulder había llegado a la hora de la cita y fue recibido con sumo placer por la agente Scully. Él no podía creer que una mujer como ella pudiera vivir en tan semejante lugar, la torre de apartamentos no era asequible a cualquier bolsillo y mucho menos al bolsillo de una agente federal como ella.

La agente Scully le había dejado solo unos minutos en el salón porque estaba atendiendo una llamada en su habitación. Él observaba atento el lugar, todas las paredes expedían una calidez impresionante que sólo podía ser asociada con la habitante de tan moderno apartamento. El salón estaba ocupado por sillones blancos muy modernos y en una esquina se encontraba un bar donde sólo se destacaba el cristal y el metal y era interesante ver que en todo el lugar sólo había una fotografía y no precisamente era de la agente Scully.

Él se acercó para verla mejor y la tomó en sus manos, era la fotografía de una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, pelirroja, de ojos azules profundos, llevaba ropa de equitación y reflejaba una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

-Ella es Melissa.

El Dr. Mulder volteó a mirar a la mujer que había hablado detrás de él, la agente Scully ya había terminado con su llamada y había vuelto al salón. Él sonrió con cierta pena al verse descubierto en su indagación del lugar, pero ella no parecía molesta.

-Era hermosa.

-Es la especialidad de las Scully- comentó con una pedantería asombrosa y se acercó a él. -Le hubiera encantado conocerte, te hubiera llevado a su alcoba en tres segundos- comentó pícaramente al tomar la fotografía y mirarla. –Eras su tipo.

-¿Acaso no soy el tuyo?- preguntó con conmoción.

-Sí, de las Scully soy la única que puede lidiar con dementes y sobrevivir- confesó con orgullo. -Melissa te hubiera matado después del primer orgasmo.

El Dr. Mulder no podía creer lo que salía de los labios de ella, era una mujer sin tapujos y reservas. Para él, ella era la honestidad pura, una honestidad obscena y profana y a él eso le encantaba, aunque se sintiera aterrado.

-Al parecer sólo ocultas lo que no quieres que sepan- le comentó.

-No todo se dice, Dr. Mulder- colocó la fotografía en donde estaba. -Siéntate, estás en tu casa- y él le tomo la palabra. -¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias. Ya cené- le dijo ya sentado.

-¿En dónde?- le preguntó mientras se dirigía al bar.

-En casa de una amiga- le dijo mientras miraba el techo de aquel lugar.

-Dame su dirección, la torturaré hasta matarla- comentó. -Así aprenderá a no meterse con lo ajeno.

-¿Ajeno? ¿Acaso me consideras de tu propiedad?- preguntó con divertido asombro.

-No hay vuelta atrás cuando se trata de mí, aprende eso- le confesó.

-Pierde cuidado, cené en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Janet Krakovisch ¿La recuerdas?

-¿Tú secretaria?

-Así es.

-Interesante y yo me quejo de mi pequeño circulo de amigos- comentó divertida. -Por lo menos yo no les pago.

-Ok, me siento ofendido- expresó con desconcierto.

-Era broma. ¿Martini?- le preguntó al sacar dos copas.

-Agitado, pero no revuelto- ella sonrió ante esas palabras, era James Bond a la extrema potencia.

-¿Desde cuando son amigos?

-Mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recuerdo.

-Eres su amigo porque no pudiste salir con ella, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ella es lesbiana.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lesbiana?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ella no mira mis pechos por envidia- le contestó al colocar dos aceitunas en dos copas de martini ya listas. -Es fácil de deducir, sobre todo en una mujer que es muy obvia con sus preferencias sexuales- se acercó a él y le dio su copa, para luego ella tomar asiento junto a él.

-Ni yo siendo psicólogo lo descubriría tan fácil.

-Tengo ventajas, soy mujer y agente federal- comentó con altanería.

-Tienes un enorme ego.

-Tú también, señor Oxford.

-Ok. Tiempo fuera- exclamó. -Cambiemos de tema- le pidió.

-De acuerdo- agregó ella demostrando acuerdo.

-Tienes un hermoso departamento- comentó el eminente doctor observando todo

a su alrededor.

-Gracias- expresó halagada. -No ha sido nada fácil decorarlo- comentó demostrando algo de cansancio. -Aun no he terminado con él.

-No creo que necesite más nada- expresó. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

-Desde que vine a vivir a Washington, unos diez años. Mis padres me lo compraron para que no tuviera que vivir en el campus de la universidad- comentó sabiendo que mentía, porque aquella vivienda era una de las ventajas ofrecidas por El Centro. La torre Asgard era la guarida de más de quince agentes y Dana Scully era una de ellas.

-¿Tus padres te compraron un departamento cuando te mudaste aquí?

-Sí. ¿Acaso los tuyos no hicieron lo mismo cuando te fuiste a vivir a Londres por cuatro años?

-Mis padres ni se dieron cuenta cuando me fui a Londres- comento dándole un sorbo a su martini.

-Estas mintiendo- expresó.

-Bueno… sí- confesó,- se dieron cuenta y estaban muy orgullosos; pero no me compraron un departamento. En esa época era demasiado inmaduro para tanta responsabilidad. Además, yo no podía tener una vivienda fija en Londres sabiendo que volvería a Estados Unidos en cuanto me graduara. Lo tuyo es muy diferente, al parecer tus padres sabían que no regresarías a San Diego y querían dejarte más que cómoda.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- formuló.

-Y es muy obvio que fuera un regalo, con el sueldo del FBI no hubieras podido pagar la renta de un lugar como este.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó ofendida.

-Mira este lugar- le pidió señalando con una mano. -Esto es demasiado, incluso para ti.

-¿Y tú puedes pagarlo?

-Sí- manifestó.

-¿Y por qué vives donde vives?

-Porque no soy presumido.

-¿Y yo sí?

-No quise decir eso.

-¿En serio?

-¿Estás ofendida?- preguntó confundido.

-No- comentó irónica dejando el martini que ni había tocado sobre la mesa del café y se puso de pie. -Es patético que me desestimes con el sueldo. Es mi trabajo- discutirle a él con respecto al dinero era tonto, ya que ella ganaba el triple de lo que él ganaba al año, pero como él no sabía que ella no era agente federal sino espía prefirió seguir discutiendo. -Se que ganas más que yo, pero no espero que me tengas lástima por eso. Además yo no trabajo por dinero.

-Si crees que yo lo hago pues te equivocas, adoro mi trabajo y el dinero es lo de menos.

-Me parece todo lo contrario- expresó haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Por qué llegó el tema del dinero a esta conversación?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Dijiste que este departamento por lógica debía ser un regalo, que yo con mi sueldo gubernamental no podía pagarlo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Esa no fueron exactamente mis palabras- se defendió.

-¡Ay por favor! Y también dijiste que no vives en un lugar como este porque no eres presumido- recalcó, -o sea que yo sí lo soy por vivir aquí ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué venda el lugar y me vaya a vivir a una choza? Sería de lo más glamoroso, mi madre se mataría.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre….?

-Cállate- le interrumpió.

Decidió alejarse de allí demostrando completo enfado, pero totalmente fingido; algo que él no veía porque Dana Scully era excelente actriz. Tal vez iba a la cocina o a su habitación cuando se vio interrumpida por una mano que la tomaba por el brazo y le hacía cambiar de idea.

Cuando él la beso, ella ya ni recordaba por qué había sido la discusión, pero estaba muy feliz por volver a sentir esos labios agridulces sobre los de ella. Se abrazó más a él y finalmente terminaron sobre el sofá.

-Creo que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión económica- comentó él algo agitado. -Y espero que las futuras terminen como esta- puntualizó mientras volvía a besarla y la tocaba por debajo de su falda, sintiéndola vibrar ante tal acto.

-Jamás dejes de hacer eso- le pedía entre suspiros, volvía a caer en el abismo prohibido del deseo y él volvía acompañarla.

Un huracán de pasión cruzaba por aquel departamento y ellos eran el ojo lujurioso de tal tormenta, en la habitación ambos se liberaban de las prendas que cubrían sus pieles y les impedía estar más cerca uno del otro.

Cayeron despacio sobre la cama y él besaba cada resquicio del cuerpo de la agente Scully con suma delicadeza y a cada cicatriz que veía en aquel cuerpo de marfil le dedicaba muchas más atenciones, ella se sentía glorificada pero se estaba desesperando y ante su impaciencia todo su cuerpo se activó en un contraataque apasionado que sólo logró elevar más la ya excitación exaltada del Dr. Mulder.

Y así sin mucho esfuerzo, pero con el afecto que estaba creciendo entre ellos y deseaban compartir uno con el otro se unieron nuevamente en una noche completamente orgásmica y carnal.

Durmieron por un par de horas, abrazados como una pareja normal, algo que entendía así, pero ella lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente. Se había enamorado y aunque lo reconociera ya lo estaba lamentando, pero se había prometido disfrutar ese momento y los momentos futuros hasta que le fuera posible o hasta que se lo permitieran.

En horas de la madrugada había empezado a llover fuertemente y la tormenta despertó a la agente Scully, que entre los sonidos de la lluvia y los truenos podía escuchar como su teléfono repiqueteaba sin parar. Procurando que el Dr. Mulder no despertara tomó el teléfono con mucho cuidado y se acercó al ventanal de su habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad con su interlocutor.

La conversación había sido corta y poco importante, era el agente Labiorestaux que le comunicaba que el perfil de la misión de Londres estaba listo y que ella debía presentarte en el Centro en horas de la mañana. Al colgar, su atención se vio prendada hacia el exterior de aquella habitación, hacia la calle. El sol aún no salía y llovía demasiado como para que hubiera personas transitando por la zona. Esa tranquilidad de esas horas de la madrugada le brindaba paz en medio del cúmulo del conflicto interno que llevaba consigo y su preocupación por lo prohibido y lo cual deseaba con mucho ahínco.

El frío de la madrugada otoñal le calaba los huesos y sin mucha demora volvió a meterse debajo de las sabanas junto al Dr. Mulder que al sentirla la abrazó sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos y no quería alejarse de él por más que quisiera, ya estaba gustosamente perdida.

El Centro

Área de Entrenamiento

Mañana siguiente.

En horas de la mañana algunos agentes aprovechaban las instalaciones del Centro para ejercitarse, ya que era prácticamente una obligación mantenerse en forma por el estilo de trabajo que se desempeñaba allí. A los agentes calificados para trabajar en el área de campo se les entrenaba en varias áreas, como: karate, kung fu, kick boxing, técnicas más usadas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también en natación y manejo de armas bélicas.

Uno de los más experimentados en esas áreas era el agente Tezka Kunimitzu y por ello no necesitaba mucha practica, pero como era un perfeccionista innato siempre se le veía en aquel gimnasio practicando cualquier cosa que a su entender tenía que reforzar.

En aquel lugar había una habitación destinada a practicar cualquier tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde los agentes podían practicar y otros podían observarlos. El agente Kunimitzu se encontraba allí desde muy temprano y ya había enviado a dos agentes a la enfermería por su técnica de golpear sin medir y que muy pocos de los que trabajaban allí podían atravesar esa excelente muralla japonesa que él había construido con los años.

-Basta- gritó el agente Webster tirado en el suelo y apoyando una de sus manos en su adolorido vientre. -Ya no más ¡me vas a matar!- se quejó.-¿Cuándo vas aprender que esto es sólo un entrenamiento, no un campo de batalla?

-El campo de batalla está en todos lados, Webster- decía con parsimonia.

-Pero yo no soy el enemigo- le recordó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? Aun no hemos terminado- le dijo.

-Oh no, claro que terminamos- le decía dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta. -Golpea a otro- y sin más se retiró.

En vista de que ya nadie deseaba practicar con él, el agente Kunimitzu dio por terminada la sesión de esa mañana y se acercó a una banca donde había colocado una pequeña toalla con anterioridad y con ella se seco el sudor del rostro; pero giró al sentir que alguien le observaba desde atrás.

-Buenos días, señor- le saludó la agente Kawasaki.

-Buenos días, agente Kawasaki- le saludó de igual forma, pero con la frialdad propia en él.

Él la observo detenidamente, llevaba su pelo recogido como tantas veces y traía ropa deportiva. Dedujo enseguida que estaba en esa zona con intenciones de entrenar y lo supo porque ella se veía fresca y no sudada y agitada como él.

-Estuve viendo la práctica que sostuvo hace un rato con el agente Webster- comentó. -Tiene una muy buena técnica, pero su defensa tiene algunas fallas.

Y él la miro impactado ante lo que había dicho y no solo él lo hizo sino también los que estaban cerca. Nadie podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo, ni siquiera el mismo agente Kunimitzu, decir que él tenía fallas en su técnica de combate era como decir que la KGB se encontraba en sus años dorados.

-¿Fallas?- preguntó él sumido en una notoria incredulidad.

-Baja la diestra cuando golpea con la zurda, dejando un poco vulnerable al pecho y extiende demasiado los brazos- explicó.

-Eso es imposible- cuestionó.

-Tal vez no lo haya notado porque aquí nadie tiene ojo para notarlo, su técnica es casi perfecta, pero sería más que perfecta si arreglara esos pequeños fallos- explicó.

-Podría ser más explicita- le pidió.

-¿Qué tal una demostración?- le preguntó.

-Usted aun no ha calentado, no quiero lastimarla.

-Preocúpese por usted y no por mí.

Para los agentes de El Centro era casi un espectáculo ver al agente Kunimitzu entrenar con una mujer porque casi no lo hacía y en las pocas ocasiones que lo hizo fue solamente con Alexa Illianof. Para ésta, practicar con el agente Kunimitzu era una diversión y por eso jamás él se tomó en serio la práctica con una mujer.

Pero con la agente Kawasaki las cosas eran distintas, él lo presentía mientras se ponía en guardia y se daba cuenta que más de una docena de ojos estaban sobre él y sobre la agente Kawasaki que tiraba su toalla en el suelo y se colocaba también en guardia.

La agente Kawasaki no se hizo esperar y lanzó el primer golpe que el agente Kunimitzu pudo esquivar con facilidad, pero ella no se inmutó y tampoco se hecho hacia atrás, sino que siguió con el ataque y, aunque su superior intentaba buscar su punto débil para mandarla al suelo, no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Alexa Illianof estaba mirando desde una distancia prudente y sonreía con sorpresa al ver la escena, lo había visto en su cabeza, pero no era lo mismo verlo en su cabeza que verlo haciéndose realidad. Así era el cortejo entre mentor y aprendiz; pero aquel aprendiz estaba empeñado en hacer pecar a un mentor que no quería ni pecar con el pensamiento, pero iba a pecar y mucho, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Al final y con un poco de esfuerzo la agente Kawasaki había demostrado lo dicho bajo la estupefacción de los presentes y del mismo agente Kunimitzu. Lo había enviado al suelo y lo había colocado boca abajo manteniendo su brazo derecho en una llave y su brazo izquierdo atrapado con la rodilla. La chica era fuerte, se decía para sí mientras intentaba no demostrar ningún dolor. Ella se agachó un poco más apretando más el brazo derecho que estaba retorcido sobre la espalda del agente Kunimitzu y le hablo al oído.

-¿Ahora me cree, señor?- le preguntó con voz aguda y que a él le parecía un poco picara. .

-Por supuesto agente, demostró su punto y se lo agradezco- le comentó.

-Entonces se me debería de recompensar por tal hecho- agregó.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntó curioso intentando no ahogarse con la colcha que estaba debajo de él, la posición era incómoda y ella lo sabía.

-A ti- contestó seductoramente y muy bajo para que no la escucharan. La agente Illianof sonrió y la agente dejó libre a su superior. -Bueno señor, es importante que corrija esas fallas.

-Por supuesto- decía levantándose del suelo todo adolorido y carraspeando un poco ante la incomoda situación. -Gracias por la sugerencia, por mi parte le sugiero que ejercite más los músculos de los brazos, así la llave tendrá más efecto.

-De acuerdo- expuso con un ligero tono de molestia ante el comentario de su superior. Él sí sabía como mantenerla a raya, pero eso no le iba a durar mucho, decía ella en su interior. -Bueno… me retiro, hasta luego.

Él la despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y observó como ella se retiraba del lugar. Esa mujer estaba provocando cosas en él que se suponía que no debía sentir y le preocupó, lo mejor para él sería seguir manteniendo distancia. Alguien le ofrecía una toalla y él la tomó con la vista ida mientras todos salían del gimnasio, quedando el agente Kunimitzu prácticamente solo, hasta que escuchó que alguien cantaba.

Acompáñame a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad.

Acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo, a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu

piel a contra luz.

A pensar en mí para vivir por ti, por esta vez acompáñame a estar solo.

El agente Kunimitzu sabía quien cantaba y miró hacia una especie de balcón que se cernía por encima de su cabeza. La agente Illianof chocaba su famoso llavero contra el barandal de aquel balcón de metal.

-No digas nada, por favor- le pidió con un gesto de cansancio.

-Ya lo dicho, dicho está; y lo hecho, hecho está. El destino ha lanzado su moneda Tezka, no puedes evitarlo- dejó de chocar su llavero contra el barandal. -El Sr. Bennedetty quiere verte en media hora- y se retiró sin agregar más a sus extrañas palabras.

Lo que más odiaba el agente Kunimitzu de sus conversaciones con la agente Illianof era que, fuera como fuera, ella siempre terminaba teniendo la razón y en esos momentos tenía mucho miedo de lo que ella le había dicho antes de la llegada de la agente Kawasaki se convirtiera en realidad.

Él, como todos allí, no creía en todas esas tonterías, pero cuando la agente Illianof decía algo eso se daba y nadie podía objetarlo y por ello no sabía como actuar. Estaba aterrorizado y, aunque prefirió darle de lado al tema, este seguiría dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo hasta que se le aclararan las cosas.

Por otro lado, la agente Scully llegaba al Centro e inmediatamente llegó al área de Sistemas donde el agente Labiorestaux le entregó el perfil de la misión de Londres. Ella debía estudiarlo porque partiría al otro día muy temprano a Londres. Se dirigió a una de las áreas del Centro la cual llamaban la biblioteca, un lugar que en realidad estaba llena de computadoras destinadas al uso de los agentes.

Tomó asiento frente a una de ellas y enseguida se puso a trabajar en el perfil, un rato después vio como alguien le ofrecía una taza de café y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Gracias Alex- le dijo agradecida.

-De nada- expuso él encendiendo una de las computadoras. -Lamento mucho lo del otro día- se disculpó por la escena que él había protagonizado en el baño unos días atrás.

-No tienes que disculparte, quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. No debí decirte lo que te dije, tú te preocupas por mí y yo debo apreciarte, no criticarte por ello- expresó apenada.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- alegó. -Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar, eso es todo. Yo intentaré ser menos inquieto con respecto a ti. Me estoy dando cuenta que se está convirtiendo en un problema- confesó. -No quiero que decidas cortar nuestra amistad por ello.

-Créeme que eso jamás va a suceder- le sonrió ante lo dicho y sin más volvió a su trabajo. Para ella la conversación ya había terminado, para el agente Krycek no.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos esta noche? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos- recordó.

-Bueno es que…- intentó buscar una excusa ya que tenía planes con el Dr. Mulder y no quería hacer sentir mal al Agente Krycek. -Mañana debo volar temprano a Londres, la misión Gaslow ¿recuerdas? Me gustaría concentrarme en ella y descansar antes de salir- comentó.

-Jamás has dejado de cenar conmigo por una misión, Dana- le recordó. –Es primera vez que me dices eso en cinco años- expresó preocupado.

-A veces las cosas suelen cambiar, Alex, lo sabes. Aquí nadie es constante- manifestó con ligereza.

-Nosotros sí lo somos, porque somos distintos- expresó sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga.

Alexander Krycek tenía razón, ella lo reconocía, pero en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Alexander Krycek ella jamás había salido con civiles sino con agentes iguales a ella y por ello las cosas eran muy distintas. Su compañero y mejor amigo no debía conocer las razones de tal desplante aunque eso le costara presenciar uno de los típicos berrinches de él.

Él se sentía impotente y se preguntaba por qué ella había rechazado tal invitación, ella jamás lo hacía y por ello él siempre se mostraba seguro de que algún día podía llegar a ser algo más para ella. Pero con el desplante se estaba empezando a sentir inseguro porque ella se estaba alejando de él y no conocía las razones de ello.

Le dejó saber que estaba molesto porque se centró en el trabajo y ella respiró calmada. No tenía que darle ninguna explicación y si para mantener su relación con el Dr. Mulder tenía que provocar la furia de su mejor amigo, así lo haría. Vio entrar al agente Webster y supo inmediatamente que este no traía noticias agradables por la forma en que la estaba mirando. Se acercó a ella y hablo enseguida.

-Debemos irnos a Londres en media hora- informó.

-¿Por qué razón?- preguntó con confusión.

-Gaslow adelanto la clausura de su exposición para esta noche. Nos lo acaban de informar ¿Leíste el perfil de la misión?

-Estoy en ello- aclaró.

-Entonces lo lees en el avión- sugirió.

-No lo haré- se puso de pie. -Necesito más tiempo.

-Dana, no tenemos tiempo.

-Es algo que decido yo. No eres mi superior.

-Lamentablemente quien ha dado la orden de partir a sido Hannah y no puedes objetar eso- le aclaró antes de seguir su camino mientras Dana Scully respiró frustrada.

-Demonios- maldijo al recordar sus planes con el Dr. Mulder y luego miró a Alexander Krycek. -De todas formas, Alex, no hubiéramos podido cenar juntos si te hubiera dicho que sí- comentó y tomó su abrigo para irse.

Dana Scully maldijo pero Alexander Krycek escribió un diccionario nuevo de palabras mal sonantes. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y de repente entendió que si no jugaba rápido y de forma drástica jamás llegaría a ser lo que deseaba ser para su bella compañera.

Por los pasillos de El Centro caminaba la encargada del Complejo II, Monica Reyes. Ese día su visita estaba entre lo social y médico. Conversó por un par de horas con Andrew Summers que aparentaba estar gustoso con la visita de la prominente dama, pero en su interior la lanzaba a un río de pirañas y luego de ello estuvo en el área de enfermería consultando a Margaret Bennedetty y antes de irse charló un rato con Hannah Summers.

Cuando Monica Reyes se disponía a salir del Centro vio a un caballero acercarse a ella. Marcus Webster la saludó y Dana Scully que ni la vio porque estaba muy distraída con su agenda electrónica chocó con ella al cruzarle por el frente.

-¡Rayos! Lo siento.

-No, descuide, es algo sin importancia- se mostró sorprendida al ver a la

agente frente a ella. -¿Es usted Dana Scully?

-Así es- contestó con contrariedad. -¿La conozco yo a usted?

-Soy Monica Reyes, es un placer- estrechó su mano con la de ella.

-Sra. Reyes- exclamó con sorpresa. -Es todo un honor conocerla.

-El honor es mío, agente Scully, soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras.

El agente Webster no pudo guardar asombro ante las palabras de la Sra. Reyes ya quien debía sentir admiración era Dana Scully por la señora y no al revés. Carraspeó un poco y luego miró a la agente Scully.

-Tenemos diez minutos, te espero en el ascensor- continuó su camino dejando a las dos damas solas.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con su hermana- expresó brindándole el pésame.

-Gracias- correspondió.

-Debo reconocer que usted es una de las mejores agentes que tiene esta agencia y por ello la admiro- volvió a decir con gran gozo.

-Me apena, Sra. Reyes.

-No debe apenarse, estoy diciendo la verdad- observó como el agente Webster esperaba con impaciencia a la agente Scully. -No la detengo más, creo que tiene que salir.

-Así es- aclaró, -tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Fue genial conocerla al fin. Espero volver a verla pronto- manifestó. –Debo decir que usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Bueno, Sra. Reyes- expuso con confusión. -Fue un honor, que pase buenos días.

-Gracias. Igual a usted.

Dana Scully entró al ascensor junto al agente Webster que la espera y ambos desaparecieron detrás de las puertas blindadas y de metal. La Srta. Reyes entró a otro de los ascensores y marcó uno de los botones para que esté la llevara a la superficie donde tomaría un auto que la esperaba. Mientras hacía el recorrido en el ascensor, tomó su celular y marcó al móvil del Sr. Doggett que contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Me tienes noticias?- preguntó él sin saludar.

-Aunque no lo quieran demostrar John, están asustados. Andrew es muy convincente- contestó ella. -Temen lo peor.

-¿Crees que harán algo para detener el proyecto?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo se, no pude averiguar mucho, pero debemos estar alertas- recomendó.- Aunque yo opino que sólo debemos temer por Andrew y por Hannah; Frank me parece de lo más sumiso. Hasta creo que puede llegar a ser un gran aliado-comentó.

-No te confíes, Monica. Frank está casado con Margaret y eso le obliga a tener completa lealtad a Andrew- recordó.

-En este mundo los matrimonios entre familias ni siquiera importan cuando llega el momento de escoger un bando en una situación determinada- explicó.- Cambiando de tema, conocí a Dana Scully.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con asombro. -¿Es cierto lo que dicen, que es toda una belleza?

-No se donde sacaste esa información- expresó con algo de celo,- pero no lo voy a discutir; es muy bonita.

-¿Y qué crees que se necesite para que Dana Scully trabaje para nosotros?

-Darle lo que desea.

-¿Y qué desea Dana Scully?

-Dame un par de meses y te daré esa información- le pidió.

-Conozco a alguien que me daría esa información en menos de dos semanas- le comentó.

-Información errónea- el ascensor se detuvo y ella salió de él. -Te dejo, debo volver al Complejo.

-Nos vemos esta noche, a las ocho- no fue una petición, fue una orden.-Ponte aquel vestido negro que usaste en Paris para la reunión de…

-Ya recuerdo- le interrumpió. -Hasta esta noche- y colgó mostrando una sonrisa de completo deleite.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de X-Files pertenecen a Chris Carter. Yo solo los tome prestado hace mucho para hacer esto. Este fic fue beteado hace millones de luz por Rovi Adams, ella probablemente ni sepa que esto ronde por acá. No al plagio, así que ni se atrevan. Feliz lectura :)**

* * *

En algún lugar sobre el atlántico, un avión cumplía con su plan de vuelo y dos de sus ocupantes intentaban matar el tiempo hasta que el vuelo llegara a su destino. Dana Scully estaba pensativa, preocupada por no poder comunicarse con el Dr. Mulder. A los agentes se les tenía prohibido comunicarse con personas dentro o fuera del ámbito laboral si se encontraban en plena misión.

Sentada al lado de una de las ventanillas de aquel avión militar, veía como sus posibilidades de hablar con el doctor se alejaban y complicaban, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era inventar una explicación para el Dr. Mulder cuando él la confrontara con respecto a su desaparición; le iba ser imposible regresar a Washington esa misma noche.

Por otro lado, el agente Webster intentaba matar el tiempo con un libro, pero para esas horas "Confieso Que He Vivido" de Pablo Neruda le estaba empezando a parecer muy pesado y ni siquiera había llegado a "Los Críticos Deben Sufrir" cuando cerró el libro y lo lanzó sobre uno de los asientos de aquel avión.

El silencio de su compañera y colega le parecía ensordecedor y le estaba matando. Marcus Webster se caracterizaba por ser más sociable que cualquier otro agente del Centro y eso le constaba a Dana Scully.

-Al parecer llegaremos temprano, eso es bueno, mientras más pronto regresemos a Washington, mejor…

-No- dijo ella sin mirarlo, su vista seguía sobre la ventanilla del avión.

-¿No qué?- preguntó él con confusión.

-No intentes entablar una conversación aquí. No es necesario- le aclaró.

También era muy sabido por Marcus Webster que Dana Scully era de pocas palabras y más si se encontraba trabajando, tanto silencio estaba estresando al agente Webster, pero poco le importa a la agente Scully.

-Me estoy aburriendo, Dana- se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Duerme- le recomendó.

-No tengo sueño- le aclaró.

-Entonces lee un libro.

Ante tal recomendación él solo pudo mirarla con ojos de desaprobación, más lectura le provocaría sacarse los sesos por la nariz y justo en frente de la distinguida compañera que se gastaba. Ella le miró con compasión, no era necesario ser una experta para comprender que él necesitaba un poco de charla.

-¿Cómo está Vallery?- le preguntó para corresponder a sus deseos.

-No lo se, creo que bien-contestó.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu pareja- comentó con confusión.

-Terminamos- aclaró.

-¿Cómo que terminaron?- preguntó con contrariedad.

-Me estaba volviendo loco. Vallery es una celosa enfermiza y no pude más; la envié a freír espárragos- expresó con hastió.

-Yo no entiendo, se veían tan felices.

-Tu depresión eterna no te deja ver la realidad, Dana- le comentó con indiferencia.

-Ya no estoy depresiva- aclaró con enfado.

-¿Cómo lo resolviste?- preguntó confuso.

-Terapia- contestó.

-¡Ja!... eso no da muchos resultados créeme- confesó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estoy yendo a terapia desde la muerte de Melissa y aún no lo he superado- confesó mirándola fijamente sabiendo que le concernía a ella el tema.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y confusión. Estaba enterada de la relación de Marcus Webster con su hermana, pero no sabía que la muerte de ésta le había afectado tanto a él como para que estuviera yendo a terapia desde hacía un año.

-Ustedes eran una pareja extraña- confesó intentando no reír. -Melissa y tú eran muy extraños.

-Se que no éramos muy convencionales, pero lo nuestro era especial- relató con orgullo.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ella no aceptó casarse conmigo- contestó con la vista gacha.

-Sabes que Melissa no creía en esas cosas- comentó con tristeza.

-Lo se, pero yo entendía que no tenía nada que perder si se lo pedía. Algo me decía que aceptaría, pero su respuesta fue que no podía atarse a mí más de lo que estaba, si me perdía en el campo siendo sólo su pareja sería más fácil para ella llevar la pérdida- comentó.

-Algo cruel de parte de ella- aceptó con terror.

-Y también me dijo- continuó su relató, -que si me perdía en el campo siendo su esposo no iba a poder superarlo y no seguiría siendo la misma- carraspeó un poco, en su garganta se formaba un nudo ante los recuerdos dolorosos. -Cuando murió finalmente entendí sus palabras porque lo que pudo sentir ella lo sentí yo y, aún después de tanto tiempo, lo sigo sintiendo; te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera muerto siendo mi esposa- expresó con dolor. -No lo soportaría.

Marcus Webster era muy emocional y sus sentimientos siempre salían a flote, pero cuando vio esa mirada compasiva de Dana Scully se reprimió y evitó llorar. Dana Scully le tomó la mano para darle a entender que lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

-Marcus, continúa tu camino y sé feliz- le pidió. -A Melissa le hubiera gustado eso.

-A Melissa también le hubiera gustado que su hermana fuera feliz- declaró.

Ella sonrió con pena, soltó la mano del agente y centró su mirada nuevamente en aquella ventanilla del avión. Pero el agente Webster no había dada por terminada la conversación.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué más has hecho aparte de la terapia?- le preguntó con notable curiosidad.

-No entiendo tu pregunta- respondió confusa cuando volteó su rostro para verlo.

-Vamos Dana, con alguien has de compartir tu inminente soledad- comentó.

-La comparto con la agencia- expresó indiferente.

-La agencia no es una persona, además todo el mundo sabe que es bueno compartir el dolor con alguien…

-¿Compartiste el tuyo con Vallery?- preguntó curiosa.

-En parte.

-¿Por qué ese deseo de la humanidad de compartir todo lo que tiene? Hasta el sufrimiento. Yo prefiero no mortificar a los demás-agregó. -Es menos complicado.

-Yo pensé que estabas mortificando al agente Krycek desde hace un año- manifestó con desconcierto.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó preocupada. Odiaba cuando la ataban sentimentalmente con el agente Krycek.

-Anda más pegado a ti desde la muerte de Melissa, creía que salían juntos- contestó.

-No, el agente Krycek y yo no salimos, no somos pareja- aclaró. -Sólo somos buenos amigos. No se por qué se empeñan en decir tantas necedades.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ustedes-manifestó.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que decimos nosotros?- le preguntó al notar su angustia.

-Ya entiendo, no quieres que digan que sales con Krycek porque sales con otro.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie- negó.

-Claro que sí- cuestionó, -y no quieres dar motivos para una escena de celos por parte de tu nueva pareja. Dime quien es- expresó con curiosidad. -¿Es agente interno o externo?

-De ninguno de los dos- respondió rabiosa.

-Pero no te pongas así- le pidió al notar su enfado.

-Ya entiendo las razones por las cuales Melissa te enviaba al diablo cada vez que podía- declaró. -Eres un completo fastidio, Marcus- se puso de pie y fue directo al baño del avión dejando solo al agente Webster.

Marcus Webster era de los agentes más allegados a ella, le tenía suficiente estima y sólo el hecho de que él en el pasado fuera pareja de su fallecida hermana lo convertía en una persona de su total confianza. Pero en esos momentos su vida amorosa era más peligrosa para ella que su vida laboral y el agente Webster era el menos indicado para saber que ella estaba saliendo con un civil.

Marcus Webster era fiel a la doctrina de El Centro y si ella le decía que estaba saliendo con un civil, a él le iba a importar un comino la cercanía que ambos tenían. Para él estaba primero El Centro y nada más y para ella era mejor guardarse el secreto. Si él quería saber con quién ella estaba saliendo era mejor que lo averiguara por sus propios medios.

Por otro lado, en Washington, el Dr. Mulder hacía tres horas que había empezado su jornada de trabajo. Vio un par de pacientes en el instituto, hizo su visita semanal al hospital psiquiátrico para ver a uno que otro paciente internado. Almorzó extrañando la llamada de la agente Scully y estuvo tentando a llamarla, pero sabía que no debía interrumpirla, además ambos habían acordado cenar juntos. A media tarde trabajó en una charla sobre los trastornos mentales que expondría en un congreso de psicología el mes entrante.

Recibió un par de llamadas, hizo una que otra a diferentes personas y seguía entrañado por no haber recibido ya para ese entonces una llamada de la agente Scully. Ya al concluir el trabajo e ir camino a su morada, la sospecha de un repentino abandono por parte de la dama lo estaba carcomiendo, pretendía conocerla como para entender que tal vez eso era posible y la sospecha aumento cuando al llegar a su casa, llamarla más de seis veces a su casa y a su móvil y ver que no contestaba. Empezó a impacientarse sin saber que ella estaba demasiado lejos para atender un móvil que estaba en lo más profundo de un casillero.

El Centro

Vestidor de damas.

No era nada extraño que un móvil sonara, no era extraño incluso que sonara dentro del vestidor de damas, lo extraño era que sonara dentro del casillero de una agente que ni siquiera estaba en el país.

Rachel Webster, una de las tantas agentes del lugar y quien tenía lazos sanguíneos con Hannah Summers y Marcus Webster, miraba el cerrado casillero con una curiosidad que llegaba a lo ridículo, porque estaba notoriamente sorprendida porque el dichoso aparato estuviera sonando.

Kaoru Kawasaki entró al lugar en busca de su abrigo y al notar que la agente Webster no dejaba de mirar el casillero se acercó a ella para preguntarle que estaba haciendo.

-¿No lo escucha?

-Claro que lo escucho- contestó pero con bastante confusión ante su comportamiento.

-¿No le parece extraño?

-¿Qué suene?- preguntó.

-Exacto, no debería sonar. Creo que deberíamos abrirlo para saber quien es- comentó.

-Pero no, eso es violar la privacidad de quien le pertenece. Pero es extraño porque no debería sonar.

-¿De quién es el casillero?

-De la agente Scully.

-¿Y por qué no debería sonar?

-Porque a ella sólo la llamamos nosotros, los agentes, El Centro y todos sabemos que ella esta en Londres- aclaró.

-Y si es algún familiar- comentó.

-No lo creo- expresó seriamente. -El único familiar que le quedaba a Dana Scully murió hace un año.

-Tenía entendido que su padre es un respetable agente de la CIA al igual que sus dos hermanos varones.

-Ellos no le hablan porque le culpan de la muerte de Melissa Scully- comentó.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Ella era la líder del equipo donde iba Melissa- aclaró. -Era su responsabilidad proteger a cada integrante del equipo y su perfil no fue tan bueno como para evitar la muerte de su propia hermana- puntualizó e incómoda volvió a mirar al casillero. -Está fastidioso ¿no cree?

-Ya dejará de llamar sea quien sea- y sin darle mucha importancia salió del lugar, pero Rachel Webster aún seguía interesada en saber quién llamaba.

-¿Qué martirizada alma llama a la infeliz de Scully?

El Centro

Enfermería

Margaret Bennedetty era la jefa y encargada del único lugar donde podían atenderse los agentes enfermos o heridos en acción. Ella se encontraba haciendo el inventario de medicamentos esa noche y su historia dentro de la agencia era de no creer, fue una niña prodigio graduándose con honores de la preparatoria a los trece años y de la escuela de medicina a los diecinueve. Con tal edad muchos decían que ella no tenía la madurez suficiente para combatir el estrés que producía de su trabajo y ella demostró todo lo contrario.

A los veinte ya había sido reclutada por la CIA y en menos de seis meses se encontraba en El Centro, que se caracterizaba siempre en tener lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de su personal. Para ese entonces sólo era una sabelotodo entre mandones, pero tenía una ventaja: su hermano se había casado con la hija del verdadero líder de la CIA y, aunque tuvo que demostrar su potencial ante los ojos de Phillip Webster, pudo convertirse en la jefa de aquella enfermería. A otros les hubiera costado llegar a tal posición diez años, a ella sólo le costó cinco y apenas tenía veintiséis años.

Era muy dedicada a su trabajo como tantos otros, pero ella llevaba doble peso porque la vida de muchos a veces dependía de ella y de su equipo. Por ello era muy cuidadosa con los detalles y siempre prefería hacer trabajo más pesado y complicado, antes que dejarlo en manos de uno de sus colegas.

Aunque podía dejarle el trabajo más agobiante y aburrido a uno de sus subalternos, no lo hacía y no era raro encontrarla haciendo el inventario de medicinas. Hannah Summers, que entró al lugar, tampoco se sorprendió por tal hecho.

-Pensé que habías terminado- comentó la Sra. Summers con desconcierto.

-No, esto se lleva más tiempo de lo que parece- le aclaró mientras anotaba el serial de una caja de pastillas para el dolor.

-Deberías poner a otro a que haga eso- le recomendó.

-Nadie lo haría mejor que yo- comentó.

La Sra. Summers puso los ojos en blanco ante la testarudez de la Dra. Bennedetty. Esta centró su atención en dos frascos de pastillas, pero la Dra. Bennedetty sabía que ella no estaba hay sólo para curiosear; la Sra. Summers se sentó en un banquillo con los codos sobre la mesa de mental donde estaba trabajando la doctora, se notaba en ella un aburrimiento enorme y la Dra. Bennedetty estaba esperando a que soltara la primera bomba interrogatorio.

-¿A qué vino Reyes?- le preguntó con dejo de misterio mientras jugaba con una jeringa.

Margaret Bennedetty sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta, pero a la vez se mantuvo inmutable e impávida. Hannah Summers jamás se hacía esperar y eso la doctora lo sabía, pero a ella sí le gustaba hacerse esperar y no contestó a la pregunta de la Sra. Summers y así continuó en lo suyo.

Hannah Summers no tenía ánimos de jugar, se le notaba en los ojos; la visita de Monica Reyes no le gustó para nada, sobre todo porque no la había visitado precisamente a ella. Se había convertido en una situación que no pudo controlar y necesitaba información, necesitaba conocer los detalles de aquella visita a la enfermería.

-¿Me escuchaste, Margaret?- preguntó impaciente.

-Por supuesto- le contestó sin mirarla, su atención aun continuaba sobre la tabla del inventario.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Vino a hacerse un examen medico- contestó con apatía.

-¿Qué tipo de examen médico?- preguntó llegando al límite de su curiosidad.

Ante tal pregunta la Dra. Bennedetty levantó la vista. La miraba con hastío y cansancio y se mojó los labios en señal de cansancio. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era un interrogatorio exhaustivo hecho por la madre de los interrogatorios, Hannah Summers, una notable experta que cuando quería obtener información la conseguía sin importar cómo.

-No puedo romper la confiabilidad entre médico y paciente, eso tú lo sabes- le recordó.

-En este mundo la confiabilidad entre médico y paciente no se cumple, Maggie, porque yo no soy abogada y tú no eres una medico común- manifestó.

-No deberías estar aquí- le dijo con impaciencia y cerró la tabla de anotaciones con incomodidad. -Y no me llames Maggie, demasiado tengo con que mi marido me diga así en la cama- expresó finalmente molesta.

-Sólo quiero que me digas qué hacía Monica Reyes aquí.

-Nada- guardó la carpeta y empezó a recoger los frascos de medicamentos que había sobre la mesa donde estaba trabajando. -Si quieres saber será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella.

La Dra. Bennedetty se alejó de la mesa y tomo rumbó hacia una especie de almacén seguida por la Sra. Summers, quien no estaba por dar su brazo a torcer. La acorraló en el interior del diminuto lugar y cerró la puerta con ellas dos dentro.

-¿Te está empezando a faltar el aire, Maggie?- le preguntó con malicia al verla algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué exactamente quieres saber?- preguntó respirando con dificultad, dentro de su bata de trabajo buscaba un inhalador de aire, era completamente claustrofóbica y la Sra. Summers conocía tal debilidad.

-Todo, cada detalle- aclaró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sólo vino a realizarse un examen de fertilidad- le dijo finalmente llevándose el inhalador a la boca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con notable sorpresa.

-Se está preparando para intentar tener un hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo fue eso, no hablamos ni media hora- aclaró.

-¿Cómo rayos piensa ella en tener un hijo cuando es…?

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! ¡Déjame salir!

La Sra. Summers la miró con burla ante el estado en que la doctora se encontraba, abrió la puerta del almacén y la Dra. Bennedetty salió disparada de allí para buscar más aire y más espacio.

-Hay gato encerrado en todo esto, Margaret- comentó pensativa. -Algo me dice que no vino precisamente por un estudio de fertilidad.

-Que inteligente eres- expresó con burla. -Sólo de escuchar semejante cosa supe inmediatamente que se trataba de otro asunto- puntualizó al tratar de recuperar el aire.

-Esto no me gusta- comentó con algo de preocupación. -Algo vino a ver que tuvo que inventar tal excusa para poder venir.

-¿Y crees que yo lo se?- le preguntó con un poco más de compostura.

-¿De que hablaron precisamente ustedes dos?- preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

-Ya te dije, hablamos del examen. Tan sólo eso.

La Sra. Summers no pudo dejar de expresar frustración, era de esperarse que los motivos de la visita de Monica Reyes no eran precisamente por su estado de salud y mucho menos para saber cuáles eran sus posibilidades de tener hijos tan pronto como fuera posible. Una excusa barata, pues una mujer y jefa de una de las organizaciones ligadas a la CIA no podía dedicarse a pensar en pañales y mamilas; debajo de este teatro maternal se ocultaba algo más y ella intentaría averiguarlo. Luego de pensar unos minutos cual sería el plan para dicha investigación se acercó con cautela a la Dra. Bennedetty y le habló al oído muy despacio y bajo.

-No le digas nada de nuestra pequeña conversación a Frank- le pidió.

-Más bien de tu interrogatorio de presión- aclaró.

La Sra. Summers sonrió con burla, poco le importaba lo que estaba pensando Margaret Bennedetty, pero no estaba interesada en recibir una amonestación por parte del marido de esta última, que se caracterizaba siempre por mostrarse débil por cualquier cosa que le pasara a su esposa; así que le advirtió que no se atreviera abrir la boca.

La doctora no lo haría. Hannah Summers era una mujer de temer, había sido criada y entrenada para ello y como jamás se le negó ningún gusto, podía hacer y no hacer lo que quisiera y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraría, ni dentro ni fuera de El Centro.

El Centro

Día siguiente

La misión de Londres fue exitosa; la agente Scully y el agente Webster pudieron intervenir en la exposición de Gaslow y robar el dispositivo que tanto deseaban los de El Centro. Cansados por el largo viaje de ida y de vuelta, llegaban al Centro con poco ánimo ya que lo que deseaban en realidad era descansar; pero eso era imposible.

En la puerta fueron recibidos inmediatamente por Frank Bennedetty que intento saludar, pero la agente Scully no se hizo esperar y le entregó el dispositivo. La antipatía de la agente no le sorprendía, ya que lo había vivido con anterioridad, pero aún así no costaba intentar ser un poco cortés con ambos.

-¿Cómo estuvo Londres?

Como respuesta a la pregunta lo único que pudo recibir fue un sonoro estornudo del agente Webster, que al parecer había llegado con un grave resfriado. La agente Scully decidió contestar por él.

-Húmedo-contestó con hastío.

Pero al parecer la respuesta de la agente Scully al Sr. Bennedetty le pareció graciosa porque ambos agentes pudieron observar que él intentó reprimir una ligera sonrisa. Los superiores no escuchaban ni decían chistes, no reían, ni hacían reír; era la regla universal aunque patética. A las últimas indicaciones del Sr. Bennedetty, Dana Scully se dispuso a trabajar en el informe que éste había pedido y el cual le había ocupado toda la tarde. Lo que más deseaba era ir a casa a tomar una ducha y dormir por dos días.

Llegó hasta el vestidor de damas para recoger sus cosas. Abrió su casillero y al tomar su móvil no le sorprendió tener llamadas perdidas, era de esperarse por parte del Dr. Mulder y comprendió que sus desapariciones repentinas representaban un problema para los dos.

Miró su reloj y vio que tenía suficiente tiempo para poder pasar por el departamento del doctor y estar unas horas con él antes de que la volvieran a solicitar. En el camino hasta allí pensó en lo que le iba a decir al Dr. Mulder cuando éste le viera y comenzara con su interrogatorio; cada excusa tramada le parecía absurda y prefirió mejor guardar silencio, era eso o perder la paciencia y mandarlo al diablo. La primera opción le parecía más lógica.

Cuando llegó al edificio de departamentos donde él vivía decidió mostrarse cansada, aunque en realidad lo estaba. Tocó la puerta y él al abrir no pudo ocultar su asombro al verla allí.

-¿Dana?

-Hola- le saludó con una cansada sonrisa.

No esperó a que él le invitara a pasar, entró e inmediatamente se quitó su largo abrigo dejándolo sobre una silla, junto con su bolso y una especie de maletín; y luego tomó asiento en el largo sillón. Él la observaba con confusión, después de dos días se aparecía allí como si nada, sin decir nada y eso a él de cierta manera le indignó.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó de inmediato, con las manos sobre la cintura. Era una posición verdaderamente desafiante porque estaba molesto y ella lo sabía.

-Trabajando- respondió con indiferencia fingida porque no deseaba discutir. Se recogió el pelo y se deshizo de los zapatos.

-Más bien me parecías desaparecida- comentó mostrando una expresión de enfado. -Te estuve llamando.

-Lo se- le dijo recostándose en el sofá, el cuerpo le pesaba por el cansancio.

-¿Y por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?- le preguntó.

-Porque no podía- contestó.

-Debe haber una respuesta más lógica que esa. Estuviste perdida por dos días- expresó inquieto.

-Es tierno de tu parte, pero sabes que no me gusta que se preocupen por mí- le recordó.

Él le dio una mirada fría y de disgusto que lo único que provocó en ella fue fascinación y no dudó en expresarlo.

-Te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas- le dijo seductoramente.

-No me cambies el tema y tampoco trates de restarle importancia. No te veo desde hace dos días, finalmente apareces y crees que no debo decir nada- cuestionó. -Estás muy equivocada si lo crees así.,

-¿Crees que te dejé?- le preguntó con ligera maravilla.

-¡No!- contestó indignado.

-Bien, porque sería absurdo si llegaste a pensar en ese hecho.

Indudablemente él lo había pensando, y ella lo supo desde que le vio, y aunque se lo negó no le quedó la menor duda de ello. De cierta forma eso a ella le agradaba porque comprendió que él estaba interesado en ella.

-La cuestión aquí es otra- interpretó.

-Sabes que odio las preguntas- le recordó. -No soy buena respondiendo.

-Porque no eres buena mintiendo.

A ella no le gustó lo que él había dicho, pero trató de restarle importancia porque eso era bastante cierto. Dana Scully no era buena mintiendo, no era buena mintiéndole a las personas que amaba y ello lo amaba a él, aunque se lo negara y eso acreditaba que ella tampoco era buena mintiéndose hacia sí misma.

-De acuerdo- levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-La verdad.

-No resistirías la verdad- le aclaró. -No estás preparado para ella.

-Pruébame- le pidió.

-Probarte no sería suficiente- le dijo casi con los ojos cerrados, el sueño le estaba venciendo.

-¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a ser tan misteriosa?¿Qué puede ganar con ello? Es lo que trato de entender. Tú me importas mucho y considero que debemos ser sinceros uno con el otro, porque…

A tal punto de la conversación, él pensaba que la iba a ver de pie y recogiendo sus cosas para irse; era lo más lógico, porque la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacía cuando el hombre comenzaba con su acoso, pero con Dana Scully era todo muy al contrario porque mientras él hablaba ella dormía y el sonrió ante un notorio descubrimiento. Ella era de las que se dormían donde sea y como fuera y le cautivaba esa cualidad tan tierna e infantil porque le daba a entender que ella se sentía segura allí y eso le daba orgullo.

Mañana siguiente.

En un fin de semana parecido a cualquier otro, Dana Scully despertaba en una cama que no era la de ella pero que conocía bastante. Aunque no recordaba el momento en el cual se había dormido, era obvio para ella que no se trasladó sola a aquella cama y que mucho menos se había cambiado su traje de oficina por una camisa blanca y demasiado grande. Sonrió con pena y vergüenza ante tal hecho.

Junto a la cama estaba su ropa y su bolso de viaje; le encantó que su bolso de viaje estuviera allí porque no tenía muchos deseos de salir a buscarlo al salón. Ese bolso generalmente vivía en el casillero de El Centro, pero a Dana Scully algo le decía que iba a utilizar lo que éste siempre llevaba dentro, lo cual era una bolsa de aseo que una agente siempre llevaba consigo en caso de emergencias. La tomó y fue directo al baño. Y, aunque en aquel maletín de viaje había una muda de ropa limpia, ella prefirió quedarse con aquella camisa que no se había puesto ella sola.

Después de terminar su acicalamiento femenino matutino, salió de aquella habitación en dirección al salón. El sol brillaba tenuemente ante la mañana y sus rayos chocaban con la pecera de aquel departamento dándole un toque místico. La computadora del doctor estaba encendida y ella se acercó sin esperar que iba a encontrar uno de sus trabajos llamado: Psique divida en dos. El título le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Podía escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cocina, algo que se cocinaba, gavetas que se cerraban y abrían y el choque de algo metálico contra algún sartén. Ella al entrar a la cocina y descubrir que él podía freír huevos sin quemarse le resultó impactante; pero fue más sorpresivo e interesante que sólo estuviera usando boxers grises con camiseta a juego, adoraba cuando él usaba ese color.

-Buenos días.

El volteó al escuchar aquella voz femenina que bendecía la mañana de una manera totalmente excitante. Sonrió como un tonto al verla allí tan voluptuosa y tan ella, siempre se decía que con cualquier mujer él se mostraba así, pero lo dudaba porque la única mujer que hacía que a él le temblaran las rodillas y algo más era la pelirroja parada en la puerta de la cocina vestida sólo con camisa blanca.

-Buenos días- le saludó. -¿Deseas desayunar?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pequeña mesa de aquella cocina.

Él, tan pronto había terminado con lo que estaba haciendo, sirvió en dos platos los huevos revueltos junto con algunas ruedas de tocineta. Los colocó en la mesa y ella le agradeció mientras miraba hambrienta el sencillo pero suculento plato.

-¿Café?- la agente Scully asintió ante la pregunta y él procedió a servirle. -Ten cuidado, está algo caliente- le recomendó al tomar asiento y se disponía a desayunar.

-No sabía que cocinaras- comentó ella mientras ponía una servilleta de tela en su regazo.

-Cualquier persona sabe hacer un omelet con tocineta- manifestó.

-A mí se me quema hasta el agua.

Ambas sonrisas iluminaron el lugar, dos almas bellas que se querían y se lo expresaban carnalmente, pero jamás con palabras. El silencio era acogedor, pero las preguntas rondaban en el ambiente. Ninguno allí estaba molesto con el otro, pero la curiosidad siempre mataba al gato y aunque ella no quería decir nada debía hacerlo para saciar esa sed de conocimiento tal habitual en el Dr. Mulder.

-Te dormiste el sofá- expresó con portento ante el hecho.

-Estaba muy cansada- explicó, -fueron dos días totalmente agotadores- expresó finalmente, se estaba abriendo aunque no quería que fuera de esa forma.

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

-Bien, no te lo diré- dijo juguetonamente mientras empezaba a comer.

Él puso la mirada en blanco dándole a entender que ella no tenía remedio y ella rió divertida.

-Estaba en México- comentó con completa seriedad. -Estoy trabajando en un caso, no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero estaba siguiendo la pista de un sujeto muy importante para el FBI- dijo finalmente. Por dentro se estaba golpeando a sí misma; pero era lo único que podía hacer sino quería perderlo.

-¿Por eso no me llamaste?- preguntó no muy convencido.

-Digamos que sólo se me permite utilizar el móvil estrictamente para cuestiones de trabajo cuando estoy fuera del país- aclaró.

-Lamento mucho si te incomodé con mis preguntas- comentó con descargo.

-Te comprendo, cualquiera lo haría, cualquiera lo hace. Hagamos un trato- le pidió.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó confundido.

-Cuando desaparezca sin razón aparente o haga algo extraño no me preguntes, espera a que te dé una explicación; tarde o temprano siempre las doy- justificó.

-No me parece completamente razonable, pero si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo- expresó y ambos estrecharon la mano y nuevamente él se mostró aligerado e intentó morderle la mano, algo que ella evitó.

-Si tienes hambre, cómete tu desayuno- le recomendó entre risas.

Residencia de los Bennedetty.

Era muy raro que Margaret Bennedetty tuviera un episodio de ataque de asma porque como profesional de la medicina ella siempre se estaba controlando, pero aquella mañana se le podía escuchar toser y respirar con dificultad. Aunque le restaba importancia, era imposible para ella no sentirse incómoda y su esposo, que cada vez que la veía con aquella respiración larga y forzosa reflejaba una mirada de preocupación extrema.

Ambos tenían el fin de semana libre y se encontraban en casa por el simple hecho de que no deseaban salir o sociabilizar. Su lugar preferido de aquella casa era la cocina, ambos tenían arraigadas costumbres italianas muy fuertes, él por ser italiano y ella por estar casado con uno, eran amantes de los platos mediterráneos como nadie más.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba cocinando, jamás se les veía fuera del departamento de humo y grasa. Él con su preocupación leía el periódico y ella con su ataque de asma ordenaba la alacena de aquel lugar.

El Sr. Bennedetty no resistía la terquedad de su esposa que al no prestarle mucha atención a su crisis seguía prestándole mucho más atención a la vajilla china y en ese momento él decidió intervenir en el asunto.

-Tienes que nebulizarte- le recomendó.

Con los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio e indiferencia negaba con la cabeza que haría tal cosa. Ella prefería la vajilla antes que el nebulizador.

-¿Estuviste fumando?

Ella le volvió a responder con la misma mirada de fastidio que había mostrado con anterioridad. El aliento volvía a faltarle y se vio en la obligación de recurrir al inhalador nuevamente. Su esposo cerró el periódico rápidamente, lo dobló en cuatro y lo lanzó sobre la mesa provocando un pequeño sobresalto en su señora esposa.

-Con que eso no vas a lograr nada- le aseguró.

-Vamos al Centro, allá está tu nebulizador- le recordó. -Traeré tu abrigo- le dijo al ponerse de pie.

-No iré al Centro- le dijo mientras metía unos platos en la alacena.

-Margaret- le llamó, pero ella seguía negándose. -Entonces vamos al hospital si no quieres ir al Centro.

-En el hospital no me pueden atender- le aclaró. -No tengo seguro social.

Él respiró desconcertado ante ese hecho porque como agente y médico exclusivo de El Centro no tenía acceso a los servicios públicos que daba el gobierno. Aunque ellos eran bien pagados a la vez eran marginados; no existían más allá de los archivos electrónicos de la organización.

A pesar de ello y la frustración, a Frank Bennedetty no le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo su esposa porque él imponía sus reglas. De una de las gavetas de la cocina sacó una nueve milímetros y le quitó el seguro.

-Este es nuestro seguro, si no quieren atenderte yo los obligaré a que lo hagan.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que te arresten? No seas estúpido- le decía molesta. -No iré a ningún lado- repitió.

Él, igual o más molesto que ella, ya estaba; no soportaba que le llevara la contraria y muchos menos cuando él tenía la absoluta razón.

-¿Qué hacía Hannah en la enfermería ayer en la noche?- le preguntó con curiosidad así cambiando el tema.

-Buscaba insulina- respondió rápidamente para despistarlo, algo le decía que él sabía algo que no debía saber.

-¿Y por qué se encerraron en el almacén con la puerta cerrada sabiendo ella que eres claustrofobia?- le preguntó acercándose a ella sigilosamente.

-Quería que le dijera algo- respondió sin mirarlo porque ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y hacía que le mirara.

-Quería saber que hacía Monica Reyes en la enfermería- contestó.

-¿Y por eso te encerró en el almacén, por qué no querías decírselo?

-Al principio no quería decírselo- aclaró con voz baja.

-Y por eso te obligó, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Ella no me obligó- respondió agitada y se auxiliaba con el inhalador.

-Y tú no saliste de aquel almacén nerviosa y casi sin aliento- expresó con sarcasmos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó inquieta al tomar asiento frente a la mesa.

-Yo lo se todo, Margaret- le dijo cruzándose de brazos no le iba a dar más detalles.

-Odio que te dediques a colocar espías a mi alrededor, que te la pases averiguando qué me pasa, qué no me pasa, qué hago o no hago; quién me interroga o quién no lo hace- decía indignada. -Es completamente ridículo.

-Puede que sea ridículo, pero lo hago para protegerte- justificó.

-Ni que Hannah fuera a matarme- expresó con enfado.

-Si fueras un estorbo para ella no dudaría en mandarte a dormir con los peces- comentó con susto.

-¡Frank!- le llamó alarmada. -Estás hablando de la esposa de mi hermano, ¿crees que le gustaría oírte hablar así de ella?

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense, para mí lo más importante es tenerte a salvo de ella. Porque Hannah puede parecerte una mujer educada, inteligente, comprensiva y buen carácter humano, pero te equivocas. Es manipuladora, agresiva, narcisista y muy calculadora; y oculta todo eso debajo de la fragancia Channel y ropa Gucci- comentó desconcertado. -Y, lamentablemente, Andrew ha adquirido todas sus mañas.

-No te comprendo- expresó confundida.

-Andrew no es el mismo- se sentó a su lado. -Tiene ideas en su mente que el hombre que tú y yo conocemos jamás tendría. Andrew quiere el control absoluto de todas las organizaciones de la CIA.

-Eso es imposible- negó. -Eso provocaría un desequilibrio en la cadena de mando, nadie puede regir tantas organizaciones, por eso están divididas- aclaró. -Andrew no puede estar queriendo tal cosa.

-¿Entonces por qué él y Hannah quieren sacar del medio a Monica y a John?- ella se mostró pensativa, pero luego le dio una mirada de extrema sorpresa. -Exacto, porque si pueden tener en sus manos el poder de los dos Complejos para ellos sería bastante fácil adueñarse de las demas.

-Eso sería un golpe de estado a nivel mundial- expresó con tremenda sorpresa. -Quieren controlar el mundo- tosió un poco y volvió a utilizar el inhalador, -eso se va al extremo, es muy fantasioso Frank, tal cosa no sería posible- volvía a negar.

-Nada es imposible si logras el apoyo absoluto de Phillip Webster- aseguró.

-Se vuelve plausible, pero…

-Pero nada Margaret- le tomó de la mano. -Por eso hago todo lo que hago, quiero protegerte de lo que puedan querer o hacer esos dos- expresó bastante preocupado.

Departamento del Dr. Mulder

Aquel departamento de Arlington se había convertido en el nuevo refugio de la agente Scully. Pasar el fin de semana allí le empezaba a ser una grata idea y sobre todo porque el inquilino de aquel departamento lúgubre y sin nada de estética decorativa se le hacía apetecible a su libido de mujer madura. Ya pasaba el medio día y ella aún llevaba puesta la camisa blanca y él aún seguía en pijamas.

Una mesa llena de bolsas de comida china, un celular en modo vibrador para no molestar a la mujer de blanco, que le daba de comer en son de juego sexual al hombre de gris, y en el TV Marvin El Marciano perseguía a Bugs Bunny, que trataba de impedir que el último destruyera la Tierra.

Se había terminado la comida, se había terminado el juego, el doctor quería un beso real, ella quería sentirle real; el conejo hizo estallar el planeta del marciano y así mismo estallaron los amantes en su encuentro sobre aquel sofá.

-Me gustan tus piernas- exclamó a la mujer sobre su regazo, mientras tocaba sus suaves muslos de terciopelo.

-Horas interminables de yoga y pilates- expresó orgullosa por su condición física. -A mí me gustan tus brazos- le comunicó a la vez que los tocó suavemente, -son grandes y fuertes, y en un abrazo pueden trasmitir mucha ternura- decía suavemente pero en su interior se preguntaba por qué se encontraba diciendo esas cosas si se suponía que ella no las decía.

-No sabes las maravillas que hacen el béisbol, el baloncesto y sobre todo la natación- habló pero estaba más interesado en ver y tocar lo que ocultaba la agente Scully debajo de aquella camisa blanca.

-Deportista- expresó con sorpresa. -Me encantan los deportistas- y de inmediato lo despojó de su camiseta gris y le brilló la mirada ante un pecho de escultura griega.

Con la camiseta gris fuera y la camisa blanca a punto de correr la misma suerte, la tensión y el deseo se elevaba entre ellos. Los besos eran lánguidos y tiernos, no había porque correr, la diversión estaba en la espera para que cuando llegara el clímax fuera tan explosivo como el C-4.

A lo lejos, en su mundo sexual, podían escuchar algo sonar, Dana Scully no le prestaba atención y seguía muy concentrada en volver loco a Fox Mulder, pero a él el sonido lo estaba impacientando porque sabía que era el móvil de la ninfa sexual que estaba sobre su regazo.

-No contestes por favor- le suplicó.

-No es el mío- le explicó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Descubrir que el móvil de la agente Scully no era el único aparato fastidioso e inmiscuido entre ellos fue una completa molestia para el Dr. Mulder. Su móvil estaba cerca del computador y gritaba, chillaba o sonaba más de lo que pudiera sonar el móvil de la mujer que al parecer el sonido no la estaba molestando.

Él se sentía impaciente porque su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo se había ido de vacaciones y la agente Scully se percató que él no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó inquieta, con las mejillas rojas por el deseo y con los hombros desnudos.

-No me puedo concentrar escuchándolo sonar- le explicó frustrado.

-Puedo dispararle y así continuamos con lo que debíamos estar haciendo- le dijo con desespero.

-Es una buena idea, pero aún así estaré pensando en quién estaba llamando- le explicó.

Ella no estaba convencida con dicha explicación, pero él no iba a dejar que su tonto aparato siguiera sonando, no podía apagarlo, eso era un hecho y era mejor para él atender el llamado, aunque a la agente Scully le parecía patético que él dejara de lado lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Él se levantó del sofá con gesto de hastío, pero ella estaba mucho más molesta que él. Él levanto el móvil de donde estaba y al ver que la llamada era restringida supo que no podía dejarla pasar por alto y contestó ante los ojos de sorpresa de Dana Scully.

Al sólo decir "buenas tardes" y que le devolvieran el saludo, todo fue seguido por una expresión bastante sería del doctor y pocas palabras, las cuales eran puros monosílabos de respuesta y negación. Dana Scully comprendió que él no deseaba que ella le escuchara, se mostraba reservado ante ella y la misteriosa llamada, ella retomó la compostura acomodándose la camisa y poniéndose de pie.

El Dr. Mulder se pasaba su mano libre por la cabeza, una señal inminente de nervios. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo la otra persona del otro lado de la línea para que se mostrara tan nervioso? Eso le parecía curioso a la agente, que también se preguntaba si él también tenía secretos que ocultar.

El Dr. Mulder prefirió seguir la conversación en su habitación sobre todo porque no le gustaba la mirada de recelo y cuestionamiento que le estaba dando Dana Scully. Ella no podía estar indignada porque fueron interrumpidos por una llamada que él contesto, pero lo estaba y bastante. No entendía que él también tenía una vida separada de ella y que, por consiguiente, no tenía que darle una explicación por lo sucedido, ya que ella tampoco se las daba cuando su móvil empezaba a jugar al impertinente.

Su atención se vio dirigida hacia la pecera, en espera de que el Dr. Mulder concluyera con su extraña llamada empezó a darle de comer a los peces del responsable de su frustración. Los hambrientos peces devoraban la comida como si hacía tiempo que no probaban bocado y eso a ella le parecía de lo más curioso.

Recordó que cuando había entrado a ese departamento por primera vez había contado en aquella pecera cinco peces: un azul, un gris, un rojo y dos negros. Pero en ese momento se percató que el pez azul no se encontraba entre los que devoraban la comida. El Dr. Mulder había finalizado la conversación con la persona que le había llamado e inmediatamente regresó al salón. Cuando vio a la agente Scully frente a la pecera y dándole la espalda no dudo en acudir a ella y abrazarla.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos?- le preguntó al tocarla por debajo de la camisa y le besaba el cuello.

Ella se derretía antes esas caricias cálidas y casi olvidaba lo que debía decirle con respecto a sus peces, aunque podía decírselo después, ella pensaba en el bienestar de los pobres animalitos que no tenían la culpa de tener un dueño tan negligente.

-Creo que se te murió un pez- le dijo con voz de preocupación.

Él al escucharla dejó lo que estaba haciendo y posó su mirada sobre la pecera y en el fondo de ella yacía el pez azul que la agente Scully echaba de menos.

-Rayos- exclamó con desconsuelo el Dr. Mulder. -¿Lo viste morir?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba la tapa a la pecera.

-No- contestó cuando intentaba ayudarle a quitar los filtros y demas instrumentos de la pecera. -¿Lo viste vivo esta mañana?

-No recuerdo haber visto la pecera esta mañana- contestó.

-No le das de comer con frecuencia ¿cierto?- le preguntó ya intuyendo la respuesta.

-Generalmente lo olvido- contestó apenado, -a veces quien les da de comer es Gladys- agregó. -Era mi pez favorito- expresó desconsolado.

Ella le tocó el hombro en gesto solidario y después de eso ambos se dispusieron a sacar el difunto pez de la pecera antes de que empezara a contaminar el ambiente de los que aún continuaban con vida, pero que también correrían la misma suerte del pez que estaban a punto de lanzar por el escusado.

El Dr. Mulder miraba al pez con mucha pena, no era la primera vez que se le moría uno, pero ese era su pez predilecto y le iba a echar de menos. Agachado frente al retrete con el pez dentro de una caja de zapatos dudaba en si era lo correcto mandarlo a la bahía a través de las tuberías del inodoro. Dana Scully, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tocaba la cruz de oro que colgaba de su cuello, aunque no le impactaba la muerte del pez, le daba pena al ver que el Dr. Mulder se lamentara.

-¿Deberíamos decir algo?- preguntó ante la confusión que generaba el momento.

Él hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y echó al pez por el retrete, dándole a la cadena lo envió a donde se suponía que debía estar. Dejó de estar agachado y giró hacia la agente Scully que le miraba en silencio.

-¿Qué deberíamos decir?- le preguntó confuso.

-No lo se- contestó. -Una oración tal vez- comentó evitando sonar tonta.

-¿Una oración?- preguntó contrariado. -¿Crees en Dios?

-Soy católica con raíces irlandesas- respondió y él se fijó en la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. -No es sólo un adorno- respondió a la pregunta que había en sus ojos.

Él no comentó nada, pero en sus ojos ella podía ver que él no se sentía cómodo con lo que ella le había dicho. Él volvió al salón seguido por la agente y ella volvió a tomar asiento el sofá.

-Tú no crees en Dios- le afirmó.

-Deje de creer en El, el día que se llevaron a mi hermana- le explicó dándole la espalda, estaba ordenando unos libros que estaban junto a su computador. -Tú tampoco deberías creer en El- le cuestionó.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó confusa.

-Porque viste morir a tu hermana y se supone que son cosas que El no debería permitir.

Ante aquella respuesta ella se sintió contrariada, que él estuviera cuestionándola sobre sus creencias era increíble y tal vez tenía sus razones, tal vez hablaba con lógica o tan sólo reflejaba el rencor adquirido con los años; pero era algo que él no debía discutirle.

Él volteó para mirarla y en sus ojos se reflejaba la incomodidad, ella por igual manifestaba el desconcierto y la preocupación ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan ligada a un hombre como él? Debía haber una excusa valida, aunque fue entrenada para no creer ni en fantasmas, la educación católica que le había inculcado su madre era mucho más fuerte que veinte adiestramientos psicológicos impartidos por el Sr. Bennedetty.

-Mi deber no es cuestionar los designios de Dios- le aclaró, -mi deber es aceptarlos y afrontarlos- explicó.

-Muy bien que lo hiciste- comentó.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó incomoda.

-Olvídalo- le pidió.

-Todo esto por un pez muerto- agregó impresionada.

-No te impresiones por ello, puedo incomodarme por algo más sencillo que eso.

Él le parecía un chiquilín, pero que sabía como aligerar la tensión de las cosas, porque a ella le parecía absurda la situación y más que a él. Reía divertida ante la seriedad del tema que un momento aparento parecer disputa.

-¿Y te ríes?- preguntó indignado.

-Me gustas demasiado como para ponerme a discutir sobre nuestras creencias religiosas- contestó.

-Bien- él se sintió acalorado ante lo expresado por la agente. -Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

El Dr. Mulder se encaminaba hasta su habitación y cuando pasó junto a la agente Scully ésta lo detuvo.

-Dios no mató a Melissa y, por consiguiente, El no es responsable en lo que me convertí después de ello- puntualizó.

Él le dio una sonrisa amarga y le invitó a ponerse de pie, ya no valía la pena seguir con el tema.

Rusia

Yekaterimburgo

El frío de los infiernos, castigador e implacable, era el testigo mudo de un grupo de agentes al servicio de su nación. La prioridad: información sobre el armamento nuclear ruso. A quince kilómetros de Yekaterimburgo, ciudad cercana a los Montes Urales, se encontraba un laboratorio ruso que era del interés de El Centro.

La misión era sencilla según el perfil, el laboratorio tenía poca seguridad, sólo era cuestión de entrar y salir con la información requerida; pero el equipo Beta liderado por Tezka Kunimitzu se había topado con una situación de riesgo provocado por un perfil mal elaborado. Al intentar salir del laboratorio fueron emboscados y les era imposible salir de allí sin ayuda.

El agente Kunimitzu y su equipo batallaban contra el enemigo, pero las salidas estaban bloqueadas y solo les quedaba resistir.

-¡Equipo Beta a Control! ¡Equipo Beta a Control!- llamó por su intercomunicador.

-Control- respondían.

-¡Kunimitzu solicitando refuerzos!

-La ayuda llegará en quince minutos, señor.

-¡Nos están masacrando!- gritó al disparar.

-No podemos hacer nada señor, resistan- le pedía.

-¡Bien!- expresó, pero su furia era extrema.

-Control fuera- la comunicación inmediatamente se había cortado.

Luego se escuchó una explosión y los que continuaban vivos se echaron al suelo, por las puertas ya abiertas entraban más personas disparando, pero no le disparaban a ellos, sino a los rusos; la confusión reinaba, pero se había dejado de escuchar los disparos de las armas enemigas.

Las bombas habían provocado exceso de humo en el ambiente. La agente Kawasaki veía a uno de los sujetos que acababa de llegar atravesando el humo y acercarse a ella con pasos decididos, ella levantó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza para que se detuviera; pero otra mujer le apuntó de inmediato por detrás. Rusos muertos y dos grupos a punto de correr la misma suerte.

-¡Baje el arma!- le ordenó la desconocida a la Agente Kawasaki.

-¡Identifíquese!- le gritó al sujeto omitiendo la orden de la desconocida.

-Calma agente, no somos el enemigo- le pedía el desconocido muy relajado.

-¡Identifíquese!- volvía a pedirle sin importarle que estaban a punto de volarle la cabeza.

El sujeto al cual la agente Kawasaki apuntaba en la cabeza sonreía irónico, pero quien le apuntaba por detrás a ella no tenía cara de estar bromeando. El agente Kunimitzu se acercó a los tres.

-Kawasaki baje el arma- le ordenó.

-¿Señor?- expresó con inseguridad y confusión.

-Baje el arma- le repitió.

Ella no estaba segura de si debía obedecer la orden, pero si él quería que le volaran la cabeza a todos para ella estaba más que bien. Bajó el arma y estaba lista para que le volaran los sesos, pero no fue así, la mujer también había bajado el arma, ó sea ella sólo pretendía proteger al extraño de la bala que pudo haber salido del arma de la agente Kawasaki. El agente Kunimitzu tan pronto como pudo se colocó frente al extraño como si tuvieran tiempo conociéndose y al parecer era así.

-Stevenson- le saludó.

-Hola Kunimitzu, es bueno verte- le devolvió el saludo de un modo más calido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le preguntó sin hacerse esperar.

-Pediste ayuda y aquí estamos- contestó divertido, para él era divertido que el agente Kunimitzu pidiera ayuda.

-¿Qué hacen en Rusia?- preguntó inquieto.

-Estamos de paso- contestó la mujer que casi mata a la agente Kawasaki.- Venimos de Perm.

-Eso está del otro lado de los Montes Urales, exactamente en el continente europeo- explicó. -Esto es el continente asiático.

-Gracias por la clase de geografía Kawasaki, pero cuando se trata de Rusia todo es lo mismo- justificó el Agente Stevenson. -Además no es nada darle una mano a un hermano, ¿verdad Virget?- le preguntó a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que debería agradecernos- comentó disfrutando el momento de humillación.

-Gracias- expresó indiferente el agente Kunimitzu, para él era una completa tortura que personas que no fueran El Centro le salvaran la vida a él y a su equipo. -Sígame Kawasaki.

La agente Kawasaki miró de mala gana a los invasores y siguió a su superior, pero las cosas no se quedarían ahí.

-¿Buscas esto?- le preguntó el agente Stevenson.

Él le mostraba un disco duro al agente Kunimitzu y la humillación era peor, porque dicho disco duro debía estar en manos El Centro y no de otra agencia.

-Algo me dice que eso no te pertenece- decía calmadamente.

-Bueno… te acabo de salvar el trasero, creo que la recompensa es nuestra- expresó orgulloso.- Además somos agencias hermanas, si El Centro quiere información, gustosamente se la daremos.

-Ese disco duro tiene muchos datos, el Sr. Doggett estará muy complacido- agregó con extremo orgullo la Agente Virget.

Tezka Kunimitzu no podía evitar mirarles con odio, pero se le conocía por conocer y reprimir sus impulsos y prefirió dejarlos allí vanagloriándose con el triunfo por la jugarreta hecha al Centro. La agente Kawasaki le seguía.

-Que lleven a los heridos a los transportes y que levanten a los muertos- le ordenó sin parar la marcha.

-Pero Señor, el disco duro, no podemos…

-¡Te di una orden!- le gritó.

Ella echó hacia atrás, dándole espacio y sintiéndose intimidada, pero él inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había actuado mal, su frustración no debía pagarla con la agente Kawasaki y quiso pedir disculpas para cuando ella hablo.

-De acuerdo, Señor- y se alejó de allí, mientras él se golpeaba internamente por su proceder.

Se hizo todo lo ordenado por el jefe del equipo y tomaron camino hasta el aeropuerto de Yekaterimburgo donde abordarían un avión que los llevaría a España. Allí el agente Kunimitzu se entrevisto con la agente Webster, que estaba consternada por lo sucedido en Rusia y, tanto como él, sabía que en El Centro no iban a estar nada contentos.

A bordo de un avión con rumbo a los Estados Unidos, Rachel Webster tomó asiento junto a Kaoru Kawasaki que aún estaba impactada por lo ocurrido en aquella ciudad perdida de Rusia.

-Me enteré de lo sucedido en Yekaterimburgo- comentó.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- preguntó curiosa, porque nadie le había dado información sobre los desconocidos.

-El payaso era Karl Stevenson, agente del Complejo I y líder del equipo Alfa y la mujer que casi te voló la cabeza era Vallery Virget, líder del equipo Beta del Complejo II- contestó.

-¿Cómo sabes que casi me mata?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Mmm… Kunimitzu no está a gusto y cuando no está a gusto habla demasiado- le aclaró.

-No conocía esa cualidad del agente Kunimitzu- expresó incrédula.

-Kawasaki- le llamó ignorando el comentario.- No le hables de lo sucedido a Kunimitzu si no quieres que él termine lo que no terminó Virget- le recomendó.

-De acuerdo- expresó al tragar en seco.

En las costas americanas la situación no eran tan complicada como en las costas europeas, una ciudadana dedicada a servir a su país se divertía de lo lindo con un ciudadano dedicado sólo a procurar la salud mental de otros ciudadanos. La cena, el cine y el paseo por uno de los miradores de la ciudad habían sido completamente deliciosos.

Se habían olvidado del mundo y de sus obligaciones. Ella no recordaba su estatus como agente y su deber para su organización. Él no recordaba ni siquiera que la mujer con la estaba era una completa extraña.

Al llegar al departamento del doctor, un manto de pasión y deseo los envolvió, no había cerrado éste bien la puerta cuando se vio besándola y acorralándola frente a la puerta que ya era testigo mudo de sus encuentros.

Ella no tardó mucho en sacarle la correa de sus pantalones al sentir que él buscaba el cierre de su vestido. Gemía al sentir sus manos por debajo de su vestido, le encantaba que él lo hiciera; siempre se decía a sí misma que él tenía unas manos maravillosas y que las iba a extrañar mucho.

Le sacó la camisa enviándola a una esquina del lúgubre departamento de soltero que sólo estaba siendo iluminado por una lámpara de esquina. Ella besaba su bien formado pecho mientras él se recreaba con su larga cabellera, le fascinaba olerla y tocarla, pero inmediatamente sus manos fueron hacia el cierre del vestido nuevamente y lo hicieron ceder. Ya en el suelo él podía apreciar que no llevaba sostén, pero sí panties.

Con los pantalones en el suelo, él se los sacó y los pateó hacia algún lado. Nuevamente juntaron sus labios y lo único que se podía escuchar en el lugar eran gemidos y quejidos de placer. Él la obligó a colgarse en él, abrazándolo por la cintura con las piernas: se pudo escuchar como sus zapatillas caían secamente sobre el suelo.

Con su preciado cargamento fue hasta el sofá y ambos cayeron sobre éste. Se besaban profundamente, profanamente, sacrílegamente; él besaba su cuello y ella sonreía excitada, acariciaba su espalda e instintivamente su mano llegó hasta el borde de sus boxers y no pudo evitar introducir su mano allí y tocar su muy firme trasero. Sin explicación aparente los boxers habían desaparecido.

Él continuó su camino bajando hasta sus pechos y ella se vio obligada a abandonar su trasero y conformarse con tocar su sedoso pelo, tan suave y sexy. Él jugaba con las aureolas de sus pechos, saboreándolas como cual dulce, ella se mordía los labios ante el placer y la excitación. Siguió hasta su vientre y se detuvo en una larga cicatriz, la tocaba suavemente con consternación, ella le miraba curiosa.

-Debió doler- comentó él antes de besarla allí.

-Le dolió más a quien me la hizo- comentó ella con los ojos cerrados y concentrada en la caricia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó muy concentrado en mimar su vientre.

-Lo dejé postrado en una silla de ruedas durante seis meses- comentó sin agregar más nada.

Él esbozo una sonrisa ante la explicación, aquella mujer fuerte y poderosa se acababa de convertir en su obsesión. Cuando él continuó su camino ella adivinó lo que iba a suceder.

El contacto de su lengua con su clítoris provocó una reacción en cadena por todo su cuerpo, la sensación era deliciosamente blasfema; pero demasiado hermosa para pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Él era el mejor de los expertos en cualquier cosa que hiciera y ello lo supo en el momento en el cual se conocieron. Dibujaba jeroglíficos sobre su clítoris con su virtuosa lengua, ella gemía y se mordía los labios, pero la sensación era tan poderosa que sostenerse del apoya brazos del sofá y dar un ligero grito fue lo único que pudo hacer ante la llegada del orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo estalló y vibró ante la alegoría del placer y mientras estaba envuelta en esa llama de lujuria, él sólo podía observarla complacido. Recuperando el aliento y con sus ojos finalmente abiertos ella le agradecía mentalmente. Él volvió a besarla y ella sentía en sus labios su esencia interior y le parecía dulce.

Mientras se besaban lánguidamente ella volvió a tocar su trasero para avisarle que estaba lista para recibirle en su interior y cuando él pícaramente le mostró un condón ella arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de desaprobación. Él le miraba confundido y ella le quitó el condón de la mano y lo envió por detrás del sofá y cuando él estaba a punto de protestar ella lo envolvió con sus piernas obligándolo a caer secamente sobre el suelo.

Él mostró una señal de dolor en su rostro, se había golpeado la espalda, pero estaba lo suficientemente erecto y listo como para que ella, que estaba bastante húmeda, se introdujera en él con mucha facilidad y sin problemas.

Cuando él se sintió dentro de ella intentó incorporarse, pero ella lo envió nuevamente al suelo mientras sonreía traviesa. Estaba jugando sucio y le encantaba. A él le preocupaba que no estuvieran usando protección y recordó que en las últimas ocasiones en las cuales había estado con ella no la habían usado y le preocupaba que a ella no le preocupara ese hecho.

Quiso pedir una explicación pero cuando ella lo apretó entre sus músculos internos la mente se le nubló y sólo podía estar atento a una cosa: el placer. Ella sonreía con sorpresa al ver lo que débil que él era ante el sexo. Las embestidas empezaron inmediatamente, ella cabalgaba sobre él muy despacio dilatando el clímax y tratando de volverlo loco. Él se incorporo y la besó con frenesí, provocando en ella más placer.

Todo eso incitó a que ella se moviera más rápido y él le seguía el paso. Se miraban intensamente mientras compartían el placer y ella sentía que un orgasmo explosivo y fuerte le recorría todo el cuerpo y se abrazó a él para cuando él también explotaba dentro de ella y sentía que toda su esencia le recorría internamente.

Abrazados, temblaban y respiraban agitados y ella le abrazó más fuerte para siempre recordar ese momento en el cual él le brindaba un poco de felicidad. Una felicidad que ella necesitaba y había descubierto que aquel hombre era el único capaz de facilitársela, sin medidas y sin reservas.

En su interior miles de sensaciones nuevas estaban aflorando y mientras él se recreaba besando su hombro ella sólo podía pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, algo que le estaba preocupando; pero en ese instante se convertía en realidad al ver lo que había en los ojos de él cuando hicieron el amor.

Todo lo nuevo que ella comenzó a sentir sólo podía ser expresado con una sola frase: Te amo. Una frase que jamás diría porque no podía, no debía; pero aún así en su mente la repetía miles de veces: "te amo". Y, junto a esta, un: "no quiero perderte"

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Mulder, Scully, Krycek y Los Pistoleros pertenecen a CC. Todo lo demás es mio de mi propiedad. Beteado por Rovi Adams.**

* * *

El fin de semana había terminado y lamentablemente la Agente Scully y el Dr. Mulder tuvieron que volver nuevamente a sus vidas. Involuntariamente dejaron aquel departamento el lunes en la mañana para volverse esclavos de sus trabajos; más ella que él, por supuesto.

Aunque ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo sucedido en Rusia, el inconformismo del Sr. Summers y el carácter de monstruo del Agente Kunimitzu la hicieron bailar toda la mañana en una nube de disgusto y fastidio; pero aún así no pudieron incomodarla tanto, estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para pagarle unas pequeñas vacaciones al Agente Kunimitzu y pedirle solo que se relajara al Sr. Summers. Pero tampoco llegaría a tanto.

En toda la mañana vio ir y venir al Agente Kunimitzu de su oficina a la oficina del Sr. Summers, luego a la suya y de la suya a la de la Sra. Summers, después a la suya y más tarde a la oficina del Sr. Bennedetty. Todos estaban estresados y angustiados, el fin de semana de ellos no fue tan bueno como el de ella y se le notaba en la cara; y los aquejados con el problema les faltaba muy poco para terminar pagando los platos rotos con ella.

Su salvación ante la inminente debacle era su cita con el Dr. Rogers, aunque no la consideraba su salvación, ya que con lo sucedido la semana anterior estaba casi segura de que su psicólogo iba a estar amonestándola por lo que ella le iba a contar. Aunque podía reservarse todo eso, algo le decía que si no hablaba con alguien estallaría.

Sentada frente al Dr. Rogers pensaba en la manera en la que iba a soltar la bomba sin que el doctor reaccionaria del modo en que ella no quería que reaccionaria. Había tenido suficiente con el caos en El Centro. Aunque primero debía asegurarse de que el doctor fuera completamente de su confianza.

-¿Todo lo que le diga a usted es completamente confidencial?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto que si Dana- respondió.

-¿Lo que le he dicho y diré se lo dirá a la Sra. Summers?- preguntó, estaba enamorada, no loca, debía asegurarse de que no le cortaran la cabeza por romper las reglas de El Centro.

-Hannah te envió conmigo para que te ayudara, no para que la mantuviera informada de lo que dices o haces- le aclaró.

-Si, peor si hago o digo algo que al Centro no le gustara o conviniera usted estaría en la obligación de informarlo- le discutió.

-Mi deber es aconsejarte, no procurar el bienestar de la agencia para la cual trabajas- le aclaró.- Además soy psicólogo, no agente, debo mantener la confiabilidad entre terapeuta y paciente.

-Eso no existe en nuestro mundo doctor- expresó inquieta.

-Tu mundo no es mi mundo- le dijo indignado.

El Dr. Carl Rogers fue en sus años mozos agentes de la CIA. Sus servicios ofrecidos durante la guerra de Vietnam habían sido memorables, así ganándose el favoritismo de los superiores de aquella época. Al llegar el momento de su retiro pudo haber escogido un gran cargo dentro de la agencia; pero el prefirió continuar su camino fuera de ella, como civil. Antes de entrar a la CIA había estudiado psicología, así que desempolvo su titulo y se dedicó a ejercer lo que se suponía debió ejercer desde un principio.

Sin embargo es bien sabido que un agente jamás sale del todo, porque sus cualidades siempre son provechosas para la agencia. El Dr. Rogers también se dedicó a impartir clases a futuros y remilgados agentes como la talentosa y prepotente Hannah Summers.

La Agente Scully respiró con profundidad, se estaba preparando para soltar un secreto que no debían ni saberlos los microbios de aquella habitación. Su expresión era sería pero el jugueteo con uno de sus anillos reflejaba nervios.

-Estoy enamorada- confesó con terror en su voz.

-Eso lo sé- le aclaró sin emitir sorpresa por la confesión.- Pero al parecer eso no te agrada.

-Claro que me agrada- expresó rápidamente,- pero me agradaría más si lo que siento no fuera… prohibido.

-¿Por qué prohibido?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Usted sabe porque e intente no enamorarme, pero fue imposible.- Es más fuerte que yo- sonreía con sorpresa.

-El amor es algo que no se puede controlar- aclaró.

-¿Entonces por qué se nos dice que sólo podemos relacionarnos con personas de nuestro ámbito laboral, cuando el corazón a veces dicta todo lo contrario?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Te enamorarse de un civil ¿cierto?- preguntó conociendo la respuesta.-¿Sufrirás más si te alejas?

-Creo que si- respondió.- Solo llevo conociéndolo un mes y tal vez eso no sea suficiente para que yo tenga que sentir todo lo que siento; pero él me ha dado esa paz y alegría que había perdido.

-Vaya, entonces no fue la terapia lo que funciono en ti- comentó azorado.

Dana Scully rió divertida, al parecer el doctor no tenía planes de regañarla, pero aún así seguía preocupada.

-Hay algo que no te deja descansar- prosiguió el doctor.- El peligro que corre él al estar a tu lado- explicó,- y no temes por quienes pretendan hacerte daño o hacerle daño a él, sino temes por lo que pueda hacer El Centro cuando se enteren

El Dr. Rogers había dado en el clavo de las preocupaciones de la agente, ni siquiera ella se imaginaba que era eso lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Era difícil para ella comprender que lo que sentía no estaba siendo condenado por sus enemigos sino por quienes llamaba amigos.

-¿Qué ha hecho la agencia en estos casos?- le preguntó al doctor, invocando sus conocimientos como antiguo agente.

-No puedo mentirte, los resultados nunca han sido buenos- confesó y miraba como la Agente Scully se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana.- Muchos agentes han sido degradados…

-Eso no me importa- le interrumpió con indiferencia.

-Y muchos civiles han muerto- continuó.

En la mirada de la Agente Scully se notaba extrema preocupación, pero pensó que el doctor estaba siendo un poco exagerado y le dio de lado a lo que él le había dicho por un segundo, hasta que recordó que cuando se trataba de romper las reglas El Centro era la institución más estricta en aquellos casos, degradarla y mandar al Dr. Mulder a mejor vida les sería muy sencillo.

-Aunque puede haber una excepción- comentó el doctor.

-¿Excepción?- le miró confundida.

-Hannah y Andrew son débiles cuando se trata de ti- explicó.- Dentro de El Centro tú eres su favorita.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula.- No lo creo, al Sr. Summers le falto poco para enviarme a Alaska.

-En eso tienes razón, pero Hannah logro convencerle para que no lo hiciera. Andrew siempre accede a los deseos de Hannah y si Hannah es débil Andrew también lo es. Él no tolera agentes débiles en las filas que él comanda y tú estuviste débil por un año; y aún estás aquí, fuerte. No gracias a mi, obviamente- expresaba divertido.- Eres Dana Katherine Scully, agente nivel cinco y líder del equipo Alfa de El Centro. Es improbable que eso cambie.

-Estoy saliendo con un civil, doctor- comentó sorprendida por las palabras de su terapeuta.

-No se lo digas a nadie- le recomendó,- por el momento. Y si se enteran implora por la piedad de Hannah y Andrew.

-¿Por qué no me dice que me aleje del civil? Es el responsable de esta situación- le cuestionó.

-Porque aunque suene cruel, es preferible ver a Mulder muerto que sufriendo por amor- le explicó.

Dana Scully abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, no se esperaba que el Dr. Rogers supiera quien era la persona activo su parte amorosa y el responsable de sus nuevas angustias y estaba empezando a odiarlo por la cara de júbilo que este mostraba.

-¿Cómo sabe…?

-Hace dos semanas te vi salir de aquí y cuando él se te acerco cambiaste por completo- relató.- Cuando hablamos te ríes disimuladamente, pero cuando lo ves a él, ríes a carcajadas. Además Janet Krakovisch no es buena ocultando secretos, era imperativo para ella decirme que Mulder estaba saliendo con una de mis pacientes.

-Y al parecer eso le alegra- comentó.

-Por supuesto.

Dana Scully aquel día descubrió que podía confiar no solo en el Dr. Mulder, sino también en el Dr. Rogers. Le preocupaba el bienestar de su colega, pero a Agente Scully comprendió que él no censuraba la relación que existía entre ellos dos.

Complejo I.

Andrew Summers no se daba el lujo de permitirse ser humillado por alguien que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos y si sus agentes no podían hacer el trabajo, lo haría él por sus propios medios. Detrás de una visita de cortesía al Complejo I se ocultaban macabros planes que con inteligencia, sutileza y descarada educación llevaría acabo.

John Doggett lo recibió en su oficina como un viejo amigo, pero aunque se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, de amigos no tenían ni las miradas. Y mientras observaban como Afganistán era nuevamente bombardeada por los estadounidenses, ellos disfrutaban de un escocés de veinte años.

-Les fue muy bien en la India- le alabó el Sr. Summers.

-Gracias, ese era el plan- expresó con pedantería, el Sr. Summers se hizo el divertido, peor lo que deseaba era descargar su arma sobre el Sr. Doggett.- Muy buena su actuación en Perú.

-Ese era el plan- él también sabía jugar al juego de macho pedante y lo hacía muy bien.- ¿Quién les hizo el perfil de Ruanda?

-Un perfilista- respondió pretendiendo no dar más detalles.

-Se que fue un perfilista ¿pero quién?- preguntó.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Vamos, estamos en el mismo negocio- le dijo indignado.

-Lo se- expresó seco y tomando de su vaso un largo sorbo de licor.

-Soy tu amigo, debes confiar en mi. Lo que tengas que decirme no lo repetiré- expresó caballerosamente.

-Eres mi amigo, pero fuiste tú quien me enseño a no confiar en mis amigos- le recordó.

Aunque el Sr. Doggett no quería seguir hablando del asunto, el Sr. Summers no lo iba a dar por sentado.

-Fue uno de tus civiles, lo sé. Pero me pregunto: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien tan ajeno a este mundo pudo hacer el perfil exacto de la mujer más buscada entre los terroristas y dar con su ubicación?- preguntó azorado.

-Te confundes Andrew- decía hastiado,- el perfil de Luskaya lo preparo Monica y nos dio los datos- le explico.- Por ella supimos que se encontraba en Ruanda; mis civiles tienen mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Monica?¿Y entonces por qué no fue un equipo del Complejo II a Ruanda?- preguntó.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que Monica no es competitiva?- le preguntó aturdido.- En el Complejo II estaban demasiado ocupados para atender el asunto de Luskaya y no se podía perder el tiempo. Así que Monica nos paso la información- el rostro de estupefacción del Sr. Summers le daba gracia internamente,- no tiene nada de malo que debes en cuando ambas agencias compartan el trabajo- explicó.- Ambas hacemos lo mismo.

-Es es interferir- discutió.- Las Agencias deben realizar sus trabajos establecidos y no derogar en otras- le explico,- así siempre a funcionado.

-No te indignes, aquí nadie a roto las reglas- le aclaró.- El Complejo I y el II tienen mucha más libertad que El Centro y eso lo sabes.

Y el Sr. Summers los odiaba por esa razón, no soportaba que tales agencias hicieran su santa voluntad y que El Centro siempre tuviera que mantener reserva y compostura y por ello le sobraban motivos para desaparecer a los lideres de Los Complejos, pero: todo era a su debido tiempo.

-Bueno, fue agradable la charla pero debo retirarme- le dijo a la vez que dejaba su vaso sobre una mesa.

-Espera- le detuvo,- debo darte algo- del interior de una caja sacó lo que parecía ser un disco duro.- Se que viniste por esto.

-No- negó ocultando su asombro.

-Claro que si y no te cuestiono por ello, sigues las reglas y te admiro por ello- sonreía apenado.- Debo admitir que mi personal no se comporto a la altura con los tuyos y lo lamento- se disculpó.

-Así fue, pero descuida. No estoy molesto- le aclaró.

-Claro que lo estas, yo lo estaría- le dio a tomar el disco duro.- Esto es una muestra de mis deseos de trabajar en paz como agencias hermanas.

-Esto…-miró el disco duro sin saber que decir y no por la emoción, sino porque estaba aterrorizado de que el deseo del Sr. Doggett se fuera cumplir.

-Espero que no estés muy molesto con el A. Kunimitzu- le habló en vista de que él no decía nada,- no tuvo la culpa de nada, como ya sabes- le guió hasta la salida.- Ya amoneste a Stevenson y te prometo que no se repetirá.

Y durante todo el camino el Sr. Summers, se preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios tramaba el Sr. Doggett? Porque su buena fe y condescendencia daba mucho de que pensar y sobre todo porque él sabía muy bien que sus buenos deseos jamás se concretarían y menos con Andrew Summers al frente de El Centro y casado con Hannah Summers.

Instituto de Psicología y Ciencias

Su conversación con el Dr. Rogers había sido larga y tendida, más de lo esperado. Sus consejos le fueron de gran ayuda y saber que podía contar con él la ponía más tranquila. Tenía muchos deseos de ver al Dr. Mulder y como ya se encontraba en el Instituto podía matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. Cuando se acercó a la asistente del Dr. Mulder y le preguntó por él, ésta le informó que el doctor no estaba ocupado y si deseaba que le dijera a él si ella estaba ahí a lo que respondió la Agente Scully con negatividad, ella misma se anunciaría.

Cuando tocó la puerta y el doctor Mulder le dijo que podía pasas así lo hizo, pero éste no se percató de que era ella porque estaba demasiado centrado en el expediente de uno de sus pacientes. Ella se quedó de pie en el centro de aquella oficina a la espera de que él se percatara de que ella estaba ahí. Y así sucedió.

-¿Dana?- en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa acompañada de la alegría.-¿Qué haces aquí?- e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Tengo casi una hora aquí- le dijo.- Estaba con el Dr. Rogers- le informó.

Después de eso lo que siguió fue un largo beso que ella había iniciado. Conocía los riesgos, conocía el peligro y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada correcto; pero tampoco se iba a permitir no disfrutarlo. Aunque Andrew Summers la mandara a cuidar pingüinos a Alaska.

Aunque tenía deseos de quedarse todo el día besándolo, el lugar y el momento no eran los idóneos. Rompió el beso y le brindo una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

-¿Almorzaste?- le preguntó.

-Pensaba almorzar aquí- le comunicó él mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Almorcemos fuera- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.- Yo invito esta vez- le propuso.

-De acuerdo ¿A dónde iremos?- le preguntó mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-¿Puedes salir por más de una hora?- el Dr. Mulder asintió y ella se mostró alegre por ese hecho.- Hay un restaurante tailandés cerca del capitolio al cual me gustaría ir.

-Me parece perfecto- salió de la oficina acompañado por la Agente Scully y se dirigió a su secretaría.- Janet, saldré por unas cuantas horas- le informó.

-De acuerdo doctor.

Se despidieron de la secretaria y se encaminaron al elevador. El silencio era cómodo entre ellos y muy natural, las palabras podían esperar y mientras tanto el Dr. Mulder se conformaba por abrazar por los hombros a la Agente Scully. Cuando el ascensor se abrió el doctor muy caballerosamente le dio paso a la agente para luego él continuar e velozmente se acercaron a una hilera de autos.

-¿En que auto nos vamos, en el tuyo o en el mió?- le preguntó él.

-En el tuyo- respondió.

-Bien.

Entre las demas hileras de los autos buscaron el auto del Dr. Mulder, era el típico modelo americano, un Ford- Mustang del 2006. Aunque el Dr. Mulder no era nada convencional, este tipo de auto le era el más cómodo para su uso personal. Pero para la Agente Scully el auto era verdaderamente fenomenal, entendía que a él también le gustaban las pretensiones, aunque lo negara.

Cuando el Dr. Mulder buscaba las llaves de su auto entre sus bolsillos sonó el celular impertinente de la Agente Scully. El Dr. Mulder puso una mirada de desagrado porque sabía que la Agente Scully iba a contestar y ella le pedía al cielo que fuera el Agente Kunimitzu; a esas alturas podía darse el lujo de mandarlo al diablo cuando quisiera, pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

-Scully- respondió y la mirada le tembló, del otro lado de la línea estaba el Sr. Bennedetty.- Si, señor….. ¿Qué archivo?... Ah… ya recordé….

Al abrir las puertas del auto el Dr. Mulder ya se estaba imaginando que iba almorzar solo esa tarde, le era difícil habituarse a la relación que tenia con ella, pero aceptaba que ella tenía una responsabilidad que estaba por encima de todo y no podía reprocharla aunque deseaba hacerlo porque podía ver que ella no estaba viviendo su vida a total plenitud.

Había salido con otras mujeres que al igual que ella trabajaban para el gobierno, pero ninguna de ellas era esclava del FBI, Hacienda u otra agencia del gobierno como lo era la Agente Scully. Le daba una mirada interrogativa a ella y subió a su auto tal vez para presionarla, pero la Agente Scully ya tenía suficiente presión ese día.

Ella subió al auto tiempo después, pero aún seguía hablando por su móvil y el doctor esperaba algún indicativo de si encender el auto y partir, o de quedarse allí, subir a su oficina y ordenar algo poco apetitoso por domicilio. El indicativo no llegaba y él ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-De acuerdo señor- se le escuchó decir,- por supuesto- no dijo más nada, colgó y volteó la cabeza para mirar al Dr. Mulder, la mirada de incomodo que él estaba dando le parecía curiosa.- ¿Qué?

-¿Te tienes que ir?- le preguntó inquieto.

-¿Para donde me tengo que ir?- y le dio una mirada de reproche que a ella le dio gracia.- Me llamaron por un expediente mal marcado. No tengo la culpa y no tengo que volver hasta dentro de dos horas- le aclaró para no tener que verlo patalear como niño sin juguetes.

-Me complace escuchar eso.

Sin hacerse esperar encendió el auto y salieron de aquel estacionamiento subterráneo y el sol les dio de frente. La Agente Scully maldecía por haber dejado sus lentes de sol en la guantera de su auto; pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, el sol brillaba e iban directo al capitolio.

-Debo decirte algo- le dijo mientras procuraba poner la luz direccional para la siguiente intercepción.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, pero su atención estaba centrada en procurar que nadie les estuviera persiguiendo.

-Debo viajar a Londres- le comentó.- Parto el miércoles- no pudo ver que la Agente Scully le miraba con confusión,- estoy invitado a participar en una conferencia en Oxford.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- le preguntó al sentir que ya lo extrañaba.

-Si, pero es mejor estar contigo- le miró, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en el camino para cuando la Agente Scully sintió que el corazón se le calentó por tanto afecto ofrecido por el doctor.

-¿Cuándo regresas?- le preguntó curiosa.

-El fin se semana- contestó.- Ofreceré una serie de charlas sobre la conducta humana y criminología.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿te comente que le gobierno a veces me contrata para elaborar el perfil de algún criminal?

-No- respondió.

-Así es, tengo una especialidad en dicho campo. Es excitante- decía emocionado.- Tal vez tú y yo tendremos la oportunidad de trabajar juntos, ya el FBI me ha contratado antes ¿Quién quita de que la unidad antiterrorismo solicite mis servicios?

Y la Agente Scully decía en su mente: ni en un millón de años. Era más fácil encontrar una galleta Oreo en Júpiter que ver al Dr. Mulder trabajando junto a ella.

-Te voy a extrañar- le comunicó y sin dudarlo le tomó de la mano en un gesto completamente amoroso y que no sorprendió para nada al Dr. Mulder.

Después de haber almorzado con el Dr. Mulder la Agente Scully regresó a El Centro bajo la sospecha de que el viaje del Dr. Mulder la sumiría en una gran tristeza y se odiaba por eso. Había estado enamorada antes, pero como con el Dr. Mulder todo era distinto, sus emociones eran completamente distintas y se encontrada en un estado eufórico de amor que la ponía en evidencia frente a Alyson Hannigan que la escuchaba tararear una estupida canción de un grupo que ella no conocía

-¿Qué demonios te fumaste?- le preguntó asqueada.

La Agente Scully sonrió ante la pregunta, porque de todas maneras no iba a saciar la curiosidad de su compañera. Todos se encontraban en un tipo de salón de conferencias, con una mesa larga e hileras de sillas y en una esquina una pantalla grande de plasma donde se podían ver ciertas series de información que estaba pasando el Agente Kunimitzu.

Luego se vio entrar a la Agente Illianof que inmediatamente tomo asiento junto a la Agente Scully y al igual que ella cantaba la misma extraña canción, lo cual provocó más hastió por parte de la Agente Hannigan que se vio obligada a salir de allí.

-¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama?- le preguntó bajo y aunque la Agente Scully no la miro pudo ver que su rostro se ponía del color de su caballera.- ¿Me vas a responder?

-Es información clasificada Alexa- contestó con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Vamos, del uno al diez ¿En donde lo colocarías?- le preguntó.

-Si te preguntara lo mismo sobre tu esposo ¿contestarías?- preguntó mientras trataba de entender lo que había en la pantalla.

-Diez- contestó sin que le preguntaran.

-Mentirosa- le acusó.

-Tiene 33 años- justificó.

-¿Y que con eso?

Y el Agente Kunimitzu indignado por el cuchicheo que tenían las dos damas decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué tanto hablan las dos?

-De la potencia sexual de Patrick- contestó sin temor la Agente Illianof y eso provocó risa entre el grupo a excepción del Agente Kunimitzu.

-Scully ¿Qué me puedes decir de lo que ves?- le preguntó omitiendo el comentario de la Agente Illianof, ya que le parecía estupido.

-Primero necesito saber que estoy viendo- le explicó.

-Es un listado de las misiones realizadas por los equipos durante el año- aclaró.

-Disculpa Kunimitzu, pero el conteo de misiones se hace a final de año, no antes; estamos en Octubre- le dijo el Agente Eduard Wolf líder del equipo Omega y quien había resultado herido en la misión del museo.

-Este año me quise adelantar- justificó.

-Creo que eso es algo que debería hacer yo Kunimitzu- le comentó la Agente Scully alarmada por la conducta de su compañero.

-En vista de tu estado emocional Scully, creo que es hora de que hagamos unos cambios- sugirió.

-¿Qué cambios?

-Creo que ya no deberías ser la líder del equipo Alfa- contestó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

-El equipo Alfa siempre ha sido asignado a misiones de gran magnitud, por ser un equipo de nivel primario, debe tener un líder de nivel primario- aclaró.

-Lo tiene- explicó el Agente Webster.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó el Agente Kunimitzu.- El equipo Alfa debe tener un líder que no se deje guiar por las emociones, por las emociones dicho equipo no ha salido en más de cuatro meses.

-No me han asignado misiones- le indicó la Agente Scully en vista de que su talentoso compañero estaba conspirando en contra de ella.

-Porque no confían en ti- expresó.- Te asignan misiones en solitario para que la responsabilidad no este solo sobre ti. Eso demuestra que ya no eres acta para tal cargo- puntualizó.

-¿Resolviste el asunto del museo Kunimitzu?- le preguntó desafiantemente y al no recibir respuesta la Agente Scully prosiguió.-¿Averiguaste quien intento matarnos ese día y robar la información que sería intercambiada? Al parecer no y era tu responsabilidad- cuestionó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Que primero critica tus fallos antes de criticar los míos. A mi no me quitaron un disco duro en Rusia- comentó sabiendo que hería su orgullo,- ¡una agencia hermana!- exclamó.

-Eso no tiene que ver…

-Claro que tiene que ver- le interrumpió.- Es cierto, mis problemas emocionales me han tenido fuera de orbita, pero aún así el Sr. Summers, ni el Sr. Bennedetty no están planeando colgarme, de ti si lo puedo decir. Estuve en Londres la semana pasada ¿Lo arruine?- le Agente Webster que había sido su compañero negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ante el sermón ofrecido al Agente Kunimitzu.- No se como es que piensas que debo actuar o ser, pero debo aclararte que si deseas convertirte en el líder del equipo Alfa te falta mucho camino por recorrer- le advirtió.

Era muy bien sabido por todos que el Agente Kunimitzu quería subir de posición dentro de la agencia, poco conforme como líder del equipo Beta siempre estuvo en sus planes llegar a ser líder del equipo Alfa. Tenía todas las habilidades y cualidades necesarias para serlo, pero la Agente Scully era un estorbo en su camino.

Aprovechando el actual estado de la enigmática agente, para él era el momento justo para atacar y hacerle saber que estaba muy interesado en dicho cargo. Pero la Agente Scully jamás se dejaba intimidar y mucho menos de un compañero como el Agente Kunimitzu y si él sacaba las garrar ella tampoco dudaría en hacer lo mismo. Y en ese momento le estaba aclarando que no sería nada fácil para él sacarla de la posición que estaba ocupando. No eran enemigos, pero la competencia era fuerte y siempre clara entre ellos.

-¿No te das cuenta que ya no eres la agente que solías ser?- le preguntó.

La Agente Scully se puso de pie y en ese momento entro al salón la Agente Kawasaki que inmediatamente sintió la tensión en el lugar y la Agente Scully la miró.

-Soy la agente que te salvo la vida hace tres años- le recordó.- Y quien le salvo la vida a tu protegida en Palestina- y sin agregar más nada salió del lugar.

-Kunimitzu te pasaste- comentó el Agente Wolf.- No lograras nada provocándola, la única persona que puede quitarle su autoridad sobre el equipo Alfa se llamaba Andrew Summers, más nadie.

-Eres un conformista Wolf- le comentó el Agente Kunimitzu.

-No te lo niego- expresó.- Solo le sirvo a mi nación; pero es algo que no entiendes.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- preguntó contrariado.

-Tú avaricia es mucho más grande que tu patriotismo por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera perteneces aquí- contestó.

Tal comentario no fue del agrado del Agente Kunimitzu que esa vez no pudo reprimir sus impulsos y no lo pensó mucho para querer golpear al Agente Wolf a la vez que el Agente Webster y la Agente Illianof intentaban separarlos. Cuando lograron hacerlo el Agente Kunimitzu quiso volver a golpearlo pero la Agente Kawasaki lo detuvo.

-Sácalo de aquí Kawasaki- le pidió la Agente Illianof.

-Señor, vamos. Salgamos de aquí- le pidió la agente siguiendo las indicaciones de la Agente Illianof.

Él la miro fijo y vio en ella una preocupación producida por él mismo, eso logro que su agitación y rabia bajaran de tono. Volvió a mirar al Agente Wolf de forma desafiante y tomó la decisión de irse de allí seguido por la Agente Kawasaki.

Torre Asgard

Departamento de Dana Scully

5:30 A. M.

La discusión con Agente Kunimitzu y una nueva asignación para la Agente Scully no habían sido algo que le impidiera pasar nuevamente una noche con el Dr. Mulder. Habían cenado y hecho el amor locamente y él se quedo a dormir, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño porque había soñado nuevamente con su hermana.

En semi penumbras y recostada en el respaldo de su cama observaba dormir al atractivo doctor y patéticamente se alabó el gusto internamente. De repente lo atrapó agitándose violentamente en la cama y despertar sobre saltado, había tenido una pesadilla y ella encendió la luz.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó con preocupación.

-Si- respondió, pero se notaba en el cierto temor.- Solo fue un mal sueño- le aclaró.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Agua, tal vez- le pregunto condescendientemente.

-No, gracias- y la miro extrañado al verla despierta.- Lo siento ¿Te desperté?- le preguntó al levantar la espalda del colchón y acariciar sutilmente su rostro.

-Estaba despierta- contestó.- No puedo dormir, también tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Soñaste con tu hermana?

Ella no contestó a tal pregunta, agobiarlo con sus problemas era lo que menos quería. En ese momento su atención estaba centrada en la cicatriz del hombro del Dr. Mulder.

-Es una herida de bala- expresó a la vez que la acarició.- Una herida limpia, con orificio de salida, excelente puntería ¿Quién te disparo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Una mujer- respondió, pero su atención se vio inmediatamente centrada en besar el cuello de la Agente Scully.

-¿La acosaste al igual que a mi?- preguntó.- Si así fue, debió ser una mujer con poca paciencia, yo solo te golpee en la nariz- comentó risueña y extasiada.

-Fue una mujer celosa- aclaró.

Y ella al escuchar eso se alejo de él, le miró intranquila ante tal comentario.

-¿La engañaste?- preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Recuerdas a Janet?- le preguntó antes de que ella sacara conjeturas de donde no debía de sacarlas. La Agente Scully asintió.- Hace cuatro años atrás, fue contratada para trabajar en el Instituto y yo quede inmediatamente flechado. Me enamore.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con mirada celosa.

-La aborde cientos de veces- comentó.- Hice de todo para que se fijara en mi, pero siempre me rechazaba. Pero sabes que jamás acepto un no como respuesta- le recordó.

-Y creo que esa insistencia siempre te ha llevado a meterte en problemas- comentó.

-Contigo me funciono- dijo orgulloso.

-Eres un bravucón- le pellizco en un brazo.- Continua Sr. Testarudo- le pidió.

-Siempre me lastimas- se quejó y ella volvió a pellizcarlos.- ¡Ay! Esta bien- continuó.- Logre averiguar donde vivía Janet y un día decidí hacerle una visita, como no estaba le prepare una cena romántica y le llene la casa de velas…

-Muy romántico- agregó con sorpresa la agente.

-¿Verdad? Bien, la espere por un cuarto de hora hasta que sentí que alguien llegaba, pensé que era ella.

-Pero no lo era- presumió.

-Así es, era otra mujer con traje militar que al verme en la casa pensó en un ladrón y no en un hombre en plan romántico- aclaró.

-¿Y qué paso después?- preguntó la agente emocionada por la historia.

-Saco su arma y me hizo una serie de preguntas que intente responder, pero el arma me tenía nervioso e intente acercarme a ella; ya sabes, tratando de que ella se relajara, pero lo que hizo fue dispararme.

-¿Qué paso después?- cuestionó ella entre risas.

-Llego la policía, luego Janet, una ambulancia; era un caos- y el ataque de risa de la Agente Scully no le parecía nada divertido.- Janet me explicó los motivos de su rechazo, me dijo que quien me había disparado era su novia y todos los hombres que estaban allí me miraban como si fuera un payaso. Fue humillante.

-Por supuesto que si- afirmó ella riendo.

-Me alegra que te parezca chistoso, porque a mi no me lo parece- le aclaró molesto.

-No te pongas así- le pidió.- Míralo por el lado amable, es una gran anécdota.

-No me parece- le discutió.

-A m si me lo parece- puntualizó.- Yo creo que a ti no te gusta porque Janet te rechazo por otra mujer.

-Por supuesto, es verdaderamente humillante- agregó nuevamente.

-No entiendo porque los hombres suelen ser tan sensibles cuando todo es referente a su ego machista- comento impactada.

-¿Vamos a discutir ahora sobre eso? ¡Van hacer las seis de la mañana!- expresó quejumbroso.

-Oh… no pongas esa cara mi sexy niño pataletero- ella le beso pero él no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese apodo. Hasta que ella le tocó por debajo de su ropa interior e inmediatamente olvido las razones de su disgusto y la discusión. Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, recordó que tenía un día muy ajetreado y que debía empezar temprano.

-Disculpa, pero debo irme- le explicó, pero sin dejar de besarla repetidamente.

-Por favor, quédate- le pidió.

-Me encantaría, pero mañana parto a Londres y debo arreglar muchas cosas hoy- le aclaró.

-Tienes razón ¿A que hora sale tu vuelvo mañana?

-A las nueve- contestó.- A menos que se retrace, odiaría eso- comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Te acompaño hasta el auto.

-Quédate- le sugirió.- A un falta para que salga el sol.

-Ya no tengo sueño- le explicó.

Después de que los dos se vistieron la Agente Scully procuró acompañar al Dr. Mulder hasta el ascensor que los llevaría a ambos hasta el estacionamiento de la gran torre de departamentos.

Mientras el ascensor llegaba a su destino la Agente Scully procuraba despedir al Dr. Mulder con un lujurioso y calido beso y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y alguien que esperaba por el transporte podía verlos en su escena amorosa.

Dejaron de besarse y se sonrieron, y después intentaron salir del ascensor. A medio camino la Agente Scully dejo de sonreír y se petrifico mientras el Dr. Mulder se preguntaba que era lo que ocurría con ella.

-¡Marcus!- exclamó con sorpresa al ocultar su mirada nerviosa.

-Buenos días Dana- le saludó cortésmente y luego saludo al caballero que estaba con ella.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Ambos estaban parados allí sin saber que hacer o decir, las puertas del ascensor chocaban con el doctor y la agente que ni siquiera terminaba de salir. Para la Agente Scully la situación era incomoda para el Agente Webster divertida y para el Dr. Mulder confusa a la vez que las puertas del ascensor intentaban cerrarse. El Dr. Mulder termino de salir, pero la Agente Scully seguía petrificada y el doctor tuvo que ayudarla a salir.

-¿Cómo estas Dana?- le preguntó cortésmente el Agente Webster divertido ante el cuadro.

-Bien,- contestó, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que aún así tuvo que ocultar y hacer un esfuerzo para no ser tan evidente.- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, feliz de verte- su curiosidad inmediatamente se vio especialmente atraída por el hombre que estaba con ella. La Agente Scully se percató de que no tenía salida, que había sido descubierta.

-Perdonen mi educación- se disculpó ella,- Marcus, él es el Dr. Fox William Mulder, Mulder él es…

Se calló en seguida porque no sabía como presentar a su colega frente al doctor a pesar de que pudo reservarse ese hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Marcus Webster se presentaría así mismo si ella no lo hacía y al ver las dudas en su compañera él poco dudo en tomar el asunto en sus manos.

-Es un placer Dr. Mulder soy el Lic. Marcus Webster- se presentó y estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Oh… ¿No es agente al igual que Dana?- expresó con sorpresa.

-¿Agente?- cuestionó y luego miro a una Dana Scully que deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

-Del FBI, como ella- aclaró.

Al escuchar eso se sintió contrariado y Dana Scully le pedía con la mirada que le siguiera el juego e inventara cualquier cosa, a Marcus Webster la situación no le parecía tan delicada como a su colega.

-Ah… no, soy arquitecto- fue su respuesta y la Agente Scully respiró calmada ante la ansiedad,- Dana y yo solo somos vecinos.

-Así es- le secundó ella y luego miro al doctor.- Mulder, se te hace tarde- le recordó, para que así se fuera y que no siguiera hablando con el Agente Webster.

-Es cierto, fue un placer conocerlo Lic. Webster.

-El placer fue todo mió- y estrechó su mano nuevamente con la de él.

Se despidieron y la Agente Scully entre nervios bien ocultos acompañó al Dr. Mulder hasta su auto y el Agente Webster se quedó pensativo antes de subir a su departamento y mirando a su compañera y su nueva conquista que no era ni lo remotamente permitido por la agencia.

Más tarde.

Tal vez a esas alturas del juego todos en El Centro estarían enterados de que la Agente Scully estaba relacionada íntimamente con un civil en vista de que fue atrapada in fraganti por otro agente de la agencia.

Aunque ella tenía las esperanzas de que eso no fuera así y acudiría ante el Agente Webster para implorar piedad, por ella y el Dr. Mulder. El timbre del 12 D, departamento del Agente Webster, no paraba de sonar y apresurado salió de la ducha cubriéndose con una simple toalla; aunque sabía de quien se trataba. Cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio fue una nueve milímetros apuntándolo hacia la cabeza y quien la tenía lista para ser disparada era la Agente Scully. Ese era su modo de pedir piedad. Él se vio obligado a echar hacia atrás y la Agente Scully entro al departamento y sin dejar de apuntarle en la cabeza cerró la puerta.

-Dime que no has llamado a El Centro- le pidió con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-Bueno…

-¡Dímelo!- gritó.

-No vas a disparar, te conozco Dana- comentó.

Y ella le dio a entender todo lo contrario cuando disparó hacia una esquina y volvió a apuntarle en la cabeza.

-Entendí el mensaje- exclamó.

-Si llamaste a El Centro me acabas de sentenciar a muerte- le comentó con voz tétrica.

-¿Por qué? Es a él que enviaran a mejor vida no a ti- expresó con consternación.

-Si él muere yo muero con él- aclaró.

-Estás enamorada- exclamo sorprendido.

-Las agentes no se enamoran- explicó.

-Típica respuesta- expresó asqueado,- justificación errónea para esconder los sentimientos en una botella y tirarla al mar- expresó.

-No te pongas poético y responde de una buena vez ¿Llamaste a El Centro?

Él se alejó de ella sin importarle que su vida corriera peligro y se sentó en un sillón en gesto bastante despreocupado, pero aún así la Agente Scully no dejó de apuntarle.

-Descuida, no he llamado a la agencia- respondió.

-¿Y piensas que voy a creerte?- le preguntó sin ocultar su desesperación.

-Mi palabra es lo único que puedo darte. Además ¿Por qué crees que te delataría?

-Porque sigues al pie de la letra las reglas de El Centro- justificó.

-Es cierto, pero no obligo a otros a seguirlas. No es mi problema que tú quieras romperlas y del mondo en que lo estas haciendo- cuestionó.

-En mis diez años dentro de la agencia jamás lo he hecho- aclaró.

-¿Y por qué ahora si? Con tu expediente tan limpio.

-Porque me canse y porque solo quiero ser feliz- contestó.

-¡Bravo! ¡Al fin! Alguien de El Centro ha puesto los pies sobre la tierra- se puso de pie.-. Eso debemos celebrarlo.

Él se acercó al bar de aquel salón para servir dos copas de licor pero la Agente Scully aun seguía apuntándolo con el arma y él le miro para tranquilizar.

-Por Dios, baja esa cosa y relájate. Ya te dije, no he llamado a El Centro y no lo haré, si lo hiciera sería como profanar la memoria de Melissa- y la Agente Scully le miro con confusión.- Melissa hubiera querido que te apoyara en esta situación y es lo que haré- le aclaró,- si quieres salir con ese hombre y arriesgarte a que te degraden, bien, no te lo discuto. De por si ya estas loca y de remate.

-¿Por qué quiero vivir mi vida? ¿Por eso estoy loca?- y bajó el arma debido al cansancio, no tenía sentido seguir apuntando al hombre que estaba eufórico con la noticia recibida.

-No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo por tu actitud de asesina que siempre llevas contigo- criticó.

-Miren quien habla- cuestionó y se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

-Yo no ando amenazando a personas por ahí- aclaró indignado.

-En serio Marcus ¿Por qué no me delatas? Olvídate del asunto de Melissa y dime la verdad- le pidió con seriedad.

-Porque te quiero- expresó sincero,- porque la flor más pura y hermosa, y de buen corazón dentro del pantano donde vivo. Del jardín que me ofrecía Melissa todos los días, fuiste lo único que quedo cuando ella partió- puntualizó.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo asqueada después de haber escuchado al Agente Webster,- te pedí una explicación sencilla.

-¿Ni siquiera el amor te ablanda, mujer?- ella le pidió que callara.-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorada, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir sino quieres que te dispare de verdad- le pidió.

-De acuerdo- la Agente Scully se puso de pie.- ¿No piensas brindar conmigo?- preguntó.

-Tengo que trabajar- se acercó a la puerta- y tú tienes que irte a dormir, por cierto ponte algo de ropa. Es asqueroso verte así.

-Tú hermana amaba este cuerpo- aclaró disgustado.

-Mi hermana tenía mal gusto- justificó y abrió la puerta.

-Espera- ella le miró.- ¿Fox?- le preguntó impactado y ella sonrió.- ¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarlo así? Debe estar traumatizado- comentó.

-Gracia por ser un buen amigo Marcus- expresó con gentiliza.

-No me lo agradezcas. Por cierto Dana, ten cuidado, si yo te descubrí sin querer otros podrían hacerlo. No somos los únicos agentes en este edificio- le aclaró.

-Lo se- y salió de allí tranquila pero pensando en asegurarse de que nadie más supiera lo suyo con el Dr. Mulder.

El Centro

Área de Descanso.

El día había empezado en El Centro y ya el lugar se encontraba en pleno movimiento, se acercaba el inminente invierno y había mucho trabajo que hacer. El Agente Kunimitzu se alistaba para empezar el día en una de las habitaciones privadas de El Centro que estaba reservada estrictamente para él. Medió vestido escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y él con un control manual abrió la puerta eléctrica y no se imaginaba que detrás de ella se encontraba la Agente Kawasaki que estaba ahí para darle el saludo de los buenos días.

-¿Kawasaki?

-Buenos días señor- ella observó el cuerpo de su superior con un deseo que no quería ocultar. Tezka Kunimitzu era extremadamente delgado, pero sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos y eso le encantó a su subalterna.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Me sorprende que viva aquí señor, pensé que era agente externo- comentó omitiendo la pregunta de su atractivo superior.

-Soy agente externo, lo que sucede es que me gusta evitarme el viaje de mi casa hasta acá cuando tengo mucho trabajo.

-Quería preguntarle algo: ¿Sigue molesto por lo sucedido ayer entre la Agente Scully y usted?- preguntó investigativa.

-¿Para qué quiere saber eso?- a él le parecía muy extraña la curiosidad de la Agente Kawasaki.

-Porque debo de decirle que no debería de estarlo, porque ni siquiera debió hablarle de ese asunto, señor. Usted cometió un error y creo que debe pedirle disculpas a la Agente Scully- le comentó sin importarle ser imprudente.

-¿Pero como se atreve Agente Kawasaki? No es su trabajo cuestionar mis acciones, su trabajo consiste en solo recibir ordenes- expresó inquieto y molesto.

-Mi trabajo es mostrarle sus fallas señor. Usted no esta listo para liderar el equipo Alfa por el hecho de que ni siquiera puede liderar el equipo Beta. Usted debe cambiar su forma de pensar, su forma de actuar y hasta su forma de vivir- le aconsejó.

-Se esta ganando una degradación agente- la amenazó.

-Hazlo, degrádame- volvía a cruzar la línea del respeto,- no me importa, lo que hago es lo correcto, es mi deber. Te duele que te diga la verdad, pero lo lamento, tengo que hacerlo.

-A usted no le importa su carrera ¿cierto?- le pregunto impactado ante su actitud.

-Solo me importas tú, nada más. No vine hasta El Centro para continuar con una excelente carrera, eso ya lo tengo, ahora lo que quiero esta frente a mi- le indicó y él entendió que se trataba de él;- pero lo primero que debo hacer, es lograr que te salgas de esa burbuja donde vives y enfrentes la realidad- comentó con gran seriedad.

-Esta usted loca- le dijo aterrado.

Ella se acercó a él, no lo dejó reaccionar ante su ataque y lo beso. Aunque él no abrió los labios e intentaba alejarse de ella, la Agente Kawasaki logró llevarlos hacía una pared y acorralarlo y sin dejar de besarlo. Era conocido como un hombre de hielo en El Centro, pero hasta el hielo se derrite y mucho más cuando la lengua habilidosa de la agente logro atravesar sus labios y hacer el beso más profundo.

Luego ella se separó de él, en su subconsciente el Agente Kunimitzu quería más de esos labios que le recordaban a su lejano Japón. Ella le sonrió con altanería y pedantería por lo que había logrado hacer con él, lo hizo sentir y se notó porque él estaba atónito. Ella tomó el control y abrió la puerta, salio de aquella habitación a la vez que el Agente Kunimitzu se preguntaba qué iba hacer con esa mujer, si mujer, porque con ese beso le hizo entender que no era ninguna chica.

El Centro

Área de entrenamiento

Cuando Dana Scully tenía deseos de practicar un poco el kick boxing, su compañero fijo en las prácticas era Alexander Krycek, que disfrutaba más el hecho de estar casi todo el tiempo estar pegado a ella durante toda la práctica que el beneficio deportivo que esta le ofrecía.

Hablaban de todo y a la vez de nada. Para la Agente Scully era muy fácil enviar al suelo al Agente Krycek y a veces se preguntaba el por qué de eso. Ambos en el suelo, la Agente Scully con una llave de piernas tenia inmóvil a su compañero.

El intentaba liberarse, lo cual le resultaba difícil, pero de igual modo masoquista le gustaba estar en esa situación. Ella muy relajada hablaba de su nuevo auto.

-Es fantástico, seguí tu recomendación al pie de la letra. Asientos de cuero negro, dvd y mp3 en su sistema de audio, todo eléctrico, GPS, pintura negra anti ralladuras y seis caballos de pura fuerza- narró y en ese momento su compañero lograba liberarse, sujetarla por un brazo e inmovilizarla sobre la lona.

-Toda una joya- exclamó recuperando el aire y clavando una rodilla en la espalda de la agente.

-Lo recogí esta mañana- le comentó con una mueca de dolor.- El que tenía me estaba aburriendo.

-Espero que Joshua te lo haya dejado en un buen precio- comento.

-Excelente- la presión en la espalda la estaba matando.- Alex eso duele.

El sonrió divertido y la hizo girar boca arriba en la lona, pero no la soltó de las muñecas y se colocó a horcadas sobre ella.

-Lindo paisaje- expresó mientras se deleitaba viendo a su colega.

-Lo se, pero pesas- se quejó, pero era notoria la incomodidad porque el amigo de su amigo estaba casi sobre su parte intima y eso Alexander Krycek lo sabía.

-¿No crees que debería de ser así? Tú y yo, juntos- le comentó, intentado hacerle entender lo que sentía por ella.

A ella le cayeron de sorpresa tales palabras, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, aunque sabía que el Agente Krycek la apreciaba de un modo bastante profundo; tenía la esperanza de que tan solo fueran sentimientos platónicos. Ella logró que él se quitara de encima de ella, los roles cambiaron y ahora ella se encontraba sobre él.

-Eres un buen hombre Alex,- le decía- pero yo no estoy lista para volver a tener una relación con alguien- le explicó.

-No puedes vivir toda tu vida así Dana, sola. Ni siquiera nosotros los agentes podemos darnos ese lujo, ya lo has visto- le cuestionó.

-Yo e elegido vivir mi vida de de ese modo y no lo puedo cambiar.

Ella se puso de pie y salió del gimnasio contrariada, mientras Alexander Krycek estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque se estaba cansando de los rechazos de su hermosa compañera y estaba dispuesto en averiguar que era lo que realmente sucedía con ella.

Carretera 58

Un auto Lincoln con ventanas polarizadas se trasladaba por aquella carretera perdida de los interiores del estado de Washington. Era ocupada por tres personas, uno de ellos conducía y los otros dos ocupaban la parte trasera del elegante auto.

Los ocupantes de la parte trasera charlaban, un hombre y una mujer; lo que decía el caballero provocaba el júbilo y la risa en la dama.

-Debiste ver su cara, era todo un poema.

-Era mejor que le dijeras la verdad- le dijo la Sra. Reyes al Sr. Doggett.

-¿La verdad? Andrew tiene la mente demasiado pequeña para procesar la verdad.

Decirle que en realidad había sido un civil el responsable del perfil de Luskaya le hubiera provocado ulceras en el estomago por la rabia- explicó.

-Lo dudo- discutió.- Andrew no se deja llevar por los sentimientos, la rabia es algo que no conoce. Es quien calcula fríamente para luego atacar- manifestó.

-La sed de poder de Andrew es muy fuerte y eso lo puede llevar a pensar de un modo no tan frió. Quiere eliminarnos- le recordó.

-Que trate y así veremos quién es más fuerte- expuso la Sra. Reyes.- ¿Dijo algo cuando le entregaste el disco duro?

-En realidad no, se quedo sin palabras- contestó.- Era algo que no se esperaba y eso de muestra mucho Monica, demuestra que no nos conoce y por eso nos teme- decía atónito.

-Que no te sorprenda, tal vez crea que tiene el asunto en sus manos, pero no es así- explicó.

-¿Cuál es nuestro plan Monica?- preguntó curioso.- No recuerdo cual era.

-¡John! Lo único que tú y yo queremos es hacerles entender a Andrew y a Hannah que no son los dueños del mundo. No están solos en este negocio, no se acepta el monopolio en el campo del espionaje americano- le recordó.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Lo olvido porque se me esta haciendo imposible concretar ese plan- dilucidó.

-Con nuestros civiles lo lograremos. A propósito ¿Cuál es la misión de nuestro pequeño aliado particular?

-Déjame ver- consultó su agenda electrónica.- Ah… tiene un compromiso fuera del país.

-¿Hilligan?

-Si, será la primera vez que se vean- comentó.

-Que Hilligan lo trate bien, nuestro pequeño aliado nos sirve más vivo que muerto. Excelente el perfil de Luskaya y el pasado; el de Marun. ¡Dios! Tiene una mente brillante, no son desperdiciados los dólares invertidos en él ¡Es genial!

-¿Te estas enamorando de él Monica?- le preguntó en vista de su emoción.

-Oh- hacía sonidos de consternación.- ¿Celoso John?

-No- respondió irónico.

-Descuida- le tomó la mano,- de mis aventuras eres el único que ha dormido en mi cama.

-Oh… me siento muy halagado, en serio que si.

Mañana Siguiente

Arlington, Virginia.

El Dr. Fox Mulder salía de su edificio con una maleta pequeña y un bolso de viajes, a la espera de un taxi que lo pasaría a recoger para llevarlo al aeropuerto. La noche anterior había hablado con la Agente Scully para despedirse de ella, pero él no verla le hacía sentir incompleta tal despedida.

Miro su reloj preocupado porque el taxi no llegaba y se estaba congelado, cuando se colocaba su abrigo un auto negro deportivo se estacionaba frente al edificio y del interior de el salía una pelirroja que conocía el Dr. Mulder.

-Buenos días- saludó ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días- saludó con sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La despedida de anoche no fue de mi agrado- explicó.- Así que vine a despedirte como es debido.

-¿No tenías que trabajar?- preguntó incauto.

-Alguien me esta cubriendo- le informó.

El expresó su felicidad por verla allí besándola sutilmente en los labios y ella sonreía maravillada, como mujer enamorada.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó ella.

-Si, espero un taxi- le comunicó.

-Olvida el taxi, yo te llevo- le indicó.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto- ella se acercó a la parte trasera del auto y abrió el porta equipajes.- Ven, trae las maletas.

-¿De donde sacaste el auto?- le preguntó curioso al ver el automóvil y a su posible dueña.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó emocionada.- Me llegó ayer en la mañana, es un regalo de mi hermano Charles- le comentó, otra vez mentía pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Tienes un hermano muy generoso- expresó incrédulo.-¿Qué hace para vivir?

-Trabaja en Alemania, para la Porche. Es uno de sus publicistas y prácticamente le regalan los autos- ella notó la cara de sospecha que él mostró.- No pongas esa cara, es mi regalo de navidad; de hace tres años atrás- aclaró.- No le regalan un auto todos los meses- volvió a aclararle en vista de la cara del doctor.

-De acuerdo, te creo- le dijo al sentirse presionado por ella.

-¿Qué esperas? Trae las maletas acá- volvió a pedirle.

Cuando él llevo las maletas hasta el auto, ella pensaba con respecto a su nueva mentira, algo le hacía entender que él no era un estupido; pero que se tragaba sus falsedades para no discutir. ¿Por qué lo hacía si podía objetar? Ella se sentía mal por ello, sobre todo porque su hermano si estaba en Alemania, pero trabajando para la INTERPOL.

El cerró el porta equipajes del majestuoso automóvil y notó que ella no se encontraba precisamente allí. Le tocó la mejilla y ella al salir de sus pensamientos le miró con ojos tristes.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

-Si- respondió y le mostró las llaves del auto.-¿Quieres conducir?

-Encantado.

Ambos subieron al auto rápidamente y el Dr. Mulder encendió el auto con emoción, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de conducir un auto como aquel. Coloco la marcha y tomo rumbo al aeropuerto junto con la Agente Scully.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Washington.

Área de abordaje.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el Dr. Mulder fue uno de los primero en ser chequeado, acompañado en todo momento por la Agente Scully. Cuando todo estuvo listo se le pidió al doctor que pasara al salón de espera en el área de abordaje para esperar el avión y partir.

Pensó que era el momento de la real despedida, pero la Agente Scully no deseaba despedirse allí y usando sus influencias como supuesta Agente Federal logró pasar junto con el Dr. Mulder al salón de espera. Aún quedaba medía hora para la salida del avión.

No hablaban mucho, solo les era suficiente poder estar juntos allí, pero en ese momento el Dr. Mulder había tomado una gran decisión, el decirle algo sumamente importante a la Agente Scully.

-¿Llevas ropa abrigada?- le preguntó.- Dicen que esta haciendo mucho frió en Londres- comentó recordando su visita a aquella ciudad y el resfriado que pesco el Agente Webster.

-Si, llevo varios suéteres- contestó dándole el último vistazo a su boleto de avión.

-¿Puedo verlo?- le preguntó.

-Claro- y le dio a tomar el boleto.

-Escala en España ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-No encontré un vuelo directo a Londres- contestó.

-Será un vuelo muy largo entonces.

-Si- expuso con impaciencia por ese hecho.

-Es de primera clase- exclamó con sorpresa.-¿Dónde te hospedaras?

-En el Ritz de Londres- y el sonrió ante el nuevo asombro de ella.- Todo lo paga la universidad.

De repente se escucho a una mujer hablar por los altoparlantes del lugar.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 207, con destino a Londres, por favor abordar por la puerta 17- anunció.- Pasajeros del vuelo 207, con destino a Londres, por favor abordar por la puerta 17- repitió nuevamente.

El Dr. Mulder se puso de pie junto con la Agente Scully, tomo su abrigo y su bolso de mano; y la Agente Scully ya resignada a estar unos días alejada de él, le devolvió el boleto de avión y le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

-Ya es hora.

-Llámame cuando llegues a Londres, no lo olvides- le pidió.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

El la abrazo con fuerza y la beso de una manera que la hizo estremecer, todos los pasajeros que abordarían el avión junto con el Dr. Mulder observaban la escena con simpatía y un poco de envidia por algunos otros. Beso sus mejillas y su frente y ella ya empezaba a extrañarlo a la vez que le besaba las manos. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de embarque volteó a mirarla.

-Dana- le llamó y ella le miró fijo.- Te amo.

Ella quedo estática al escuchar tal declaración y el sonrió con orgullo por haber provocado esta reacción en ella. Ella no pudo contestar, estaba atónita y él no espero respuesta, estaba conforme con haberlo dicho, y nada más, sin demora había desaparecido por la puerta; mientras que la Agente Scully tuvo que volverse a sentar ante el shock. El había sido completamente sincero, ella lo sentía así porque su corazón había empezado a saltar emocionado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mulder y Scully pertenecen a la mente brillante de Chris Carter pero todos los demás personajes de este fic me pertenecen. No al plagio.**

* * *

Capitulo VII

Cercanías del Sena

Paris, Francia

Una mujer pequeña, pelirroja y de rasgos bastante estilizados corría por su vida por uno de los parques cercanos al río Sena. Había completado una misión, pero se habían complicado algunas cosas y estaba siendo perseguida.

No estaba sola de un todo y mientras gritó en francés que se quitaran de su camino, marcó las teclas de su móvil. En El Centro sonó la línea externa y el agente Labiorestaux contestó.

-Labiorestaux, tengo un problema- decía mientras seguía corriendo.

-¿Qué problema?- le pregunto cuando tecleó en su computadora para localizarla con ayuda del satélite.

-Dos atractivos franceses me están persiguiendo.

-¿Y por qué no te dejas atrapar por ellos?- le preguntó en vista de que eso no era ningún problema para una mujer como la agente Scully.

-Porque me quieren matar. ¡Idiota!- le gritó. -Sácame de aquí- le pidió y seguía corriendo a través de las calles parisinas.

-Ok, ok, no te agites- le pidió. -Vas a necesitar ayuda para salir de esos dos- comentó.

-¡Que inteligente eres!- gritó nuevamente.

-Si me sigues insultando olvídate de que te ayude- tecleó nuevamente su computadora y divisó la imagen de la agente Scully y sus perseguidores en Paris. -Bien, estás a tres kilómetros del Sena, estás próxima a la calle Bonnet, necesitas cruzar hasta Evreux y girar en Bonnet. Toma el sur en esa calle- le indicó.

-Bien.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó el agente Labiorestaux, cruzó Evreux y casi se lleva un grupo de mojas franciscanas, ella gritó un disculpe y uno de los sujetos tiró al suelo a una de las monjas, él otro siguió en su persecución.

Al girar en Bonnet, siguió hasta el sur. Estaba agotando todas sus reservas de energía, pero no podía detenerse. A mitad del camino un auto se le atravesó y de él salieron dos tipos más que empezaron a disparar hacia ella; pero rápidamente logró escaparse entrando a un café y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

-Labiorestaux, ¿dónde estoy?- le preguntó.

-Estas en Villers, gira a la izquierda y corre, vienen detrás de ti.

Y así fue porque ella los vio acercarse, giró a la izquierda como le indicó el agente Labiorestaux. Seguía corriendo y su colega seguía hablando con ella.

-Llegarás a Anatole France y al final estará el puente Levallois-Becon que cruza el Sena, del otro lado estará la ayuda- le comunicó.

Siguió corriendo hasta Anatole France y al divisar el puente corrió con más fuerza, le pisaban los talones y un sujeto logró alcanzarla, la haló del abrigo; pero ella logró zafarse quitándoselo y al final del puente vio una figura bien conocida que no dudó en abrazar mientras un francotirador, desde el techo del edificio Gallieni frente al Sena, se encargaba de eliminar a quienes perseguían a la agente Scully.

Al escuchar el último disparo, dejó de abrazar a su compañero, aunque él deseaba que ella se quedara allí. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y le sonrió.

-Hola- le saludó.

-Hola Alex, no sabes lo que me alegra verte- dijo aun agitada y sin aliento. - ¿Quién está en el techo?- empezaron a caminar alejándose del lugar.

-Alyson- contestó.

-Labiorestaux- le llamó por el móvil.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias- expresó.

-No fue nada- y allí se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Cómo puedes correr con esos zapatos?- preguntó al ver el tipo de taco y calzado de su compañera.

-Entrenamiento.

Esa misma tarde dejaron Paris y en un vuelo partieron a Estados Unidos. A Washington llegaron en la madrugada y por el éxito de la misión, la agente Scully pudo volver a casa. Le fue fácil para ella introducirse en la mansión Alfort y robar información necesaria para El Centro, lo malo había sido que la descubrieron y fue perseguida por un buen rato. Todo había salido bien de todos modos, y metida en su mullida cama deseaba tener al Dr. Mulder a su lado.

Tomo su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes, porque mientras el Dr. Mulder voló a Londres, ella voló a Paris y no sabía si él había llamado en su ausencia.

-Tiene un nuevo mensaje- comunicó el aparato, -jueves, dos de la madrugada.

-Dana, soy Mulder. Llegué anoche a Londres, bastante tarde por cierto; te llamé, pero como no contestaste supuse que estabas trabajando y no quise dejarte mensaje. Eh… son las ocho de la mañana aquí, pero supongo que duermes- sonrió como un tonto, -no me acostumbro al horario. Bueno, con respecto a lo que te dije en el aeropuerto, espero que no te hayas asustado; se que fue repentino y no quiero presionarte; pero es lo que siento y no temo expresarlo. Aunque no te lo diré por teléfono para que no suene tonto y cliché- ella rió ante el comentario. -Ah… te tengo que dejar, una de mis charlas empezará en una hora y debo alistarme. Te extraño. ¿Se escucha patético?- ella volvió a reír. -Debiste escucharlo cuando me lo dijiste. Bueno, he hablado mucho. Te llamo más tarde. Bye- se escuchó el sonido del final del mensaje.

-No tienes más mensajes- indicó la maquina.

Dana Scully sonreía idiotizada y en algún momento su mirada se volvía cristalina y ella logró reprimir sus lágrimas. El sentimiento entre ambos se estaba profundizando y eso le daba más miedo porque no quiso enamorarse, pero su corazón dictó todo lo contrario y ella no podía hacer nada contra esa orden. Dejó el teléfono sobre la fuente de carga y se recostó totalmente en su cama e invocó el recuerdo de su hermana.

-Ay Melissa, si me vieras ahora dirías que me he vuelto una loca enamorada. Pero es la realidad, hermanita, amo a ese hombre y creo que es mi destino morir por él- confesó.

Al día siguiente, Dana Scully se despertó con una sola idea en la cabeza, como espía tenía el conocimiento de que si se encontró rompiendo el libro de reglamentos de El Centro debía asegurarse de que no la descubrieran in fraganti. El agente Webster le recomendó que tuviera cuidado y ella estuvo dispuesta a tenerlo.

Cuando se paró de la cama y se cepilló los dientes, se dispuso a realizar un chequeo exhaustivo a su departamento, porque El Centro tenía la mala costumbre de introducir en las viviendas de sus agentes dispositivos de vigilancia cada vez que les daba la gana; además, la tenían catalogada como agente de cuidado debido a un estado emocional delicado y que según el Dr. Rogers había desaparecido, pero suplantado por la angustia de estar atada a un amor prohibido.

Como le habían enseñado sus maestros, buscó los dispositivos de vigilancia en cada rincón de su departamento, sin encontrar ninguno al final del rastreo. No había cámaras, micrófonos, detectores, rastreadores, nada y eso le pareció sospechoso; o habían ocultado muy bien las evidencias, o no estaban interesados en ella. Por el momento, pensó en restringir las visitas del Dr. Mulder, si querían verse sería en el departamento de él. El departamento 14B de la Torre Asgard estaba prohibido para encuentros amorosos repetidos hasta que pudiera conseguir los horarios de los agentes que vivían allí y poder hacer uno que le fuera conveniente para poder recibir allí al Dr. Mulder sin ninguna complicación.

Cuando regresó de haber comprado café cerca del edificio, se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de esté y sobre sus lentes negros observó la gran cámara de vigilancia que allí había y tuvo enormes deseos de quitarla, pero no podía porque, aunque se sabía cuidar sola como los otros agentes que vivían ahí, tenía que pensar en la seguridad de los civiles con los cuales compartían el edificio. De todas formas, se aseguró de que éstas no estuvieran trasmitiendo alguna señal hasta El Centro, y de las que habían en el pasillo que llevaba hasta su departamento eliminó el circuito haciendo creer que se habían descompuesto. La compañía privada que se encargó de colocarlas tardaría meses en volverlas a arreglar para conveniencia de la agente Scully.

Con la mitad del asunto arreglado, regresó a su departamento porque tenía que alistarse para volver a El Centro. Más tarde solucionaría las cosas pendientes con un poco de ayuda de su colega y amigo, el agente Webster.

El Centro

Misma mañana.

El agente Krycek perseguía a la agente Hannigan por toda la instalación, hablándole del mismo tema de nunca acabar. Ella tenía mucho trabajo esa mañana, e iba de aquí para allá con su panel portátil de trabajo. Incómoda, intentaba deshacerse del agente Krycek, lo cual le resultó un poco difícil.

Estaba volviendo loca a la agente Hannigan, pero lo único que le importó al agente Krycek era que ella le ayudara a resolver su problema con la agente Scully; que ya a esas alturas de la situación se volvió una obsesión.

La persiguió hasta el área de Tácticas y mientras ella intentó darle los toques finales a uno de sus trabajos pendientes, él seguía con el tema y la sacó completamente de sus casillas.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿No te das cuenta que pareces un psicótico hablando del mismo tema, una y otra vez?- le preguntó completamente hastiada.

-Es que no lo comprendes…

-¡Claro que lo comprendo! Hasta la saciedad. Te le declaraste y te rechazó- disertó. -Ya lo entendí.

-Específicamente no me le declaré, solo le dije que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad- le aclaró.

-Da igual, te envió a freír espárragos- le comentó. -Ya olvídalo, es caso perdido.

La agente Hannigan se acercó al agente Rivera, que se encontraba sentado frente a un computador y le entregó su panel portátil. El agente Krycek seguía siendo su sombra, tanto que no le importó seguir con el tema mientras la agente Hannigan y el agente Rivera intentaban trabajar.

-Es que en estos momentos yo no entiendo lo que sucede. No me da ni una esperanza, ya ni siquiera se comporta como mi amiga.

-Porque la asustaste- le aclaró.

-Debe haber algo más, debe haber un motivo mucho mayor para este rechazo- pensó. -Necesito que me ayudes con ella.

-¿Más? Lo he hecho todo, ya no puedo hacer más nada- explicó.

-Están hablando de Dana Scully, ¿verdad?- intervino el agente Rivera que no estaba al margen del asunto.

-¿A ti que te importa?- le preguntó el agente Krycek molesto.

-No se que piense Hannigan, pero ya aburres y no estoy inmiscuido del todo en el asunto- explicó.

-Eres un…

-Rivera, sigue con tu trabajo- intervino la agente Hannigan para que los caballeros no terminaran peleando. -Krycek, es mejor que vuelvas a tu terminal- le recomendó.

-¿Sabes si esta saliendo con alguien?- preguntó y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo se y no lo creo- contestó harta.

En ese momento apareció el agente Webster, el cual también le entregó un panel al agente Rivera.

-Webster, ¿sabes si la agente Scully está saliendo con alguien?- preguntó al verse entra la espada y la pared.

-¿Me ves cara de diario de Scully?- preguntó de manera antipática, pero el tema sí le interesaba.

-Tiene que estar saliendo con alguien- repitió.

-Amigo, estás paranoico- comentó el agente Rivera y la agente Hannigan lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Alyson, vuelvo y repito, necesito una de tus intervenciones- le pidió desesperado.

Y la agente Scully hizo acto de presencia en el salón de Tácticas, se acercó al pequeño grupo y mientras le entregó su panel al agente Rivera, el agente Krycek le hacía señas a la agente Hannigan y el agente Webster no podía creer lo que ocurría allí.

-Es el perfil de Ohio, envíalo- le pidió la agente Scully al agente Rivera y luego se dirigió a los demas. -Chicos, junta en diez minutos- miró al agente Rivera, -avísale a los demás, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

La agente Scully se disponía a retirarse, pero la presión que el agente Krycek tenía sobre la agente Hannigan era increíble y tuvo que llamar a la agente Scully.

-Dana, estuve pensando que como ya resolviste el asunto de Paris, y la misión de Ohio no nos tomará más de un día, se me ocurrió la idea de que saliéramos a divertirnos.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó curiosa.

-No lo se, a bailar, cenar. Webster podría venir con nosotros- y el agente Welter se sorprendió por el ingenio de la agente Hannigan. -Este fin de semana, tal vez. ¿Qué dices?- preguntó con la mejor de las sonrisas.

-De acuerdo- respondió gustosa con el plan.

Acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas con ellos, era una actividad que había dejado de hacer cuando ocurrió lo de su hermana, pero con las nuevas experiencias ocurridas y las heridas que sanaban; los deseos de vivir volvían nuevamente a ella y disfrutar con sus amigos era un placer que deseaba darse.

-Los veo en diez minutos- agregó para recordarle lo de la junta y se retiró.

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó el agente Rivera y la agente Hannigan lo miró de mala gana.

Cinco segundos después, el agente Webster salió de allí dispuesto a alcanzar a la agente Scully para advertirle sobre las intenciones del agente Krycek. A medio camino logró alcanzarla, la llamó y ella giró para verlo y él se le acercó. En su mirada había cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al verle así.

-Ten cuidado este fin de semana, Krycek piensa abordarte- le recomendó.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Ya lo ha hecho?

-El martes en la mañana y créeme que no se si tendré la suficiente paciencia para no enviarlo al diablo- le comentó con angustia. -Esto se esta convirtiendo en una locura. Si él pudiera saber que…- pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir porque en el interior de El Centro no todo se decía. -En fin, me entiendes.

-Claro, pero no se lo puedes decir. Sólo sé sutil- le recomendó.

-¿Sutil? La sutileza se me acabó con Alex- dijo hastiada y su compañero sonrió. -Es mi mejor amigo y tan sólo es eso, no puede convertirse en nada más- explicó.

-Lo se. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va con…- bajó la voz porque el tránsito en aquel pasillo era bastante movido, -… tu nueva mascota?- y ella sonrió divertida.

-Está en Londres- respondió bajo. -A propósito, ¿dónde puedo comprar una pecera?

-¿Para qué quieres una pecera?- preguntó confundido.

-Para meter un pez dentro de ella- respondió al ver que él la miró con si fuera idiota.

-¿Para qué quieres una pecera y un pez?- ante esa pregunta él era el idiota y ella lo miró como tal.

-Olvídalo- se retiró impactada ante el poco entendimiento de su colega.

El Centro

Oficina de Hannah Summers.

El agente Kunimitzu tenía intenciones de deshacerse de la agente Kawasaki antes de que ella lo llevara a cometer una locura. Obviamente él se sentía atraído por ella, pero a él no le gustaba esa sensación de descontrol que le provocaba la cercanía de aquella mujer y, no es que fuera homosexual, sólo que él era indiferente ante el sexo o el sentimiento en sí catalogado como amor. El respetaba esa ley tonta que rezaba que: "los agentes no se enamoran", ley que hasta los mismos jefes de El Centro habían roto. Pero Tezka Kunimitzu era un caso aparte, era un caso que sólo profesaba afecto y amor por su trabajo.

Y ese amor y afecto por su trabajo lo llevó hasta la oficina de la Sra. Summers, porque quería ponerle punto final al asunto Kaoru Kawasaki. Fue anunciado y la Sra. Summers le pidió que pasara, se sintió aliviado al ver allí también al Sr. Bennedetty, el responsable de que la agente Kawasaki estuviera trabajando con él.

-Agente Kunimitzu, se me informó que desea hablar conmigo- relató.

-Así es señora- secundó. -Y qué bueno que el Sr. Bennedetty está aquí, porque él debe saber lo que voy a pedir o decir- comentó.

-¿Y bien?- curioseó ella.

-Deseo que la agente Kaoru Kawasaki sea transferida a otra unidad- disertó.

El Sr. Bennedetty y la Sra. Summers se miraron con desconcierto ante semejante pedido.

-¿Por qué esta pidiendo eso, agente Kunimitzu?- preguntó la Sra. Summers.

-Se ha vuelto complicado con la agente Kawasaki- contestó.

-¿Cómo complicado?- preguntó confundida.

-Sólo complicado, señora- respondió, no quería expresar la verdad porque era vergonzosa para él.

-¿Acaso no puede seguir su ritmo y el ritmo del equipo Beta, agente?- preguntó el Sr. Bennedetty sumamente preocupado.

-Claro que sí- respondió, no tenía intenciones de arruinarle la carrera a la agente Kawasaki. -Es una excelente agente, pero yo no puedo trabajar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Es incomodo- respondió algo inseguro.

-Necesitamos una razón más lógica, agente Kunimitzu- dijo la Sra. Summers. -No creo que el sentirse disgustado con la agente Kawasaki sea el verdadero asunto en esta conversación.

-Y además, agente Kunimitzu, sin importar las razones de sus deseos de enviar a la agente Kawasaki a otra unidad, es algo que no podemos hacer- explicó el Sr. Bennedetty. -Cuando la agente Kawasaki fue transferida a El Centro lo único que pidió, aparte de sus honorarios, fue trabajar con usted en el equipo Beta. Por consiguiente, no podemos enviarla a otra unidad- concluyó.

-¿Ella pidió trabajar exclusivamente en el equipo Beta?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, agente. Cuando ella fue contratada solicitó trabajar bajo su mando- volvió y explicó la Sra. Summers.

-Pero yo no deseo tenerla en el equipo- comentó.

-Lamentablemente eso no está en tela de juicio, agente. Kaoru Kawasaki es una de las mejores agentes japonesas, que al igual que usted ha logrado ganarse ciertas posiciones dentro de la Agencia, debido a su gran desempeño. Su trabajo en Japón fue memorable y cuando entró a El Centro lo único que pidió fue trabajar para usted; no podíamos negarnos. Japón es un gran aliado y yo creo que usted, aunque no le guste, tendrá que acostumbrarse a trabajar junto a ella- expresó el Sr. Bennedetty.

-A la corta o a la larga, lo hará agente- agregó la Sra. Summers.

Era un plan, era un plan conspiratorio contra él, decía para sí a la vez que salía de aquella oficina sin haber dicho que se retiraba. Era casi imposible para él que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera completamente cierto. Era una manipulación a gran escala y si Kaoru Kawasaki había llegado hasta allí no se sabía lo que podía pasar.

Lo que él se negó a creer en realidad a pesar de que la agente Kawasaki había llegado de la nada a El Centro, que tenía sus privilegios y que se estaba acercando a él de una manera no deseada, era que bajo todas las predicciones de la Agente Illianof, él iba a caer en las redes de seducción de la agente Kawasaki. Y por esa razón se sentía morir, porque no quería y su subconsciente le gritaba que se lanzara a dicha aventura.

Fin de Semana

Bar- Karaoke

La Mexicana.

En un bar donde esencialmente se reunían personas con deseos de juerga, se reunió un pequeño grupo de El Centro. Entre motociclistas, cervezas y malos cantantes empezó a desenvolverse la noche. Un pésimo juego de billar y tres tragos de tequila tenían a Alyson Hannigan delirando, mientras los agentes Krycek, Scully y Webster se divertían con sus comentarios.

-No tengo vida- se quejó, -vivo para el trabajo, un par de tequilas me emborrachan y un vibrador es mi amante- expresó.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó el agente Webster.

-No lo llames- le pidió la agente Hannigan, -no tiene que ver en esto. Aunque tú puedes ser parte de la solución a mis problemas- sugirió.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Se mi nuevo vibrador- le pidió haciendo pucheros.

-No tienes vergüenza, Alyson- exclamó la agente Scully.

-Fui entrenada para no tenerla- y se tomó otro vaso de tequila.

-Creo que deberíamos enviarla a casa en un taxi- comentó el agente Krycek hablando muy cerca de la agente Scully. -Antes de que diga algo de lo cual se pueda arrepentir mañana.

-Mañana no recordará nada. Deja que se divierta- comentó observando la jugada del agente Webster.

Alyson Hannigan para no ser tan obvia con el plan que tenía el agente Krycek invitó al bar al agente Eduard Wolf y a la agente Rachel Webster, hermana melliza del agente Marcus Webster. Cuando la agente Hannigan les vio llegar no dudó en gritar y dejar casi sordo al agente Webster que estaba a su lado. Los recién llegados saludaron y se unieron al grupo. Aunque el lugar a la agente Webster no le parecía nada glamoroso y agradable.

-¿No hubo otro lugar mejor donde pudiste habernos invitado, Alyson?- preguntó Rachel Webster.

-No conseguí entradas para el Jet Set, mi querida Rachel- dijo antipáticamente la agente Hannigan.

Bajo la discusión de las dos damas, el agente Krycek intentó entablar una conversación con la agente Scully, pero sin mucho éxito; ella estaba decidida a no prestarle mucha atención esa noche y lo logró con ayuda del agente Webster, que jugaba al billar con ella.

-¡Ah!- gritó. -Eso es trampa, Marcus- exclamó.

-Fue una jugada limpia, Dana- aclaró.

-Sí, como no- tomó su palo y le pasó tiza en la punta. -Ya veras- le amenazó.

-Estoy temblando de miedo- expreso.

-Ten cuidado Marcus, es buena- expresó el Agente Wolf. -Ya he jugado con ella y es de temer.

-Eso hay que verlo.

-Eduard, quiero una cerveza- le pidió la agente Webster.

-Llama a la camarera, cariño- le recomendó muy atento al juego.

-Quiero que me la traigas tú- exclamó con autoridad.

Eduard Wolf y Rachel Webster eran la pareja de novios típica de El Centro, neuróticos y volátiles y ambos solían expresar su pasión de un modo distinto a los demás.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se la pidas a la camarera?- preguntó confuso.

-Ella no es tú- aclaró.

-¿Qué la traiga yo me hace más especial?- preguntó confundido.

-No me hagas rogar, demonios- discutió molesta y él por no seguir discutiendo fue por la cerveza. -Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano- comentó encantada.

-Sí, un día de estos te va a sacar los ojos- comentó su hermano, que esperó por la jugada de la Agente Scully.

-Haré que te los saque a ti- expresó incómoda con el comentario de su mellizo.

Cuando la agente Scully continuó con su juego sintió que algo dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vibró y eso le hizo fallar el tiro e inmediatamente se incorporó y sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el agente Webster a la espera de su jugada.

-Nada- el número que vio era fuera de área y supuso que era el Dr. Mulder. -Voy al baño ¿Juegas por mí, Rachel?

-Claro- y tomó el turno de la agente Scully.

-¿Es de la oficina?- le preguntó el agente Krycek.

-No- contestó mientras se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar allí, inmediatamente se dirigió a uno de los cubículos, se encerró en el y nuevamente saco su móvil; y suplicaba porque este volviera a sonar. Así fue y ella contestó.

-Buenas noches- saludó ella.

-Al fin doy contigo- fue lo primero que dijo el Dr. Mulder en modo de saludo. -Te he estado llamando.

-Lo se- aclaró. -Hace un rato no me dio tiempo a contestar. ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, encantado de escucharte ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente bien ¿Cómo te está yendo en Londres?

-Uh… bien, está haciendo un frío infernal, pero me está yendo bien. Hoy fue mi última charla- comentó.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sin contratiempos y aburrida. Ya quiero regresar a Washington- él podía escuchar una música lejana provenir desde el lado de la agente Scully. -¿Dónde estás?- preguntó curioso.

-En un bar, con unos amigos- contestó a la vez que se entretenía quitándole la pintura a la pared del bañó.

-¿En un bar? ¿Con unos amigos? ¿Debo sentir celos?

-Creo que no, pero eso está bajo tu criterio- dijo en son de burla.

-De acuerdo- y reía. -¿Cuándo me los vas a presentar?- preguntó investigativo.

-Cuando tú me presentes al enano paranoico, al que llamas Frohike- alguien llamó a la puerta. -¡Está ocupado!

-¿Estás en el baño del bar?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, en uno de los cubículos- contestó.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su cama de hotel.

-Jeans- respondió y le parecía extraña la pregunta.

-Jamás te he visto en jeans, siempre estás vestida con esos sexy y encantadores trajes de oficina. Me vuelven loco esas faldas- expresó provocativamente.

-Entonces te regalaré un par para navidad- expresó sarcásticamente.

-No me simpatizas, Dana, no me sigues el juego- dijo quejumbroso.

-Lo siento- se reía.- Es que no puedo, estas demasiado lejos y yo prefiero que me desvistas tú personalmente- comentó seductoramente. -Ya sabes, despacio, suave, lento- relató.

-No se si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto- expresó desde su punto de vista machista y ella volvió a reír.

-Y creo que me estoy volviendo patética- agregó ella en vista de lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Dana, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el aeropuerto?

-Claro- contestó con duda en su voz, era algo que la ponía incómoda y agradecía que él no pudiera ver dicha angustia.

-No lo dije sólo por decirlo- aclaró.

-Mulder, yo…

-Solo quería que lo supieras. Eso era todo.

-Aun lo estoy asimilando- comentó inquieta.

-Es de esperarse, pero con ello no te estoy presionando, ni pidiendo nada. Es que debía decírtelo.

-No te estoy pidiendo una explicación- expresó.

-Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo mismo que te dije. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó él para saber si ella se encontraba relajada.

-De acuerdo- aunque en realidad ella no estaba de acuerdo ni consigo misma. -Escucha, esto podemos hablarlo cuando regreses.

-No pensaba dejarlo pasar por alto, esto sólo fue un preludio de lo que debo, debes y debemos decir- esclareció. -Hasta mañana- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana.

Ambos colgaron al unísono y sin lugar a dudas en el corazón de la agente Scully había un cúmulo de sensaciones de verdadero terror ante lo que se avecinaba. El estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, y ella por igual; pero él tenía todas las libertades de expresarse sin problemas, ella no. A ella ni siquiera se le permitía expresar lo que sentía a nivel físico.

Su cuerpo le pedía algo fuerte para liberar tensiones y salió del baño para volverse a encontrar con el bullicio del bar y con Alexander Krycek, que la esperó afuera.

-Alex, hola- eran evidentes sus nervios, sobre todo por ser el agente Krycek el primero en ver después de su conversación con el Dr. Mulder.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- le preguntó.

-Estoy muy cansada, Alex- confesó. -Sabes que el trabajo de hoy no fue nada sencillo- justificó.

-Lo se- dijo con los ánimos por el suelo.

-En otra ocasión- ella le tocó el hombro y regresó con los demas.

Un hombre enamorado jamás se rinde, así decía Alexander Krycek en su interior, ya que no veía más allá de la realidad y que Dana Scully siempre lo rechazaría cada vez que pudiera. Ella no podía sentir afecto por él aunque lo intentara, era lo más evidente; pero él no se daba cuenta de ello y en lo único que podía pensar era en la forma correcta para enamorarla, lo cual se le estaba complicando.

Dejó sus pensamiento y regresó con los demás, como lo había hecho la agente Scully. Ella había vuelto al juego y él se refugió en el tequila, mientras la agente Hannigan le miró con ojos lastimeros y de pena. El odiaba que sintieran lastima por él y le respondió con un insulto en ruso que a ella no le gustó, el Agente Webster lo entendió y se echó a reír.

Para muchos, el alcohol fue el centro de la diversión esa noche. Alyson Hannigan tomó hasta decir no más y luego fue otra de las que se unió al grupo de quienes vomitaron en la cuneta frente al bar, bajo los ojos de burla, preocupación y sorpresa de quienes la acompañaban. Esa noche ella no era apta para conducir su propio auto y para la alegría del agente Krycek, el agente Webster se ofreció a llevarla, y cuando la agente Scully expresó que deseaba acompañarlos, el agente Krycek le dijo que él se encargaría de llevarla a ella, ya que estaba enterado de que el agente Webster no regresaría a su casa esa noche, sino que iría directo a El Centro.

Ella pudo haber tomado un taxi o pedirle al agente Wolf que la llevara, pero la insistencia del agente Krycek tuvo mucho más peso. En el camino, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, el agente Krycek no se calló y no se daba cuenta de que su compañera estaba verdaderamente incómoda con el cuadro y deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su morada.

El se estaba haciendo el tonto y era partícipe de tal rechazo, ya que dicho agente no necesitaba de mucho para saber que ella no estaba para nada interesada. Cuando llegaron a la gran torre de departamentos, el agente Krycek la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento, aun cuando la agente Scully le dijo que era algo innecesario, pero como ya ella sabía, él era un terco sin remedio.

A la vez que ella buscaba las llaves de su departamento en su bolso, se preparó mentalmente para frenar cualquier acercamiento de afecto por parte del agente Krycek. Cuando la puerta ya estuvo completamente abierta, ella giró para verlo y así agradecer su gentileza y despedirse.

-¿Puedo entrar?- le preguntó.

-Este…- ella sonrió apenada, -creo que es mejor que nos despidamos aquí- le decía con la vista gacha. -Mañana debemos rendir un informe- recordó.

-Tienes razón- expresó aburrido.

-Buenas noches, Alex.

-Buenas noches, Dana- se despidió.

Ella pensó que todo acabó allí, pero se equivocó al suponerlo; él la tomó por el codo y se acercó a ella. Lo veía venir y así fue, él se atrevió a besarla de forma sutil y ligera, un beso inocente que el agente Krycek celebró en su cabeza como un triunfo, ella por su parte esperó a que acabara, pero él intensifico él beso y ella sentía que se ahogaba.

Para cuando él se alejo y dejó de besarla, sonrió con orgullo y ella se mostró sorprendida ante tal acercamiento, esperado, pero no imaginado de ese modo y exclamó un: ¡wow!, el cual él interpretó como bueno, pero ella lo había dicho porque se sentía mareada ante la falta de aire. Cuando sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar, lo encontró mirándola de una forma amorosa que la enternecía, pero no más que eso.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él preocupado al ver en ella una expresión de enajenación.

-Alex- le llamó. -¿En serio te gusto?

-¿Gustarme?- preguntó inquieto. -Esa no es la expresión adecuada, Dana. Yo llevo tiempo admirándote, protegiéndote, apoyándote, porque yo…- se detuvo por un momento para organizar mejor sus ideas. -Yo estoy enamorado de ti, yo te…

Y antes de que él terminara la frase que tanto le había costado sacar, ella le detuvo porque no era justo para él decirlo si ella no le iba a corresponder. Además, ella no deseaba escuchar esa frase salir de los labios del agente, porque simplemente él no era el Dr. Mulder y el Dr. Mulder no lo pensó, ni dio un discurso para decirle que la amaba. Así de sencillo y sin rodeos, claramente como a ella le gustaba.

Él no lo comprendió de inmediato, sólo la miró extrañado y confundido ante su actitud. Ella, notoriamente disgustada con la situación, se dispuso a ponerle las cosas claras. No tenía mucho tiempo y el jueguito del gato y el ratón que tenía él agente Krycek con ella, se lo estaba haciendo perder.

-No lo hagas- le pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Ni lo digas, ni lo expreses, ni siquiera lo escribas- le pidió con seriedad. -Lo que me ofreces no lo puedo tomar porque yo no tengo que ofrecerte- explicó. -Eres de las personas que más estimo en esta vida, te quiero como no te lo imaginas; pero te quiero sólo como una amiga quiere un amigo- puntualizó.

-Sólo te pido una oportunidad- expresó con inquietud ante lo escuchado. -Déjame demostrarte que lo que siento por ti puede cambiar ese afecto de amigo que sientes hacia mi. Puede convertirse en amor- explicó.

-O en odio- agregó, -y yo no quiero eso, lamento mucho haber infundado tales sentimientos en ti, los cuales no puedo corresponder porque no los siento en mí- explicó.

-Te desconozco, Dana- exclamó indignado.

-No digas eso, me conoces mejor que nadie y te engañabas si pensabas que podía sentir algo por ti- aclaró.

-¿Porque tu hermana está muerta has tomado la decisión de no sentir, de no amar? ¿Es eso, cierto?- preguntó intranquilo.

-¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo crea que hago o dejo de hacer las cosas porque Melissa está muerta!- expresó molesta.

-Así lo vemos todos- manifestó.

-¿Entonces no estoy enamorada de ti porque Melissa está muerta?- preguntó alarmada.

-Yo… no… tú no entiendes- expresó confundido.

-Claro que entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente- aclaró.

-¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que soy el indicado? Deja de buscar príncipes azules, fantasmas, amores imposibles.

-¡Yo no busco eso!

En ese momento la agente Scully se percató de que el vecino curioso del 12 B había abierto la puerta para escuchar la conversación entre ella y el agente Krycek.

-Sr. Ling, vuelva adentro, por favor- le pidió con educación, lo que menos quería era dar motivos para algún chisme en el edificio. Allí ella pasaba más que desapercibida.

El tal Sr. Ling la miró de mala gana y cerró su puerta y Dana Scully prosiguió su discusión con su compañero.

-Adhiérete a la realidad, Dana- le pidió.

-Lo que quieres es que me conforme. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Qué te da el derecho de pedirme eso?

-El derecho de querer lo mejor para ti- contestó.

-Tú no puedes ser lo mejor para mí porque ni siquiera puedo quererte como te lo mereces- confesó.

-¿No te gusto?

-¡No!

Ella lo había dicho con una mirada de burla y picardía, pero había algo de cierto en ese no. Alexander Krycek era bastante atractivo y deseado por muchas, en físico era del gusto de la agente Scully y ella antes del Dr. Mulder y de otros tantos pensó en llevarlo a su cama, lo cual no había podido cumplir. En el presente ya ni lo pensaba, sólo pensaba en llevar a la cama a un solo hombre y no era precisamente el agente Krycek.

A él no le había gustado esa respuesta y la miró con cierto rencor, ella se reprochó haberle hablado de esa forma tan brusca y buscó la forma de cómo disculparse.

-No puedo seguir escuchando esto- dijo. -Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera… Alex- él emprendió el camino hacia el ascensor y marcó para que subiera a recogerlo a la planta donde se encontraba. -Alex- le llamó, -Alex, vuelve aquí- él no hacía caso y cuando el ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas él entró. -Alex...

No había caso, él se había ido y ella se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo ir para que pudiera calmarse y pensar en frío después de sendo rechazo. Más adelante hablaría con él y ambos arreglarían las cosas para que al final quedaran claras.

Lunes

Madrugada

Departamento del Dr. Mulder

Aquel solitario lugar volvía a tener la grata presencia de su solitario habitante. Este llegó cansado, agotado y harto después de haber pasado cuatro días y medio en Londres. Llegó a su departamento como siempre llegaba, como el desordenado doctor que no tenía reparos en dejar todo su equipaje en medio del salón hasta que Gladys lo quitara de allí.

Sobre su sofá dejó su largo abrigo y enseguida se percató de que algo no andaba bien allí. En el lugar donde debía estar su vieja pecera estaba una nueva y sus peces felices la ocupaban junto con un nuevo residente. La nueva pecera tenía un listón de regalo verde eléctrico que al parecer estaba destinado a fungir como lámpara, ya que tenía un brillo de lo más natural y junto a le una nota en papel satinado. El Dr. Mulder tomó la nota con bastante prudencia y ésta rezaba: "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado".

La agente Scully con cara soñolienta lo miró por detrás, apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo de la única habitación de aquel departamento.

-Hola- saludó.

El giró al escuchar el saludo y le pareció sorpresivo encontrarla allí, tan soñolienta pero feliz por verlo. Ella se acercó a él y se abrazaron, se habían extrañado mutuamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado- contestó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. -¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?- preguntó.

-No era mi intención que lo olvidaras, pero tampoco que me lo celebraras. Además, fue la semana pasada- justificó, -y no soy dado a celebrar mi cumpleaños; generalmente lo celebro cada cuatro años- comunicó.

-¿Como los perros?- preguntó curiosa.

-Así es-sonrió de modo afirmativo. -Pero de todos modos muchas gracias- le dio un ligero beso en los labios. -Esta genial- alabó.

-De nada- dijo orgullosa. -Espero que no te moleste que haya desecho de la otra pecera- comentó.

-No, para nada. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- preguntó curioso a la vez que miró a los peces compartir su nuevo hogar con otro pequeño vecino.

-Se la di a un niño que es más aplicado cuando se trata de darle cuidado a sus peces- contestó.

-¿Me veo como un niño? Gracias, me halagas- comentó sarcástico y ella sonrió.

-Esta pecera lo hace todo por ti- comentó, -tiene un medidor del pH del agua, dispensador de comida para los peces, indica cuando el agua debe ser cambiada…

-¿No se limpia sola?

-No- contestó extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Entonces no lo hace todo por mí- se quejó y ella lo golpeó en son de juego en un brazo.

-Bien, entonces que lo haga Gladys. ¿Qué te parece el nuevo inquilino?

El Dr. Mulder se agachó para poder ver el nuevo pez, era más grande que los demás peces, dentro de su pequeñez acuática, de color azul con escamas platinadas, ojos saltones y nado completamente disforme. El nuevo dueño lo miró con rareza.

-Es el pez de colores más feo que he visto en mi vida- comentó.

-Sabía que dirías eso- expresó con orgullo, -por eso te lo compré.

-¿Por feo?

-Por extraño- explicó. -Dentro de su rareza es una belleza.

-Tienes un sentido de la belleza bastante disfuncional- comentó confundido.

-Tal vez- lo miró. -¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Spooky- comentó sin pensarlo y ella rió, -me parece el más adecuado- agregó.

-Me parece bien- expresó no muy convencida, pero estuvo de acuerdo, era su pez y él tomaba las decisiones con respecto a éste. -Te esperé toda la noche- comentó confundida al verlo llegar en plena madrugada.

-El vuelo se retrasó y se extravió una de mis maleta. Fue una odisea encontrarla- explicó con cansancio, porque los vuelos jamás llegaban o salían a tiempo.

-No es de extrañarse- comentó, -suele suceder- en el rostro de él se veía cierto golpe sobre su ojo derecho y ella llevó su mano hasta allí, lo acarició con extrañeza. -¿Qué te paso ahí?

-En el avión, abriendo el compartimiento para sacar la maleta, esta me calló encima y me golpeó el ojo- relató a la vez que se tocaba el ojo.

-¡Ouch!- colocó un rostro de dolor- eso duele- indicó. -¿Ya te lo revisaste?

-Sí, un paramédico lo vio en el aeropuerto- contestó ante los toques que ella le hacía al ojo y mostrando señales de dolor.

Ella lo abrazó en gesto maternal porque sabía que él era débil frente al sufrimiento físico como cualquier niño de ocho años. El se sentía reconfortado en los brazos de ella, la adoraba como un loco y ella podía sentirlo a través de ese abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho- le dijo a la vez que besaba el cuello de ella, -Londres fue bastante frío sin tu compañía.

-Londres siempre es frío- sonrió y se alejó de él un poco. -Pero la próxima vez te acompañare- él se mostró gustoso y le tomó de la mano.

Se encaminaron hasta la habitación y ella ya podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba, la pasión, el deseo y el amor volvería a explotar dentro aquel lugar y así se cumplió. Abrazados, enredados entre las sabanas azules se miraron tiernamente después de haber hecho el amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, con los corazones.

Se miraban a los ojos sin decir una palabra, él con los dedos de una de sus manos acarició el rostro de la agente, la cual se sentía entre las nubes por sus caricias. Con los dedos dibujó líneas finas sobe sus cejas y seguía una línea imaginaria sobre su nariz y delicada boca. Era como si intentara aprenderse de memoria el rostro de aquella mujer.

-No me pidas la luna cuando sólo puedo darte las estrellas- comentó ella casi en un susurro, así llevando ante ellos la conversación pendiente.

-Ni siquiera deseo las estrellas- explicó. -Yo sólo deseo tu afecto.

Ella cerró los ojos ante los nervios. Para ella, como se sabía, no era nada fácil hablar de aquello. No estaba acostumbrada a tener una relación como aquella y tampoco al estar enamorada de la forma en que lo estaba.

-¿Por qué para mí todo es tan difícil? Te admiro porque no tienes miedo de expresar lo que sientes sin importar nada- comentó a la vez que acariciaba el hombro del Dr. Mulder.

-No tienes que esforzarte mucho, es más fácil de lo que piensas- le explicó.

-Se que es fácil, pero hay muchas cosas que me impiden hablar- comentó. -Significas mucho para mí y quiero que lo sepas.

-Lo se- dijo y besó su frente. -No necesito mucho- volvió y explicó.

-Te lo mereces todo, todo mi afecto, mi cariño, mi amor. Quiero dártelo todo- expresó.

-Ya me lo has dado todo, me aceptaste dentro de tu corazón y es más que suficiente.

Ella sonrió con alegría y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo. Con pocas palabras y sin muchos rodeos ya conocían el afecto que había entre ellos. Y así mismo, la agente Scully juró que jamás dejaría de amarle pasara lo que pasara.

Su carrera como agente secreto pasó a un segundo plano y en su vida lo más importante lo era el Dr. Mulder y se propuso que así sería por un buen rato, porque el capricho se había convertido en amor y del amor pocos huyen. Ella se había convertido en testigo vivo de ello.

El Centro

Dos semanas después.

Cuando a Alexa Illianof se le perdía su llavero de plata en forma de triangulo, había que temer porque se convertía en alguien que todos desconocían. Tal llavero mantenía en ella un poco de cordura y cuando tal talismán no se encontraba cerca de ella sus habilidades especiales se descontrolaban y sin querer comenzaba a hablar de más. Sentada en el área de Sistemas con los ojos llorosos y fijos en algún punto que nadie más podía ver, hablaba sin coherencia alguna, sólo ella se entendía.

-Todos vamos a morir- era una verdad que todos conocían, pero para ella tenía un significado más profundo. -Este lugar sólo produce muerte, todos tenemos su sombra detrás- en ese momento entraron al salón el Sr. Bennedetty y la Sra. Summers, y la agente Illianof empezó a gritarles de mala forma al ponerse de pie y acercárseles. -¡Tú, mujer insensata! Traerás la perdición a este lugar. Entiende de una buena vez que el mundo no te pertenece, si sigues por el camino que llevas será peor para ti- aclaró exaltada.

El griterío que tenía la agente Illianof mantenía inmutable e impávida a la Sra. Summers, para ella era una costumbre ver a la misteriosa agente en esos ataques de irreverencia aguda.

-Me dan ganas de abofetearte, Hannah- expresó.

-¿Dónde esta tu llavero?- preguntó con calma.

Ambas damas sostenían una discusión que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, pero llamó más la atención de la agente Kawasaki, que no entendía por qué la agente Illianof le hablaba mal a la Sra. Summers y ésta no hacía nada.

-Llamen a la Dra. Bennedetty- pidió de forma impaciente el Sr. Bennedetty, porque aunque poco le importó la conducta de la agente, la autoridad sobre los demas debía prevalecer.

-Con sedarme no lograrás nada- le indicó. -Tú eres bueno, pero ella tiene alma de asesina- comentó con los ojos airados.

Desde una distancia prudente, Alyson Hannigan y Rachel Webster comentaron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque no era nueva la escena, causó controversia entre todos los que estaban allí.

-La loca se soltó- comento la agente Hannigan. -Siete años y aun tiene el poder para hablarle así a la Sra. Summers- agregó. -¿Cuándo acabará?

-Prevalece sobre todo que sus habilidades son necesarias para la agencia- aclaró la agente Webster, que conocía muy bien el tema con respecto a la agente Illianof y El Centro. -Cuando El Centro se consiga un nuevo psíquico empezaremos a olvidarnos de la agente Illianof- disertó.

Cuando el agente Rivera levantó el teléfono para llamar a la Dra. Bennedetty, el agente Labiorestaux hizo acto de presencia y le hizo colgar, para luego acercarse a la agente Illianof que lo tenía sumamente preocupado.

-Alexa- le llamó y ella lo miró de reojo, -aquí tengo tu llavero- y se lo entregó.- Lo olvidaste en casa.

-Jamás me alejo de él- cuestiono con la mirada ida.

-Saliste muy rápido- le aclaró y luego miró a la Sra. Summers.

-Ahora le pedirás disculpas- comentó tocando el llavero y con los ojos vidriosos le dio una última mirada a la Sra. Summers y salió de allí. Las cosas al final se habían calmado, pero tal señora quería respuestas y tales respuestas las tenía el agente Labiorestaux.

-Disculpe, señora- dijo él apenado.

-Ella es su responsabilidad, agente- le recordó.- Debe asegurarse que estas cosas no sucedan.

-Me disculpa nuevamente, señora, pero si la agente Illianof sólo hiciera el trabajo para el cual fue contratada tal vez estas cosas no se darían- cuestionó con impaciencia el agente Labiorestaux.

-De eso hablaremos después- expresó al verse tan observada. -Regrese a su lugar de trabajo- él asintió ante la orden y ella se retiró pero el Sr. Bennedetty no la siguió.

El agente Labiorestaux quiso volver a su lugar de trabajo pero a medio camino se encontró con la agente Kawasaki. El la miró confuso porque al parecer ella tenía intenciones de continuar con el dilema.

-Sr. Bennedetty, discúlpeme- él la miró, -creo que hacemos mal al tener entre nosotros a una agente tan inestable como la agente Illianof- comentó con preocupación.

-¿Quién le dio autorización para hablar sobre ello?- preguntó el Sr. Bennedetty ante el descaro de la agente Kawasaki al cuestionar a la agencia.

-Yo pienso…

-Vuelva a su trabajo- le ordenó indiferente. -No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus quejas, su único deber aquí es obedecer y no cuestionar nuestras decisiones- miró a los demás. -Quien tenga una opinión parecida a la de la agente Kawasaki en la cabeza mejor absténgase a expresarla- dijo con autoridad y se retiró.

-Y yo le recomiendo, agente Kawasaki, tener cuidado. Su estancia en este lugar se puede ver comprometida si vuelve a referirse a la agente Illianof de ese modo, además en estos momentos la irreverente es usted- le recomendó el agente Labiorestaux de modo pasivo y serio aprovechando que estaba cerca de ella. Luego se dirigió a su área de trabajo y los demas miraron a la agente Kawasaki con sorna.

El Centro

Oficina de Tezka Kunimitzu

Afrontar la situación y conocer las intenciones verdaderas de la Agente Kawasaki, era lo único que le quedaba al agente Kunimitzu. Ocultó sus temores y envió por ella. Cuando ella entró a su oficina metida en un vestido de lo más ajustado y seductor, él empezó a sentir calor y odiarla nuevamente.

-¿Me llamó, señor?- preguntó después de haber cerrado la puerta y él asintió.

-Tome asiento- le pidió.

-Estoy bien así, señor, gracias- le aclaró al colocarse frente al escritorio.

-Bien, iré al punto, agente, y sin rodeos ¿Por qué cuando fue trasladada a El Centro pidió trabajar en mi unidad?- preguntó.

-¿Quién no desea trabajar bajo el mando de Tezka Kunimitzu?- preguntó.

-Responda- le pidió evitando perder la paciencia.

-Cuando pedí mi traslado a El Centro lo hice con una segunda intención, conocerlo- respondió. -Porque en Japón, en las agencias internas, usted es el agente perfecto, un héroe y todos lo admiran. Usted es una leyenda y yo deseaba conocer a la leyenda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con desear trabajar en el equipo Beta?- preguntó curioso.

-Odiaba admirar a alguien que no conocía a profundidad- contestó. -Aunque conocía su fama, su desempeño y buen trabajo, mi interés se convirtió en el deseo de conocer al hombre en sí. Ya conocía la máquina, ahora debía ver su alma- relató.

-¿Y la vio?- preguntó con un gestó frió.

-Muy a fondo, Tezka.

Para él era sumamente delicado que ella estuviera llamándolo por su nombre, porque cuando lo tuteaba se transformaba en la mujer seductora a la que él temía. Sin muchos preámbulos, él aisló la oficina; las ventanas que daban al exterior se oscurecieron impidiendo que los de afuera los vieran conversar.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Tú tienes esa respuesta- contestó.

-Me está sacando de mis casillas, agente Kawasaki- le aclaró al ponerse de pie y abotonarse el sacó. -Si desea llevarme a la cama, le aclaro que no le será posible.

-Yo no vine aquí exactamente con ese propósito- se acercó a él y veía como este se tensó. -Si quisiera llevarte a la cama ya lo hubiera hecho, no se necesita mucho esfuerzo porque te parezco atractiva y te atraigo como tú me atraes a mí. Pero mi plan es distinto a eso, cuando te vi la primera vez ocurrió algo que no preví, me enamoré- sonrió algo sorprendida por tal hecho, -es ridículo; pero así fue y quiero demostrarte que puede ocurrir lo mismo contigo. Tú y yo somos iguales- él la miró incrédulo. -Claro que sí, antes de venir aquí era igual a ti y cambié. Pasará lo mismo contigo porque el amor cambia a las personas- puntualizó y se sintió algo extraña al decir eso.

-Los agentes no se enamoran- dijo el dicho legal de la agencia y ella sonrió con ironía.

-Labiorestaux me amenazó de muerte por un comentario mal intencionado con respecto a Illianof que yo formulé. Si eso no es amor, ¿entonces qué es?- preguntó cuando tocó su pecho. -Se que tienes miedo, es natural, yo también lo sentí; pero igual pasa, ya verás- dejó de tocarlo y tomó los lentes del agente que estaban sobre el escritorio, y se los colocó a su respectivo dueño. -Te ves mejor cuando los llevas puestos- sonrió divertida ante la impactante sorpresa de él.

-No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo- le aclaró al tragar en seco.

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundó.

El agente Kunimitzu tomó asiento nuevamente y la agente Kawasaki se alejó de él. Este quitó la seguridad que había establecido anteriormente en aquella oficina y ella se acercó a la puerta que ya no estaba asegurada.

-¿Ya almorzó, señor?- preguntó curiosa.

-No- contestó él.

-Se me informó que servirán sushi- comentó. -Espero que no desaproveche la oportunidad de probarlo- comentó.

-Ya veremos- expresó serio, pero con doble sentido en sus palabras.

Aunque ella quería pensar que él le estaba dando visto bueno a lo que ella estaba intentado hacer, era todo lo contrario. Él estaba poco dispuesto a permitir que ella atravesara la barrera que él mismo se había auto impuesto. Aunque ella lo intentara e intentara jamás se lo iba a permitir, aunque lo atrajera enormemente, pero en sus redes no pensó en caer; sin embargo Kaoru Kawasaki nunca se daba por vencida.

El Centro.

Mismo día.

Los superiores de dicha organización de vez en cuando acostumbraban almorzar juntos. Acostumbrados a una convivencia muy unida, se caracterizaban por ser bastante sociales entre ellos a pesar de las diferencias de opinión. Sus vidas estaban fuera de El Centro y en ese comedor privado sólo se hablaba de trabajo, aunque estaban más unidos por matrimonio que por compañerismo laboral. Era un típico almuerzo de negocios regido por su mundo de vigilancia.

El tema en general era la situación del medio oriente, lo cual era usual. Estados Unidos tenía más de veinte años luchando contra el terrorismo, un terrorismo naciente de una religión poderosa; y la mayoría de las organizaciones de esa parte del mundo y el compromiso básico de El Centro era sofocar esas organizaciones hasta sus cimientos, convertirlas en cenizas, costara lo que costara.

Pero luego pasaron a un tema que tenía sumamente preocupado al Sr. Bennedetty y que para él era de suma prioridad encontrar la debida solución y la más rápida posible.

-Es importante realizar una investigación exhaustiva referente a este virus- comentó angustiado. -Si las amenazas de Igor Kuz se cumplen, más de medio millón de estadounidenses morirán.

-Ni sabemos como ataca este virus. ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el Sr. Summers.

-Ya lo sabemos, se trasmite a través del agua. Cabe la posibilidad que el Dr. Kuz desee contaminar una de nuestras reservas- explicó la Sra. Bennedetty que almorzaban con ellos. -Es un virus de efecto rápido, Némesis, como lo llama el Dr. Kuz, incapacita al paciente eliminando primero sus habilidades motoras, luego las neurológicas, llevándolo a un coma profundo y después a la muerte en menos de dos horas- explicó.

-Sin un antídoto, las posibilidades de supervivencia son nulas, ¿cierto?- supuso la Sra. Summers tomando un sorbo de su vaso con jugo.

-Así es, necesitamos desarrollar el antídoto, pero antes de hacerlo necesitamos obtener la formula del virus para hacer el antivirus- explicó la Sra. Bennedetty.

-Pero Igor Kuz está bien escondido, no se sabe nada de él desde hace meses y a Vigilancia ya se le agotan los recursos. Por ello se ha propuesto fabricar un antivirus a partir de una muestra de Némesis- explicó el Sr. Bennedetty.

-¿Tenemos el virus?- preguntó el Sr. Summers.

-No, pero existe un laboratorio en Amsterdam que tiene muestras del virus. Si logramos obtenerlas tal vez pudiéramos elaborar el antídoto- dijo el Sr. Bennedetty introduciendo algo de comida en su boca.

-Entonces enviemos un equipo- ordenó el Sr. Summers. -El equipo Delta está libre; no le tomará mucho tiempo a la agente Illianof y a su equipo traer la muestra.

-Es más complicado que eso, Andrew- intervino su hermana. -Quien debe ir es una persona con claros conocimientos médicos y mucho tacto. Némesis es muy peligroso.

-Illianof está loca, pero valora su vida. No mezclará el virus con agua y se lo tomará- cuestionó el Sr. Summers.

-No comprendes. Aun no sabemos si puede contaminar solamente a través del agua, si fuera así debería ir cualquiera; pero si no es así, debe ser enviado el indicado- explicó.

-Hannah- le llamó el Sr. Summers, para él su opinión era importante en esos casos.

-La agente Scully y el equipo Alfa son los indicados para tal misión, si se trata sobre conocimientos médicos, Dana Scully es la indicada- disertó.

-No está realizando misiones en solitario- discutió el Sr. Summers. -Acordamos que ella y su equipo no irían solos al campo por un buen rato- agregó.

-Si te preocupa su estado emocional, Andrew, debo decirte que hace poco recibí un informe del Dr. Rogers donde indica que ella ha mejorado- aclaró el Sr. Bennedetty.

El Sr. Summers no estaba convencido y miró a su esposa para que pudiera darle una razón más clara sobre el por qué de enviar a la agente Scully a Ámsterdam, si se suponía que estaba terminantemente prohibido enviarla a trabajar sola con su equipo.

-Su estado emocional es estable y hemos visto los resultados. Le ha ido perfectamente en los demas trabajos. Paris y Londres un ejemplo claro de ello- expuso la Sra. Summers.

-Nada de eso es comparable con dejarla manejar a diez personas, sola- discutió.

-La necesitamos, Andrew- suplicó la Sra. Bennedetty.

El Sr. Summers odiaba la presión que ejercía el tener que tomar una decisión cuando el éxito de una misión dependía de una persona a la cual le tenía poca confianza; pero en vista de que tres son más fuerte que uno y que aquellos tres sobrevaloraban bastante a la agente Scully, al Sr. Summers no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-Envía al equipo Alfa a Amsterdam en treinta y dos horas- el Sr. Bennedetty se mostró complacido ante esa decisión, -el Beta a Kenia y al Delta a Colombia.

-Está bien- se mostró de acuerdo la Sra. Summers.

-Si Scully falla, yo mismo la cancelo- amenazó porque si lo decía lo hacía y no había nadie que se lo impidiera.

Washington

Plaza Federal.

En la plaza federal, en un pequeño restaurante cercano al edificio de oficinas del FBI, había sido citada por el Dr. Mulder la agente Scully. A ella le resultó raro que él la hubiera citado en un lugar tan lejano del Instituto como lo era la Plaza Federal y que estaba bastante lejos para ella porque era un trecho largo desde allá hasta El Centro. El Dr. Mulder debió tener sus razones, pensó ella y no rechazó la invitación a comer; además, le favorecía encontrarse con él en un lugar retirado.

Cuando llegó al sitio indicado no dudó en entrar, a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno de personas armadas, militares y agentes del FBI; lo único que podía hacer era guardar prudencia. Divisó al doctor en una de las primeras mesas y cuando él notó su presencia se levantó sonriente a la vez que ella se acercó. Cuando estuvieron cerca se brindaron besos en sus mejillas.

-Hola- se saludaron al unísono.

-Te ayudo- propuso él al ver que ella se quitó el abrigo y giraba hacía él.

-Gracias- exclamó ya con el abrigo fuera y aceptando la invitación a sentarse. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella siendo curiosa.

-Vamos a almorzar- contestó confuso.

-¿Por qué aquí?- preguntó para hacerle entender mejor.

-Porque quise ahorrarte el viaje hasta el Instituto- contestó. -Además estaba cerca, en el psiquiátrico- le informó.

A ella le parecía tierno por parte de él querer ahorrarle un viaje y el tiempo hasta el Instituto, ya que el FBI estaba muy retirado, pero a ella le hubiera parecido más tierno si El Centro se encontrara retirado de tal Institución. Pero ambos detalles no eran del conocimiento del doctor. Una de las meseras del lugar se acercó a la mesa y colocó dos platos en ella bajo la intriga de la agente Scully que recordó que ella no había ordenado nada; el doctor sonrió divertido.

-Ordené por los dos antes de que llegaras- comunicó. -Almorcemos antes de que tu móvil o el mío empiecen a sonar- pidió antes de darle el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Eres muy provisorio, Mulder- le halagó mientras miró con desconfianza su plato, -pero si sigo aceptando tus invitaciones a comer me voy a poner como una vaca- se quejó.

-Vas a ser una vaca muy bonita- le dijo divertido.

A ella no le gustó el comentario y lo que hizo fue patearlo por debajo de la mesa en una de sus rodillas. El Dr. Mulder se quejó y ella se echó a reír.

-Eres muy agresiva- expresó tocando el sitio donde le había pegado; ella se limitó a hacerle una mueca de burla y el Dr. Mulder se percató de que eran observados. -¿Qué crees que estén pensando?- preguntó.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella.

-Ellos, los que están sentados en la barra. A mi parecer te conocen y creo que se preguntan: ¿Con quién está almorzando la agente Scully?

Dicha agente no dijo nada, dándole a entender que tal cosa no le preocupaba, pero sí le preocupaba. Ella no debía estar ahí aunque el doctor creyera que sí. Ante los verdaderos agentes federales, ella debía mantener un perfil bajo para no provocar problemas con ellos y mucho menos con El Centro.

-No me conocen- ella se dio cuenta que él iba a preguntar el por qué y ella decidió adelantarse con la respuesta. -Porque yo no los conozco a ello, no trabajan en mi unidad- aclaró a la vez que volvía a escudriñar en su hamburguesa. -¡Es vegetariana!

-Así es- afirmó.

-¿Y me dijiste que me vería linda siendo una vaca?- preguntó fingiendo indignación.

-Fue broma- aclaró divertido.

-Y por esa broma te pegue- le recordó.

-Lo acepto- expresó y luego abrió su portafolio que estaba junto a él sobre la mesa. -Antes de que lo olvide, debo darte algo- del portafolio sacó un sobre pequeño amarillo y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ábrelo- le pidió.

Ella, poco confiada, tardó unos minutos en abrir el sobre. El doctor insistió y ella lo miró fijo para luego volver a mirar el sobre. Lo abrió y de su interior sacó lo que parecían ser dos boletos de entrada para el teatro.

-Boletos para la opera- expresó algo contrariada.

-¿Te gusta la opera?- preguntó sonriéndole calidamente.

-Sí- contestó.

-Entonces me complacerás si vienes conmigo a ver "The Phanton of the Opera"- comentó tomando uno de los boletos. -Esta noche- informó.

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó con sorpresa y luego busco la hora de la obra en el boleto. -A las ocho y media- dijo inquieta.

-¿No puedes ir?- preguntó.

-El inconveniente es que no se si pueda- aclaró. -Debiste decírmelo con anticipación- le regañó.

-No es fácil conseguir boletos para esa ópera, sobre todo para el día del estreno. Los conseguí justamente hoy- aclaró. -Si crees no poder ir se los regalaré a Janet- le dijo al poner ambos boletos nuevamente dentro del sobre.

-Espera- le dijo y le quitó rápidamente el sobre antes de que él volviera a guardarlos. -No los vas a regalar, iremos; los dos- afirmó. -No se como, pero iremos.

-¿Tiene algún plan para librarse del trabajo, agente Scully?- preguntó divertido.

Y ella pensó que con un poco de ayuda del agente Webster lo lograría. Dana Scully sacó uno de los boletos del sobre y quedó fascinada con el dibujo de Christine Daaé y el Fantasma abrazados.

-¿A que se debe la ocasión?- preguntó.

-La celebración de dos meses juntos, aguantándonos mutuamente- contestó.

-¡Gran motivo!- alabó ella y se decía internamente que si faltaba al teatro esa noche se iba a auto flagelar.

Continuará...


End file.
